Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely
by SailorStar9
Summary: Takes place in the R Season. Usagi decides that the only way to ensure that her rule never ends is to become a Goddess. She leads the girls in a betrayal against the unawakened Goddess among them in an attempt to gain the Divine Cloth she has.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: Another betrayal fic thanks to yours truly. I thought up of this during my previous job. Shows you how bored I was. I'm letting you guys choose the crossover you want this in. This takes place during the R Season after the girls return from their trip to the future. OOC is expected. Read and review.

Basic Summary: After learning about her destiny as Neo-Queen Serenity, Usagi decides that Crystal Tokyo _must_ last for eternity and the only way to ensure that her rule never ends is to become a Goddess; by any means possible. She leads the girls in a betrayal against the only unawakened Goddess among them in an attempt to gain the Divine Cloth Mercury has within her.

Anime crossover options include: Ronin Warriors, Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, DragonBall Z, Prince of Tennis, Slam Dunk and Yu Yu Hakusho. Take your pick people.

Disclaimers: Nothing here are mine, well, except the plot.

Prologue

* * *

_This is perfect._ Tsukino Usagi smirked uncharacteristically. _Once I remove her and gain the Divine Cloth for myself, nothing is going to stop my eternal reign of Crystal Tokyo._

The Ginzuishou had told her who the unawakened Goddess was. Ever since their return from the future, the thoughts of being the perpetual ruler of Crystal Tokyo had been planted into Usagi's mind.

Yes, the girls were dispensable, she wasn't. The girls didn't know this, but every time they transformed, they increased the bonds they had to her.

Usagi was sure that Ami will not deny her of this. After all, _she_ is her Princess. As long as the White Moon ruled forever, it didn't matter who was sacrificed.

* * *

The next day... 

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars fired her rings at the defenseless Senshi of Ice, who was unfortunately entangled in Sailor Venus' 'Love-Me-Chain'.

Sailor Mercury screamed in agony as the eight fire rings hit her head on.

"Why?" Sailor Mercury asked weakly.

Sailor Jupiter shrugged, "The Queen's orders. She is to be the ruler of Crystal Tokyo and she demands the crystal you hold."

"You'd better wisen up and hand the crystal over. Then we _might_ spare you." Sailor Venus added.

"Besides." Sailor Mars snickered, "She hates anyone who's more powerful than her."

"You know I can't." Sailor Mercury protested.

"Then, I'll have to shock you into submission." Sailor Jupiter retorted. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"She's too weak to block my attack now." Sailor Moon smirked darkly. "Let me finish this."

The other Inner Senshi nodded and stepped aside as Sailor Moon prepared her attack.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon released her attack just as Sailor Venus retracted her chain.

Sailor Moon grinned inwardly. With Mercury gone, Athena's Divine Cloth will finally be hers and she, the Moon Princess, will be a full-fledged Goddess at last!

However, the traitors' pleased grins turned into shock when a "Mercury Cosmo Power, Make Up!" was heard and Sailor Mercury started to glow a bright aquamarine. Her aura flared and Sailor Moon's attack was totally disseminated.

"Oh god..." Sailor Venus gasped in horror when she realized what was happening.

"No way..." Sailor Mars gasped in a similar fashion when she felt the holy aura surrounding the new Senshi.

When the light died down, Sailor Cosmo Mercury stood in her full glory. Her suit had evolved to the one that Eternal Sailor Moon wore, except that the dominant colors were silvery blue and vapor white. Her brooch has changed into that of a 32-pointed star and in her hand, she held an impressive looking staff.

"This is unforgivable." Sailor Cosmo Mercury declared. "You have overstepped your authority, Princess Serenity. The Gods have given the White Moon clan another chance of redemption; to allow the Planetary Senshi to fully regain their true powers, but you refuse to take this opportunity."

"I have no more to say to you." she added. That said, she raised her staff, the symbol of the rod bursting into a holy yellow light. Seconds later, Athena's Senshi form disappeared.

"Now what do we do?" Sailor Jupiter asked, still stunned by the sudden turn of events.

"We have to find her." Sailor Moon declared determinedly. "I _need_ that crystal if I am going to rule Crystal Tokyo for eternity."

* * *

"Serenity has lost her way." Sailor Pluto commented through the mists of the Space-Time Door. 

"Unfortunately." Sailor Cosmo Mercury replied, her silhouette appearing beside the Senshi of Time.

"You _do_ know that this event was triggered by our visit to the future." she added.

Sailor Pluto nodded, "It's also a test set by Lord Chronos, to see if Serenity could withstand the temptation of absolute power. By the looks of things, she failed."

Sailor Cosmo Mercury remarked, "I guess the saying 'Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely.' still hold true."

"Very true indeed." Sailor Pluto agreed.

"What are your plans now?" she asked.

"That I do not know." Sailor Cosmo Mercury replied. "I'll go wherever the Lotus takes me."

Just then, the said crystal itself emerged from her brooch and burst into a bright blue light and Sailor Cosmo Mercury vanished from the Space-Time Door.

"May the Fates have pity on her." Sailor Pluto whispered to the mists at her post.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Mount Olympus, Zeus smiled as the false form of Athena's Divine Cloth took the unawakened Goddess to the place where she would be needed most. 

Aside, Apollo smirked as he saw the object of his obsessions teleport out of the safety of her dimension. Without the girls protecting her, Athena was as good as his.

_Those fools._ he thought. _They have no idea how powerful Athena was meant to be._

* * *

SailorStar9: Errr... well, this is about it, I guess. 


	2. Shadowland

SailorStar9: I've _finally_ decided which episode to put Ami in. So, this is Chapter 1. Sit back and enjoy this chapter. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Nothing here are mine, well, except the plot.

Chapter 1: Shadowland

* * *

It seemed to be a normal, nice day in Touyama, when a cloud gathered overhead and casts a strangely shaped shadow on the buildings below. Demonic laughter resounded.

* * *

In a room at a university nearby, Mia Koji was busy with a computer, working for her grandfather, Doctor Koji. Her grandfather was worried. The armor of the Ronin Warriors had disappeared, which could mean that the Demon Lord Talpa -- whom he had researched for years as a folklorist -- might be ready to manifest once again.

* * *

In Touyama's shopping district, Yuli and his parents were window-shopping when Yuli almost ran into White Blaze and got a wet lick as a greeting from the huge white tiger. Then the tiger's human companion, Ryo, spoke with him. Yuli's parents then pulled him away, fearful for his life, as Ryo and White Blaze continued about their business. But someone had called the police about the appearance of the tiger, and the media arrive, too.

* * *

Mia and Doctor Koji saw a news broadcast about the young man and his 'pet'" Doctor Koji identified Ryo as a Samurai Trooper. He sent Mia off to bring Ryo to him. Dark clouds suddenly appeared, traveling too fast to be natural. Mia's "jeep died, as do all the cars around her. She stole a policeman's bike to continue her mission. A helicopter fell from the sky, its motor quitting. Ryo and the police surrounding them watched in horror.

Lightning struck around them, breaking windows as people panicked and Yuli lost his parents in the crowd. Behind Ryo, a deadly-looking suit of samurai armor materialized. It's a warrior of Talpa's demon army. White Blaze sensed it and responded, giving Ryo enough warning to leap out of the way of its first blow. The demon soldier's scythe cut open the back of his shirt, and we see the red undergear he wore through the slit. Ryo turned and challenged the warrior, discarding the rest of his civics to display the body armor that was concealed underneath them.

"I'm Ryo of the Wildfire," he declared. The warrior merely laughed, twirling the chain that is part of his weapon and then striking at Ryo. Ryo's own attacks had little effect on this opponent.

Buildings and roads began to crumble around them. Yuli stumbled into the battle zone, looking for his parents. Yuli was nearly killed by the warrior but Mia arrived in time to save him.

Ryo was not doing very well at all in his first battle, and it was the arrival of Rowen of Strata that saved his life. They were then joined by the other three Troopers – Kento of Hardrock, Cye of the Torrent, and Sage of the Halo. The warrior seemed unconcerned; he was quite willing to take on all five humans by himself.

Mia was telling Yuli a little about Talpa and the Ronin Warriors as the battle continued.

Just the, a regal-looking girl appeared from behind the pair.

"You have to leave." Ami warned.

"But..." Yuli turned to the battlefield.

The others have no better luck that Ryo did in affecting Talpa's warrior. Mia yelled at them to put on their armor; the soldier responded by tossing his chain at the trio.

Ami stood defiantly in front of the two innocents, a towering golden aura appeared around her, deflecting the scythe.

"What is this?" the soldier questioned harshly, catching his weapon.

"What the..." Ryo gasped, his 'kanji' burning on his forehead.

"I'm feeling something too..." Rowen added, the 'Life' sign appearing on his forehead.

"What amazing..." Kento gasped, the symbol of 'Justice' burnt on his forehead.

"I can feel a strong power coming from her." Sage admitted, his sign appearing on his forehead.

"And it's an comforting aura." Cye added, his kanji burning on his forehead.

"She isn't a fighter, but what is this aura?" Sage inquired.

"That's..." Ryo's eyes widened.

"Athena!" the five Ronins chorused, seeing the image of Pallas Athena's statue behind the blue-haired girl.

"She really is Athena!" Ryo realized. "So this is what Ancient meant by 'Guard Athena'."

"What Athena?" the soldier scoffed.

The five turned back to their battle and Ryo called the Wildfire armor; and the other four armored up as well. The warrior laughed once more, "So you are the Ronin Warriors!" he gloated. Ryo attacked, but the warrior parried his blows.

"You don't know how to use your armor yet!" the warrior taunted as he knocked Ryo into the ground.

Yuli called to him, and Ryo discovered how to power up, using his 'FLARE UP NOW!' to destroy his opponent.

White Blaze walked over to the revealed Goddess and nuzzled her affectionately. The azure-haired girl smiled fondly at the white tiger and petted him, her aura still radiating.

The others had almost no chance to congratulate Ryo before nasty laughter was heard from the roofs overhead. They looked upward to see four men dressed in armor somewhat like their own. The foremost told them that Talpa had just been testing his newest foes, and introduced himself as Anubis, warlord of Cruelty and sworn to Talpa's service. The other three also introduced themselves: Cale, warlord of Corruption, Sekhmet, warlord of Venom, and Dais, warlord of Illusion. With a warning that they would be back, all four teleported skyward as Talpa's voice was heard. The clouds cleared up somewhat, and for the first time we see Talpa's dark castle floating above the city.

Ami, her holy aura still unwavering, walked out and placed herself before Talpa's very obvious threat.

_This world won't be handled over to evil like you, Talpa._ She warned mentally. _Not while I still guard it._

"You know you don't have to do that." she gently remarked, turning around to face the five knelt Ronins.

"No." Ryo objected. "The Ancient clan guarded you and the five of us are oath-bound to do the same."

The other four nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Yup and that's it, for now anyway. Read and review. 


	3. Glory For Anubis

SaiorStar9: Was about time I updated. This is Chapter 2. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Nothing here are mine, well, except the plot.

Chapter 2: Glory For Anubis

* * *

Photographs from a photo-reconnaissance satellite reveal a small circle of nothingness, where the camera refused to pick up an image, in the area of Shinjuku. Japanese Defense Force helicopters tried to move in, reporting the presence of Talpa's Dark Castle, but their motors shut down when they reached Talpa's area of influence. When one tried to auto-rotate down, one of Talpa's warriors split its fuel tank open with a spear, and it exploded. Technology did not work where the Demon Lord's power held sway, and Talpa seemed to actually absorb power from such sources.

* * *

Inside the castle, the warlords were getting orders.

"Greetings Warlords." Talpa's voice boomed. "I trust that everything's going according to plan. I will achieve domination over this world but it seems five young warriors oppose me. They stand in our way. Know that they will be destroyed."

"Master, we have nothing to fear from them." Anubis reported. "With one stork, I'm sure they will have been dealt with."

""I don't think so." Cale interjected. "Those young warriors seem to possess some greater power."

"Cale, does that frighten you?" Anubis mocked.

"No, I'm just being cautious." Cale rebuked.

"There's a fine line between cautious and cowardice." Sekhmet remarked. "What we must do now is defeat..."

"Enough!" Talpa hollered, silencing his Warlords.

"Now then, who will be my champion of destruction?" he inquired.

"Master Talpa." Anubis stepped out. "Let me honor you."

"And why are you laughing Dais?" he asked, noting the Warlord's snort.

"You underestimate them. They may prove more than a match for you." Dais scoffed.

"But they're only children." Anubis remarked.

"Who can transform into mystical armor." Dais pointed out.

"Ha, mystical armor." Anubis scoffed.

"Silence!' Talpa hollered again. "When you eliminate them, my powers will only increase."

"Master." Anubis began. "Then let me have the honor of being the one to strike them down."

"Very well." Talpa granted his request. "If you wish so much."

"Behold!" the evil Lord showed the Warlords a viewing screen that showed Mia and Ami in an underground subway, the reincarnation of Athena looking pretty worried. "The key to their sure destruction. You can be certain that they will try to protect them, especially the blue-haired one. Without question they could be used to our advantage."

"What's so special about the blue-haired girl?" Dais asked.

"That one is the reincarnation of Athena. That monk's clan protects her with their lives." Talpa replied.

"Athena?" the Warlords chorused in disbelief.

"That weak girl?" Anubis was indignant.

"She's anything but weak. She holds the main key to the annihilation of the Netherworld itself. " Talpa cautioned. "Eliminate her but bring me the staff and shield she possess."

* * *

Back on the ground, everything was destroyed completely and crows flew over head.

"I never knew the Dynasty had such awesome power." Rowen remarked.

"You know what they say, the more awesome they are, the harder they fall." Sage added.

"Come on,, what are we sitting around here for? We should be out there looking for them." Rowen was getting impatient.

"Then what?" Sage asked his best friend. "We should go rushing right into a battle?"

"An eye for an eye, that's all I want." Rowen replied.

* * *

"The Dynasty's power is tremendous." Mia remarked. "I'm afraid more than just the city is in jeopardy."

"Don't worry though." she turned to Yuli. "I'm sure that our mum and dad are just fine Yuli."

"Do you think they're worried about me Mia?" Yuli asked.

"You'll see them soon. Trust me." Ryo promised. "I've sworn to crush the Dynasty's master."

"What do you say I give you a hand?" Kento suggested. "We'll beat them back to the hole they crawled out of."

"Rushing headlong into battle isn't wise. Especially when the Dynasty has an upper hand." Athena consuled, turning around to face the three teens.

"I don't need advice from a woman." Kento snorted.

"Kento!" Cye and Ryo chided the Warrior of Hardrock.

"Sorry." Kento muttered, remembering who she was.

"My name is Yuli." the young boy introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Yuli." Ryo smiled. "You can call me Ryo."

"And I'm Kento." the Warrior of Hardrock swallowed his burger.

My name's Cye." the British teen replied, noting Yuli's look at him.

Just then, Rowen and Sage came back underground.

"Sage anything?" Athena turned her attention to the two.

The blond shook his head.

"It's pretty desolate up there." Rowen reported.

"I see." Athena commented softly.

"Is anything wrong, Athena?" Sage asked the Goddess.

"No, it's just that something feels..." Athena frowned.

"Off?" Sage offered.

"Yes." Athena replied.

* * *

Above, jet aircraft attacked Talpa's castle, but Talpa turned their missiles around so they ended up shooting down each other instead. Further proof that it would take magic, not science, to defeat the Demon Lord.

Just then, White Blaze sensed danger and leapt down the stairs to warn them just as Anubis arrived on the street above. His search did not take long as he tore up the street above the subway to reveal their hiding place.

"Who are you?" Ryo demanded.

Athena expanded her Cosmo, deflecting the debris that Anubis caused.

"Excellent, they're with them." Anubis laughed. That said, he continued to finish ripping off the concrete completely.

"Why attack them when you can have a real battle?" Ryo asked.

Anubis laughed some more before continuing to tear the street apart.

"Everybody watch it." Sage cautioned.

"We have to think of their safety first." Ryo remarked.

The five Ronin Warriors called their armor, but used the armor's power to set a shield around the trio.

They then attacked Anubis without their armor and predictably, Anubis easily ignored their attacks and inflicted quite a bit of damage on them.

Finally, Anubis unleashed his tech, Quake With Fear, on the unarmored Ronins, trapping all five like flies in a web of chains.

"They're going to be killed. We have to do something." Yuli remarked.

"They're using their power to shield us." Mia explained.

"Ryo, dissolve the power circle and fight. Pit on the armor" Yuli called out.

"I don't think I can do it." Ryo replied, choking on the criss-crossed chains.

"That is truly sad." Anubis chuckled.

Then, the Warlord was stunned when he sensed a powerful aura coming from within the armor circle.

"What the..." the Warlord of Cruelty frowned, turning his attention back on the subway. There, he saw Athena, still in her dress he saw her in the previous episode, complete with a golden bird-shaped round staff on her right hand.

Athena's Cosmo flared, the round shaped symbol on her staff emitting the very same aura she exhibited. Her power flowed outwards, disputing the power circle.

"Athena..." the trapped Ronins gasped in awe.

With their armors back, the five broke free of Anubis' chains and proceeded to surround Anubis. The said Warlord sill showed no hesitation in attacking all five.

Ryo bravely, or foolishly (depends on how you look at it), went after Anubis, their attacks clashing with each other. Anubis was damaged in the exchange. Ryo was knocked unconscious, and one of his katanas fell to the ground below. The other Ronin Warriors arrived to defend Ryo. Talpa had been watching with amusement at Anubis' success, but became alarmed as each Ronin Warrior begun to glow, their energy beginning to unite. Talpa intervened, sending down a black tornado to kill them.

"This wind..." Mia gasped, her hair flying as Talpa's tornado descended.

"Up there." Yuli pointed to he roof of the building where the fight was taking place.

"Ronin Warriors, this shall be your last stand together." Talpa declared as all five were drawn into the funnel cloud.

"I won't allow it Talpa!" Athena announced defiantly, her Cosmo radiating brightly as she shot an golden energy beam from her staff at the black tornado.

As a result, each became a glowing ball of energy, and they shot away from the tornado in five different directions, the tornado torn apart by Athena's intervention. One of the energy spheres, red-colored, landed in Mount Fuji, an active volcano, which erupted under the impact.

* * *

SailorStar9: And this episode is down. As you can see, I suck with fighting scenes. 


	4. Secret of Wildfire

SailorStar9: You guys wanted this chapter so here goes. This is Chapter 3. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Nothing here are mine, well, except the plot.

Chapter 3: Secret of Wildfire

* * *

The narrator begins, "Japan was enjoying unprecedented prosperity. As if to challenge this prosperity, the Dynasty has besieged Tokyo. The Demon Lord, Talpa, has attacked Tokyo and had isolated it from the surrounding area. Rising up to fight this evil force are the five Ronin Warriors with their legendary armor. But, Talpa has separated the five from each other and had scattered them afar."

Yuli and Mia climbed out of the rubble they had taken refuge in to sleep through the night as the city crumbled around them.

_The five have been defeated. What are we supposed to do now?_ Mia wondered.

"Hi. Did I wake up up?" she turned to the just awake Yuli. "Sorry."

"Hey, where's Whiteblaze?" he asked, looking around.

"I didn't see him when I was up." Mia replied.

"Maybe he's looking for the Ronin Warriors." Yuli suggested. "We should go look too."

Just then Yuli noticed a growing glow not far away. It was one of Ryo's katanas, the one he lost in his battle with Anubis.

"This sword belongs to Ryo!" Yuli remarked.

At that moment, the building behind them collapsed.

"That was close." Mia remarked, picking up the sword. "If we'd stayed there, we'd be dead now."

"I bet Ryo's sword protected us from that." Yuli beamed.

"Yeah. I'm sure of it." Mia smiled.

Looking at the blade, Ryo's image flashed in her mind. _Ryo, are you and the others really alive?_

Just then, Whiteblaze came running into the scene.

"Huh?" Mia was puzzled at the tiger's intent look.

Kneeling down, she reached out her hand which Whiteblaze bit indicating that it wants her to follow it.

"You must know where Ryo is." Mia realized.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mt Fuji, the unconscious Ryo was lying in the lava when his kanji glowed on his forehead and the Ronin of Wildfire awoke.

"What is this place?" he wondered.

Then, it all came back to him, "That's right. We were blown away and scattered by Talpa. The armor must have protected me. I've got to get out of here right away."

* * *

Back in Talpa's castle, Anubis was chuckling at his victory.

"You shouldn't be too please, Anubis." Cale remarked.

"What?" Anubis demanded as the Warlord of Darkness appeared behind him.

"Consider the situation Anubis." Cale remarked.

"You should think about it." Dais agreed.

"About what? What do you mean?" Anubis demanded.

"You've only won because our Master Talpa played his hand." Cale mocked.

"That's right, your power didn't amount to much." Dais derided.

"To think you returned all scratched up like that." Sekhmet belittled.

"Admit it, that's the limit of your power." Cale mocked.

"The point is, we won." Anubis smirked.

"We've won?" Dais echoed.

"Do you consider that as some kind of prize?" Sekhmet asked.

"They sure got to you." Cale laughed.

"This is not the time for laughing." Talpa entered the conversation.

"Lord Talpa!" the four Warlords turned to their master.

"I used my powers of doom to defeat the Ronin Warriors." the demon lord added.

"Yes, it was awesome." Anubis remarked. "This clearly means we're victorious."

"Not so fast!" Talpa halted his celebration. "Their armor was able to protect them. No doubt they'll rise again."

"Look!" he boomed, the view screen came on, focusing on the running Whiteblaze with Mia on his back and carrying Ryo's sword and Yuli was on his skateboard as Whiteblaze pulled him along.

"What is this?" Cale inquired.

"They carry the sword to Wildfire one of them will rise again." Talpa predicted.

"What?" Sekhmet frowned.

"Lord Talpa, I understand clearly what you're saying." Anubis turned to face his master. "Let me finish them off once and for all."

Granted." Talpa gave his permission. "I will give you another shot at the prize. You shall go."

"Yes Master." Anubis bowed as the other three Warlords looked on in anger.

* * *

Back on the ground, Whiteblaze was running towards My Fuji with Mia on his back. Yuli was on his skateboard as the white tiger pulled the boy along.

Just then, Yuli was shocked to find Anubis and Talpa's demon army behind them.

"Those are Talpa's forces." Mia gasped in shock.

_They will know where the Ronin Warriors are hiding._ Anubis smirked.

The Ancient appeared mysteriously on top of a building.

Yuli was screaming in fear as the soldiers' arrows rained on him. Mia grabbed the boy and placed him on Whiteblaze as the tiger continued to run. Mia used the sword to deflect the arrows coming at them as Anubis and his army pursued.

_You can't escape me now._ Anubis chuckled mentally as he caught up with them.

Just then, the Ancient intervened and tossed his staff to the ground, causing a rift between them and Talpa's forces.

"What the..." Anubis gasped at the blinding light. The light then expanded, cutting through buildings and causing the soldiers to fall into a pit. That light had also dispersed the dark clouds surrounding the city.

"Someone out there is protecting us." Mia noted once everything is over.

"Mia, everything's working again." Yuli noted.

"That quake must have dispelled Talpa's hold on the city." Mia realized.

Then, she noticed her jeep.

"It's my car." she noted, running to the vehicle.

"It works." she added, turning on the ignition. With that, she drove off, with Whiteblaze running after them.

However, Anubis was saved from falling into the pit as his scythe was anchored to the side of a building.

Using his weighted chain, he pulled himself up and landed on top of a building.

"Was that the work of the armor?" he wondered. Then, his eyes focused on the smoking volcano in front of him.

"He's there huh?" he mused and took off.

* * *

Back on Mt Fuji, Ryo had somehow managed to climb to the lip of the volcano and was shocked to find Anubis waiting for him.

"Good effort, Ryo of Wildfire." the Warlord mocked.

"Anubis!" Ryo hissed.

"Too bad but you'll have to stay at the bottom of this molten pit." Anubis remarked and thrust his spear at the Warrior of Fire.

Ryo fell back into the volcano but managed to save himself by digging his katana into the side of the mountain.

"Die!" Anubis declared, driving his spear at the younger boy and digging the earth away.

"That's it!" he commented, thrusting his spear at the defendless Ronin.

Just then, Whiteblaze jumped in to deliver Ryo's missing sword.

"Whiteblaze!" Ryo called out, leaping up to retrieve his sword.

"Why you!" Anubis cursed as Ryo begun his assault on him.

"You won't beat me again." Ryo promised after Anubis pushed him back after a deadlock.

"You sure are a pesky one." Anubis chuckled.

"Look! It's Ryo!" Yuli beamed as both him and Mia reached the mountain.

"Ryo! You're alive after all." Mia was relieved.

Ryo turned to the non-fighters, "Mia, Yuli."

"Now!" Anubis took this distraction to attack.

Ryo barely missed the spear that was thrown at him. Anubis continued his relentless attack and finally managed to throw Ryo back into the volcano.

"I did it!" Anubis laughed at his victory.

But he was too bust laughing when he noticed that the volcano was about to erupt.

"But why?" Anubis was stunned.

The erupted lava brought Ryo back up and the Warrior of Fire was ready to battle.

"What?" Anubis demanded.

"But what's happening?" Yuli asked.

"His armor must have reacted to the heat of the lava." Mia explained. "The lava of Mt Fuji must have boosted the power of the Wildfire armor."

"Boosted the power?" Yuli echoed.

"The true power of the armor is beginning to reveal itself." Mia added.

Ryo landed on the ground, his armor still scotching hot from the lava.

"Dammit!" Anubis cursed, tossing his spear at Ryo who deflected it with his sword.

_What's going on here?_ Anubis was bewildered. _He's different. Stronger. All right!_

That decided, he launched another attack with his weighted scythe to which Ryo easily parried it away.

"Take that!" the Warlord shouted, coming at the Warrior of Wildfire with his spear. Ryo crossed his swords to block the attack.

"What?" Anubis demanded, shocked to see that his weapon was being melted off by Wildfire's swords.

"It's true. Ryo's beating him." Yuli beamed happily.

_How is this possible?_ Anubis mentally cursed. _How could he be doing this?_

_What is this feeling inside me?_ Ryo wondered. _I'm on fire inside out. Like a new power coursing through me._

Anubis finally unleashed his sure-kill, Quake With Fear, on Ryo. But Ryo managed to turn it back on him.

"That won't work on me, Anubis!" Ryo told the bound Warlord.

_How can this?_ Anubis was still confused.

"What's the matter Anubis? I'll make the first move this time." Ryo announced.

Finally, Anubis realized why. _I get it, his armor is the Wildfire. The armor of fire. He must have been powered up by the lava. If that's the case..._

Ryo rushed towards him as Anubis turned his attention elsewhere.

Jumping up to avoid Ryo's attack, he landed before the two non-fighters.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ryo demanded.

_He knows that Ryo's armor had increased from the heat. That's why he's coming for us._ Mia realized.

"Yuli run!" she called out and the two took off.

"I won't let you get away." Anubis laughed, twirling his chain and tossing it at them.

"What?" Anubis was shocked as his weighted chain was shot off course by a golden energy beam.

"Stop." came a soft but stern voice.

"What the..." Anubis stood still as Athena walked up the slope, her Staff in her left hand, her Cosmo spreading onto the ground.

Taking this distraction, Ryo apt at him, tackling the unfortunate Anubis into the volcano.

Anubis squirmed, trying to pry Ryo off of him. When the pair were almost at the bottom, Ryo suddenly released Anubis and jumped to a shelf on the inner wall.

Anubis threw his scythe and chain to another shelf on the other side of the magma pit, saving himself.

The volcano then began to erupt yet again.

In desperation, Anubis carved a large piece of rock out to the wall, causing it to fall onto the rising magma.

He jumped on, using it as a platform, and smugly wished Ryo a nice stay.

As Anubis smugly rode the rock up, Ryo burst out through the rock, once more recharged with the fire energy.

Clashing once again, Ryo's blades managed to break Anubis' chain with their heat.

For a moment, it was obvious that Anubis was losing.

He swung his scythe at Ryo, which was also broken by the fire warrior.

Ryo's next strike knocked Anubis into the magma, screaming.

Mia, Yuli, and Whiteblaze were sitting outside, just below the volcano's lip as Athena stood guard by their side.

* * *

In Talpa's throne room, Anubis was being censured by Talpa, "Anubis, I will deal with you later. Go!"

Anubis's undergear was all burnt and cut up.

"Yes Master." Anubis replied, his undergear all burst and cut up.

The other three Warlords grinned in malicious glee.

"It was my miscalculation that Wildfire would not rise. I have forgotten that they have Athena behind them. But we must not allow the other Ronin Warriors to be revive. See to it immediately!" Talpa ordered his remaining Warlords.

"Yes Master!" the three Warlords chorused.

* * *

Watching from a distance, Ryo realized that he would need the other armors in order to defeat Talpa.

"Yes, I'm sure the other four are alive somewhere. I'll help." Mia agreed.

Ryo nodded.

"I'll help too!" Yuli offered.

On another cliff, the Ancient stood watching. He smiled silently, glad that Wildfire had found the path to go.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, another chapter down. Read and review. 


	5. The Search Begins

SailorStar9: You guys wanted this chapter so here goes. This is Chapter 4. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Nothing here are mine, well, except the plot.

Chapter 4: The Search Begins

* * *

"That was a pathetic retreat for a braggart such as yourself, Anubis." Dais mocked the defeated Warlord.

"It's one thing that Anubis managed to disgrace himself but I'd hate to think the same for the rest of us." Cale belittled.

"You sure brought shame on us." Sekhmet accused.

"Warlords!" Talpa appeared before them, breaking up the argument.

"Yes Master." the four bowed.

"This is not the time to quarrel amongst yourselves." Talpa rebuked. "Even though we have millions of human souls in our possession, our goals have not yet been realized. That should be clear to you."

"I understand what you're saying Master." Cale remarked.

"And to repay your grudge of a thousand years." Sekhmet added.

"Let this be a warning, Anubis. Do not underestimate the power of the armor." Talpa advised.

"Yes." Anubis bowed.

"The armor of Wildfire is strengthened by the extreme heat of the volcano's lava. We must not be careless." Talpa warned.

"My apologies Master Talpa." Anubis replied.

"But the odds are still in our favor." Talpa remarked. "Though we have to move swiftly."

"What do you mean, Master?" Dais asked.

"They can't realize their full potential of their armors." Talpa replied.

"I see." Sekhmet smirked. "We'll bury them before all five are reunited."

"Correct Sekhmet." Talpa commented. "But we do not know where they lie dormant and hidden from us. We do not even know how they'll be re-awakened. Come forth Sekhmet."

"I am to, Master?" Sekhmet inquired.

"I want you to use all your abilities to find them." Talpa instructed. "And destroy that armor."

"I will be sure to deal with that armor." Sekhmet promised.

* * *

Back on Earth, Whiteblaze was running behind Mia's jeep.

"He's fast asleep." Ryo commented, looking at Yuli who was napping on Athena's lap.

"Ryo." Mia begun. "Let's go to Sengoku University to see my grandfather."

"Why? Ryo asked.

He knows more about this than I do." Mia answered. "He told me that the potential of the armor can't be realized unless they're all together."

"I agree." Ryo replied. "I was thinking along those lines as well. I was trying to think back to the instant I was blown away to Mt Fuji. I try but I can't remember a thing. The next thing I know, I was covered in lava."

"I'm sure grandfather can help us." Mia assured him.

* * *

"Stop!" Yuli called out as Mia drove past a row of houses.

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked.

"My house is near here." Yuli informed him.

"Yuli, your parents were captured by Talpa." Mia told him.

"No, that's not true!" Yuli protested. "I'm sure they're home. They're really fast runners."

"No matter how fast, they couldn't have gotten away." Ryo added.

"You liar! Don't talk about them like that!" Yuli rebuked.

"All right." Mia sighed. "Let's do it for Yuli's sake."

Stopping outside Yuli's house, the young boy ran to the gate.

"I'm home!" he announced. Finding the door locked, he took out the key in his pocket and opened the door.

"Dad? Mom? I'm home!" he declared, flinging the door open, only to find the house deserted. Not believing his eyes, he ran into the house and opened every door. Finally, he ran to the greenhouse and was stunned to find all the potted plants have wilted. Picking up a pot, he recalled what his mother had told him. At that, his tears flowed.

He looked up when Mia placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yuli, your parents will return." she assured him.

"I'm going to fight too. We'll beat them and rescue my parents." Yuli promised, wiping his tears away.

"That's the attitude." Ryo smiled.

"It's pointless to water plants that are almost dead." he pointed out, noticing Yuli had picked up a watering can.

Mia gave him a look to which Ryo blinked in confusion.

* * *

Later, the four arrived at Sengoku University, Whiteblaze close behind.

"What a creepy place." Ryo commented., looking around.

_Something's not right._ Mia frowned.

"These plants..." Athena remarked, kneeling down to touch the dead greenery. "Something's wrong. Someone had been here."

"Why are you working in the dark, grandfather?" Mia asked once they entered the research room.

"Just leave it." Doctor Koji stopped her when Mia was about to reach for the light switch.

Mia frowned and she walked forward.

"Do you know where the other Ronin Warriors are?" she asked. "We realized that Ryo alone isn't capable of fighting the Dynasty."

"The human era is over now." Doctor Koji commented. "There's no point in denying reality."

"I can't believe you're saying that. How could you give up?" Mia rebuked.

"This means that the Ronin Warriors are no match for the Dynasty." Doctor Koji replied. "Unfortunately no one knows where they may be lying dormant."

"Then I'll just have to find them myself." Mia retorted and started working on the other computer.

Meanwhile, Yuli had found a Polaroid camera and had started shotting photos.

He focused the camera on the armor display case and was shocked t o see the red glowing eyes in the empty armor. He focused the camera again and this time, the armor moved.

"Ryo, the armor just moved." he cried out.

Ryo laughed, "Armor can't move on its own."

His sentence was immediately silenced when Whiteblaze growled a warning.

"Mia!" he warned, jumping in front of Yuli. "The Dynasty, they're here."

that said, the armors in the display cases shifted and they burst out of the glass to attack. Whiteblaze and Ryo teamed up and dispatched the wraiths easily.

Then Mia screamed when the possessed Doctor caught her in a choke hold.

Ryo quickly tackled the Doctor away.

"A demon soldier has possessed the Doctor." Ryo realized when the elderly man picked up a sword to attack him.

"Stop it Ryo! You'll hurt him!" Mia screamed.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Ryo asked as he dodged every sword slice the Doctor threw at him.

Finally, the Doctor had Ryo cornered.

"This is it for you." the Doctor grinned as he prepared to finish Ryo off.

Just then, Athena intervened, parrying the blade with her staff. The symbol of her bird-shaped staff glowed golden as she turned the stick to the Doctor. At the flare of her holy Cosmo, the demon soldier was dispelled from the Doctor's body.

"Grandfather!" Mia ran to support her grandfather. "Grandfather, hang in there."

"Mia..." the Doctor smiled weakly at her granddaughter.

"Grandfather, you're going to be alright." Mia assured him.

"I know it's too late for me." Doctor Koji told her. "I've been possessed by the Dynasty's evil for too long."

Turning to the worried Goddess of Wisdom, he smiled weakly, recognizing her holy Cosmo, "Now that you've found not only the Ronin Warriors, you've also found Athena. This world may indeed be saved after all."

"No, grandfather. No!" Mia wailed.

"The Ronin Warriors are..." Doctor Koji gasped, reaching out to the computer. "lying dormant..."

Mia quickly took him over to the computer. Doctor Koji erased what Mia had typed in and replaced them with his typings.

"This is where they are." he informed her. "The password for the system is..."

The old doctor did not manage to complete his sentence before he passed away in Mia's arms.

"Grandfather!" Mia cried

"Doctor!" Ryo gasped.

"Grandfather!" Mia wailed, hugging her dead grandfather.

Just then, Whiteblaze growled when he sensed Sekhmet and ran out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Ryo called out to the white tiger. Then, he turned upon hearing Mia's furious typing.

"It's no good." Mia hook her head as the screen came up blank.

"Mia." Ryo came up to her. "You must be grieve-stricken."

He was cut short by Mia's determined face.

"I feel bad for her." Yuli remarked sadly.

* * *

"I'll have to crush them before the other Ronin Warriors are found." Sekhmet remarked, as he watched from the top of a building.

Then he turned at the sound of Whiteblaze's roar.

"Annoying white tiger." the Warlord seethed. "Must've sniffed me out."

* * *

"I can't find it." Mia slammed her hands on the computer in frustration. "I can't find the password. Oh grandfather, please help me."

"Calm down Mia." Ryo advised.

"But you don't understand. Right now Talpa could be going after the others." Mia told him.

"If worse comes to worse, I'll fight him alone." Ryo told her.

"I'll fight too." Yuli added.

"Yeah and we've got Yuli." Ryo agreed.

A blood red light caught their attention.

"What the..." Ryo gasped when he turned to the building top.

* * *

"You offensive creature." Sekhmet hissed as Whiteblaze pounced at him.

Striking his sword at the tiger, he sent Whiteblaze to the ground with his poison.

"This is the end of you. Die!" Sekhmet declared, raising his sword to strike the fallen tiger.

"Hold it!" Ryo called out, arriving just on time.

"So you've appeared." Sekhmet grinned. "I, Sekhmet, Warlord of Venom, am not the same with Anubis."

"I'll finish you off quickly." he added, drawing another sword.

"You can try." Ryo challenged. "I'm going to avenge the death of the Doctor."

"Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin!" Ryo droned on his armor.

"Your armor means nothing. You're not a worthy opponent." Sekhmet scoffed.

"Snake Fang Strike!" he unleashed his attack.

"What?" Ryo gasped, seeing Sekhmet grow six arms.

Sekhmet laughed as he dashed forward with his swords, "Die."

Ryo was thrown back by Sekhmet's poison. He looked at his armor where Sekhmet's swords had grazed him to find the area had melted.

"What's the matter? Is that the most you can handle?" Sekhmet mocked. "You thought you can win huh? Don't make me laugh."

Ryo muttered a curse.

* * *

Back in the research room. Mia was still typing on the computer.

"This isn't it." she shook her head furiously.

"Calm your mind Mia." Athena advised. "Something will come up."

Mia looked at the younger girl and nodded.

"Grandfather, what should I do?" she begged. Then, a memory came to her.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What a beautiful day." Doctor Koji remarked, looking out of the window. "Mia, did you know that 'Fuji' also means 'immortal'?"_

_End of flashback

* * *

_

"I get it." Mia gasped in realization. "Fuji is immortal. So Ryo lying dormant on the volcano means... Ryo's armor is Wildfire, so 'fire is summer'."

"I've got it!" she beamed when the password was confirmed to be right.

"Really?" Yuli asked in joy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryo and Sekhmet were sill fighting.

Sekhmet began raining his poison on Ryo. The Warrior of Fire fell to the ground when the area his was standing on dissolved under Sekhmet's poison.

Sekhmet jumped in after him and chuckled, "I suppose we should end this."

* * *

Back in the research room, Mia was cracking the next line.

"The password is 'autumn'" she recited as she typed. Then, she smiled as she solved the second line. The three occupants screamed as Sekhmet's attack reached their floor.

_Darn, if we keep fighting here, the three of them will get hurt._ Ryo thought worriedly.

"We have to get out of here." Mia cautioned, shutting the portable computer down and taking it with her.

"Hurry!" she grabbed Yuli just as he finished snapping another photo. The trio escaped just in time as Sekhmet's poison leveled the entire building.

"Oh no!" Ryo gasped, and jumped to avoid Sekhmet's attack.

"How can I defeat him?" Ryo wondered as Sekhmet pressed forward.

"Ryo!" Yuli's voice came from behind.

"They're alright." Ryo was relieved when he saw the three had made it out safe.

"Just two of them are his real arms." Yuli informed the Warrior of Fire as he brandished the photo he had just taken. "He's just moving them really fast. Look!"

"I see. Now I get it." Ryo realized. "His slight of arms just made it look like he had six arms."

Jumping up, Ryo removed his armor.

"Are you ready to die kid?" Sekhmet mocked.

"I'm not going to be fooled by your tricks." Ryo retorted.

"Don't think you can avoid just just because you know my trick." Sekhmet mocked.

The Warlord of Venom dashed forward, brandishing his six swords at Ryo who effortlessly dodged all of them when the timing was just right, Ryo grabbed one of Sekhmet's swords and leapt behind the Warlord. Before he knew what had happened, Sekhmet was sliced by his own weapon when Ryo struck him from behind and Warlord lost grip of the rest of his five swords.

The five swords landed on the ground around him, unleashing their poison back on its master.

"You may have beaten me but it's too early to celebrate." Sekhmet warned as he was bathed in the pillar of his own attack. Ryo managed to get out of the way as the building they were fighting on collapsed.

* * *

"Yuli, you really helped me back there. Thanks a lot." Ryo praised the young boy.

"Ryo, I've solved the riddle." Mia told him. "We have to get to Akidoshi Plateau immediately."

"Akidoshi?" Ryo echoed. "Who do you think will be there?"

* * *

Back in the demolished University, Sekhmet climbed out of the rumble.

"So, they've fallen into my trap." the Warlord smirked. "I'll destroy all of you there."

* * *

Mia stopped the jeep by the beach as the five basked in the sunset.

"Let's go Mia." Yuli said after some time.

"Let's wait a little longer." Mia replied.

Yuli shook his head, "But it must be tougher on you than for me."

Ryo turned to them, "We have to hurry and find the other four to defeat Talpa."

The three nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Read and review. 


	6. Halo's Prison

SailorStar9: Figured you guys wanted this chapter out. So here it is. This is Chapter 5. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Nothing here are mine, well, except the plot.

Chapter 5: Halo's Prison

* * *

The scene opens with Whiteblaze running on the beach as the humans rode in Mia's car.

"Hey Mia, where are we heading anyway?" Yuli asked.

"The Caves of Autumn in Yamiguchi Prefecture." Mia replied.

"The Caves of Autumn?" Yuli echoed.

"That's right." Mia replied. "There's a stalactite cave there."

"Stalactite?" Yuli questioned.

Ryo laughed, "Like icicles of stone formed from water flowing over the rocks. Didn't they teach that in school?"

"I know what they are." Yuli retorted. "But why are we going there?"

"Because it's one of the darkest spots in the world." Athena answered for Mia.

"Darkest?" Yuli blinked at the Goddess.

Athena nodded, "Halo's in that darkness. Remember what the poem said?"

Yuli nodded, recalling the third line, _darkest prison sheds the light_.

"The light blossoms when in the darkest prison. The blossom of light avoids the light and it lives within the Caves of Autumn." Athena elaborated. "In other words when light shines in the Caves of Autumn, Sage of Halo will be revived."

_Sage of Halo._ Ryo thought._ I will do what I can to awake you.

* * *

_

Finally, the group arrived at their destination.

"Wow." these rocks look like animal grazing." Yuli breathed in awe at the rock formations on the surface. "Do you really thing Sage is here?"

"Yes, I'm sure he is." Mia replied. "He should be lying dormant somewhere in these caves."

"We'll find you Sage." Ryo promised.

Just then, Whiteblaze came running into the scene.

"He's fast." Yuli commented when the white tiger came running in.

"All of Japan is like Whiteblaze's backyard." Ryo explained. "Let's go."

Unknown to them, Sekhmet was watching from a high rock.

"Halo is sleeping in here huh?" the Warlord mused. "I was right to pretend I died back there."

* * *

"Hello!" Yuli hollered into the cavern.

"Is Sage really in there?" the boy asked.

"Yes, I'm sure he's here." Mia replied.

Just then. Whiteblaze growled.

"Huh? Ryo, what wrong?" Yuli asked.

"Enemies." Ryo replied.

"Mia stay back." he warned, putting himself in front of the small group.

"I know you're there. Show yourself!" he demanded.

In response, Sekhmet emerged from the stream before them.

"Thanks for guiding me here." the Warlord smirked.

"Sekhmet, Warlord of Venom." Ryo hissed. "I thought you were dead."

Sekhmet laughed, "I cannot be so easily defeated by the likes of you. I had to find Halo so that I can bury you along with him."

"I wonder if you can." Ryo retorted. "I still have lots to do."

"Think you're tough huh?" Sekhmet scoffed as he drew his sword. "Do you think you can be a match for a Warlord like me?"

"I will battle you." Ryo challenged. "All of you, get in there."

"Right." Mia nodded and the small group took off.

"You're not lying a finger on Sage." Ryo promised, taking up a battle stance.

"My snake-fang swords will kill everything it touches." Sekhmet cautioned. "Here I come."

The Warlord of Venom leapt at the Warrior of Fire, sword in hand. Ryo quickly dodged the attack.

"You think you can avoid the power of my sword?" Sekhmet mocked as he sent his poison wave towards the rock Ryo had jumped on. Ryo quickly leapt off the destroyed stone.

"Die!" Sekhmet declared, thrusting his sword rapidly at Ryo who dodged every strike.

"Take this!" Ryo called out, using the surrounding walls as leverage and flew-kicked Sekhmet.

"Way to go, Ryo!" Yuli cheered.

_Ryo has grown more powerful._ Mia thought in awe.

"Do you really think you've successfully dodged my attack?" Sekhmet sneered.

"What?" Ryo demanded. Then, his undergear sizzled as Sekhmet's poison burnt it.

"Since when did it happen?" Ryo wondered aloud.

"My sword of venom can burn through anything. Enjoy the experience." Sekhmet informed him as he drew out another sword.

"Come on." Ryo challenged.

"Die!" Sekhmet dashed forward. Then he frowned as Ryo skillfully avoided his thrusts.

_I can see through this trick now._ Ryo thought.

He leapt up when Sekhmet crossed his swords.

_What? He disappeared?_ The Warlord wondered.

"Gotcha!" Ryo cried out in victory as he appeared behind Sekhmet and tossing the Warlord away over his shoulder.

"I cant believe the strength I have." Ryo gasped in astonishment. "I feel many times stronger than I've ever felt before. Ever since I've been revived in the lava of Mt. Fuji, I've been gaining power every time I fight. The power in my armor is increasing.

"Amazing. I believe Ryo can beat anyone now." Yuli cheered.

_Ryo's power and speed are clearly greater than ever!_ Mia thought.

_Master Talpa was right._ Sekhmet thought. _If this is how they can develop, they will become an enemy to be greatly feared._

"You mongrel! I'll show you the power I've got!" Ryo challenged.

"Ronin Warrior..." Sekhmet hissed, poised to attack. "It looks like I have to finish you all off now."

That said, the demon soldiers who came with him emerged from the stream.

"Ryo of Wildfire." Sekhmet smirked. "You'll learn of the pain of my snake-fang sword. You shall enjoy its venom."

"Mia, get Athena and Yuli in there!" Ryo instructed.

"All." Mia nodded. "Let's go."

"Guess I'll have to go after them once I defeat you." Sekhmet snorted. "Get him."

Ryo quickly dispatched off the soldiers.

"Take this!" Sekhmet swung his swords at Ryo. Ryo jumped to avoid the attack.

Sekhmet then threw his swords at Ryo when he landed, which missed and got embedded into the stone wall. The Warlord then drew his other four swords at Ryo who ducked, only to have one of the sword's poison enter his eyes.

Sekhmet smirked at the unfortunate warrior, "Have a taste of my venom."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mia, Athena and Yuli were running into the cave when Whiteblaze growled and turned back.

"What's the matter Whiteblaze?" Mia asked.

"It's Wildfire, isn't it?" Athena inquired knowingly as the tiger jumped before the trio and growled.

With another growl, Whiteblaze took off.

"Whiteblaze!" Yuli called out to the with tiger. "Mia, we have to help him out."

"We can't." Athena shook her head. "We'll be more of an hindrance than of help. We have to believe them."

_Power isn't everything Wildfire. Remember that. _Athena passed a mental warning to the Warrior of Fire.

* * *

"Is it painful? Are you suffering?" Sekhmet chuckled at the writhing Ryo."What do you think of the taste of darkness? The venom of the Warlord of Venom."

"Now know the full power of a Warlord of Doom." he declared, summoning his swords back to him. Ryo jumped to dodge the flying swords.

"Without your sight, I'll like to see how you intend of fighting me." Sekhmet mocked as he walked forward.

Just then, Athena's mental message conveyed into Ryo's mind.

_Athena..._ Ryo thought. _She's right. I have to be calm and try to sense him. If I can sense where he is, I should be able to dodge him._

Sekhmet grinned evilly as he closed in on Ryo.

_It's no good. I can't sense him._ Ryo thought in horror. _I'm finished at this rate. What can I do?_

Just then, Whiteblaze entered the scene and carried his blinded master off.

Sekhmet growled in annoyance and threw his swords at the entrance, sealing the cave.

"They're trapped in the cave like rats." the Warlord grinned.

_Thanks Whiteblaze._ Ryo mentally conveyed his thanks.

After pausing for a rest, Ryo washed his eyes with the water that dripped down from the cave ceiling.

"It's not good. I can still feel the pain." Ryo remarked.

"Whiteblaze, were you hit with that venom too?" Ryo turned to the tiger when he heard the overgrown cat collapse to the ground.

Ryo got up, "You rest here. I'll go and look for Sage on my own."

"Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin!" Ryo droned on his armor.

"The armor will call out to the other armor." the transformed Ryo noted, pulling out his swords. "Tell me where Sage is."

_Is that Halo?_ Ryo wondered, as an image of Palladium in a halo of holy light appeared in his mind, showing him a vision of a huge ice pillar, with Sage trapped inside it.

"Athena, guide me to Sage of Halo." he pleaded and jumped into the abyss below.

* * *

Meanwhile, the trio were climbing up a stone wall.

"Mia, where could Sage be?" Yuli asked.

"In light." Mia replied.

"So, we'll just have to find that light." Yuli pointed out.

Their conversation was interrupted by the demon soldiers who had caught up with them.

"Soldiers!" Mia gasped. "Let's go!"

* * *

Back with Ryo, the armored warrior laid in the deep pit he had fallen into. He painfully got up, his swords resonating again due to the closeness of the other armor.

* * *

Mia, Yuli and Athena were running to escape the demon soldiers when they find themselves cornered by Sekhmet's soldiers on both sides.

"A shining light huh Halo?" Sekhmet mocked as he stepped forward. "Finding him will be easier than I thought."

"I'm sure Ryo's already found him." Yuli retorted.

"You think Wildfire can find him?" Sekhmet ridiculed. "I don't believe he can."

"Ryo!" Mia exclaimed. "What have you done to him?"

"You should be more worried about yourselves." Sekhmet told her.

"Attack!" he ordered the soldiers with him.

The soldiers rushed towards the trio. Athena stood before the other two, her arms spread out. As the soldiers got near to the Goddess, with their weapons drawn but once they got near to her holy Cosmo, the soldiers were immediately destroyed, the evil within them dissipated.

"Who does this aura belong to?" Sekhmet suddenly gasped in horror, feeling a strong aura flood the cavern.

"Impossible!" the Warlord took a step backward, seeing the towering golden aura build up around Athena. "I'm actually feeling a very powerful aureole from this girl. What is this power? I'm feeling such a strong and suffocating pressure and this power is really restricting my movements like I'm being chained."

"I order you to return to Talpa." Athena instructed sternly.

"How dare you!" Sekhmet shouted.

"I'm still unable to move." he mentally cursed.

"This light..." Mia wondered. "Could it be referring to her?"

* * *

"Darn, if only I could see." Ryo muttered a curse. Just then, his swords resonated again and Ryo followed the sound. The resonating eventually guided him to the bank of a frozen lake.

Ryo stepped onto the ice which was crashed under his weight and he fell through the ice and into another pit.

Right when he fell, the reverberating grew louder and Ryo's sword paused at the ice pillar which held Sage.

"Sage, is that you? Ryo asked. "Are you here?"

In frustration, he slashed the ice pillar with his swords, making small cut marks on the crystal.

"Sage, why? Why can't you hear me?" Ryo shouted in disappointment.

"I see you've found him." Athena's relieved voice sounded behind him. "I knew you could."

"Athena..." Ryo turned to the Goddess.

"Good, now I can bury all of you here." Sekhmet mocked as his poison melted off the ice wall.

"Why you!" Ryo readied a fighting pose.

"Watch it." Sekhmet smirked as he jumped down. "It must be tough for you Wildfire, not being able to see. But you've been blinded by my venom."

"I'm not able to see, but you still won't be laying a hand on Sage." Ryo promised, his swords drawn.

"There's nothing you can do now!" Sekhmet told him, coming down on the blinded warrior, his snake-fang swords drawn.

Ryo was struck back against the ice pillar by Sekhmet's venom bubble.

"I can't move!" Ryo gasped as he was pinned against the pillar by the static electricity as Sekhmet prepared his 'Snake Fang Strike' tech.

"I won't finish you off yet." Sekhmet smirked as Ryo as hit back by his attack. "I want to have a little fun first."

"You wish to save Halo." he sneered, pulling Ryo up in a choke-hold. "It's too bad you can't. Halo's nothing but a rag doll now."

"Understand?" he hollered, tossing Ryo against the pillar of ice.

"Sage..." Ryo muttered, as he fell to the ground.

"Sage!" he screamed. "Why can't you hear me? My cries! Wake up Sage, from the darkness!"

With that, he punched the stalactite.

Sekhmet laughed, "Seems he can't hear your shouts. It should be clear that you've reach your limit."

"I can't give up. I won't." Ryo swore.

"Wake up now Sage!" he shouted, giving the stalactite another punch. Ryo's second punch finally broke through, causing a crack to snake up.

"The ice is breaking apart." Yuli beamed.

"Sage." Ryo gasped as the green light from Halo's armor streamed out from the icy chamber. Weakened by his last fight, Ryo collapsed on the ground.

Sage was finally able to burst out of his prison with the weakened pressure point in the stalactite.

"Halo!" Sekhmet gasped in horror at the awakened warrior.

"Demon, you won't get away with this." Sage swore.

"Annoying pest!" Sekhmet hollered as he ran towards Sage.

With a sweep of his nodachi, Sage disarmed Sekhmet of his weapons.

Raising his nodachi, Sage fired his 'Thunderbolt Cut' at Sekhmet. The Warlord was literally blasted away by the attack.

After defeating Sekhmet, the group exited the caves.

"In order to infuse my body with the power of light, it was necessary for me to lay in darkness." Sage informed the blinded Ryo.

"Sage..." Ryo muttered.

"Ryo, I heard your cries clearly. Even as I lay in the darkness." Sage told him.

"Sage, what are you doing? Mia asked, as Sage placed himself across Ryo.

"I feel I have the power of light which can bring back Ryo's sight." Sage replied.

Placing the tip of his nodachi's blade in front of Ryo's headgear, Sage reflected the sun's light into Ryo's eyes.

"Sage." Ryo smiled at his comrade.

"Sorry I caused you so much trouble." Sage apologized.

"Yay!" Yuli whooped. "Sage of the Halo has been revived!"

* * *

SailorStar9: And another chapter goes down. Read and review.


	7. The Counter Attack

SailorStar9: Figured you guys wanted this chapter out and I'm making up for lost time. So here it is. This is Chapter 6. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Nothing here are mine, well, except the plot.

Chapter 6: The Counter Attack

* * *

"Churns beneath the Swirling Salt..." Ryo recited from the poem. 

"Spring!" Yuli interjected as the said word appeared.

"Naruto?" Sage echoed.

"The 'swirling salt' must refer to Cye of the Torrent." Mia replied.

"Cye's lying beneath Naruto Strait." Ryo agreed.

* * *

"You think Cye's in that whirlpool?" Yuli asked as the group arrived at the Straits. 

"Yeah, he should be resting up good in those whirlpools." Ryo replied.

"But how do we get him out?" Yuli asked.

"I'll get him out in a jiffy in my undergear." Ryo assured the young boy.

"Ryo, you take care of Cye. We'll go ahead." Sage told the Warrior of Fire.

"You're getting Kento right?" Yuli asked.

"Yup." Sage nodded. "With Talpa on our heels, it's best we find the others as quickly as possible."

"Ryo, are you sure you're alright?" Mia asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Ryo assured her. "As soon as I have Cye, we'll head straight up to Hokkaido."

"I'm here too, so there two of us!" Yuli protested mildly.

Whiteblaze roared as he leapt between the two.

"And of course Whiteblaze will help too." Yuli added nervously.

Everyone else laughed as Yuli pacified the tiger.

* * *

"I can't let anymore of them revive." Sekhmet remarked as he stood aside. "The one in Naruto Strait." 

"And they know of another in the north." he added as Mia and Sage drove off. "With each one of they revive, they all get stronger. There's no telling what power they'll have when there's five. But first, I must inform Master Talpa of their presence."

* * *

Back in Talpa's castle, Talpa was giving orders, "Sekhmet, this time you must finish off Ryo of the Wildfire and Sage of the Halo." 

"Master Talpa, allow me to finish off Halo who has now headed to the north." Anubis pleaded for another chance.

"You don't give up do you Anubis?" Cale mocked.

Turning to Talpa, he bowed, "I would like to have the privilege. Allow me the honor."

Talpa laughed, "Very well Cale, you may deal with this problem."

* * *

"Yuli, Athena, always stay close to Whiteblaze." Ryo told the two as he prepared to jump into the water. 

With that, he leapt into the water.

_Are you down there, Cye?_ Ryo wondered as he neared the whirlpools. His swim was interrupted by Talpa's soldiers.

_Talpa's goons. So they showed up huh? _Ryo thought as the said soldiers dropped into the water.

_If I waste time here, I'll run out of breath. I'll just have to deal with them._ Ryo thought as he dodged every one of the spears.

Quickly dispersing the demon soldiers, Ryo swum back up to the surface.

"Ryo!" Yuli exclaimed as Ryo's fight re-entered the water.

"We've got to help him, Whiteblaze." he told the white tiger.

As Yuli and Whiteblaze ran off to aid Ryo, Athena sighed and closed her eyes, her hands clasped in prayer. Her Cosmo flared as she started praying.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cye had sensed Ryo's presence, but was unable to wake himself up from the suspended animation. He was surrounded by the three whirlpools, several hundred fish, and an orca more, all of them seemed intent on keeping him safe.

* * *

Ryo continued fighting in the water and quickly found himself outmatched in his undergear. Tossing off the soldier who had got him by surprise, Ryo swum off to safety. 

_I'm just have to transform and finish them off._ Ryo thought.

"Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin!" Ryo droned on his armor.

He leapt out of the water and quickly dispatched of the soldiers in the water.

"Whiteblaze, go get those guys now." Yuli told the white tiger and the overgrown feline attacked the archers on shore.

After wiping out the soldiers, Ryo sunk back into the water.

He thought, _The armor slows me down in water. Time to find Cye._ And he swum off.

* * *

Back on the surface, Sekhmet was watching in great amusement. 

"Ryo of Wildfire, you're not even aware that your armor will be your undoing." the Warlord chuckled. "Naruto Strait should be your grave."

With that, he dove into the water.

"That was Sekhmet." Yuli gasped.

"Careful Ryo!" he shouted a warning.

* * *

Back in the water, Ryo was swimming towards the whirlpools when Ryo stopped short. 

_What is going on?_ The Warrior of Fire wondered. _It hurts._

Wincing, he quickly landed on the bottom of the lake.

_What's going on with my armor?_ Ryo wondered.

Just then, Sekhmet landed in front of him.

"Sekhmet!" Ryo hissed, poising to strike.

"Get ready, Ryo of Wildfire!" the smirking Warlord declared. Pulling out his swords, he unleashed his poison in the water.

Jumping, Sekhmet attacked Ryo who dodged the attack.

_This isn't right. Something's wrong with my armor._ Ryo thought, his armor spouting off pinkish colored sparks.

Next, we see Sekhmet's poison taking effect as the fish that came in contact with the venom die and started floating upwards.

"Ryo of Wildfire, I might have failed to destroy you back in Yamiguchi, but this time, I'm sure to finish you off." Sekhmet grinned.

He jumped and clashed with Ryo in a sword battle.

_I can't... I can't get any strength..._ Ryo thought miserably.

Sekhmet laughed as the aftereffects of their previous battle took its toil.

_But why?_ Ryo wondered.

"You must be wondering why." Sekhmet smirked.

"What?" Ryo demanded.

"You mustn't underestimate the poison of the Warlord of Venom." Sekhmet told him.

"Poison?" Ryo echoed.

"That's right." Sekhmet sneered.

"This is the end of you." he added, encasing Ryo within his poison bubble.

With a quick twist of his sword, Sekhmet flung Ryo away.

"What is this?" Ryo finally noticed the pink sparks on his armor.

"I get it." he realized as he recalled the previous battle against Sekhmet. "My injury from last time."

"You finally understand." Sekhmet smirked. "But it's too late. Slowly the pain you feel will consume you and I, Sekhmet, Warlord of Venom, will be the one to finish you off."

"Why you!" Ryo hissed as he painfully stood up and kneeling back down seconds later.

"And this water helps my poison cause more damage to your armor." Sekhmet informed him. "This is the end of you boy. I have to finish you off before Cye of the Torrents revives."

"What? I won't let you!" Ryo challenged.

"Do you think you can stop me now?" Sekhmet mocked. "You're too weak. Prepare to take my ultimate blow!"

"Snake Fang Strike!" the Warlord unleashed his attack. "Die!"

The attack hit Ryo head on and coupled with his previous injury, Ryo was blasted off, his twin swords flinging out of his hands.

With Ryo seemingly dead, Sekhmet went off to find and destroy Cye.

* * *

Back on shore, Athena's eyes widened as she felt Ryo's Cosmo fade off. 

"Wildfire..." she muttered in worry.

* * *

"I found you, Torrent." Sekhmet smirked as he landed before Cye's resting place. 

"Are these fish trying to protect him? Sekhmet sneered as a wall of fish blocked his path.

"Outta my way!" he cursed, trying to slice the fish wall.

Angered, he unleashed his poison on them, causing the wall to disappear as the fish died from his poison.

"I'll finish you once and for all." Sekhmet smirked, landing in front of the sleeping Torrent.

_A killer whale?_ He frowned as the said mammal attacked him.

With a loud cry, the whale dove at him again.

"Annoying pest." Sekhmet scorned. "Stay outta my way."

The orca cried and dove at him again but this time, Sekhmet used his poison on it, blasting the mammal away.

Just then, Ryo's katanas flew towards the still sleeping Cye, the symbol of Trust appearing on the auburn-haired teen's forehead.

The katanas circled the light blue bubble Cye was in, the kanji of Trust glowing brighter and the bubble dispelled.

Sekhmet turned his attention to the awakened Cye.

_He's been revived huh?_ The Warlord wondered.

"Torrent." Sekhmet told the newly awakened warrior. "You awoke just in time to be buried along with Ryo of the Wildfire."

"What? You killed Ryo?" Cye demanded.

_This is Ryo's sword._ He wondered, one of the Wildfire katanas falling into his hand. _And all these dead fish..._

"What have you done?" the Warrior of Water demanded.

"I gave them a taste of my poison." Sekhmet smirked.

"What?" Cye demanded harshly. His anger erupted and using his advantage in water, Cye used his armor's power to create a whirlpool that blew Sekhmet away.

* * *

"What's going on down there?" Yuli asked in shock as the calm waters started to churn. 

Out of the whirlpool, Cye jumped up to the surface, with the unconscious Ryo over his shoulder.

"It's Cye!" Yuli beamed.

"Is Ryo going to be okay?" he asked once Cye placed Ryo on the bridge.

"Yeah." Cye replied. "But he wouldn't have made it if he stayed there any longer. He should recover in time."

Cye's conversation was cut off when he sensed a powerful aura coming towards them.

The Warrior of Torrent blinked as Athena knelt beside the fallen Warrior of Fire.

Placing a hand on his shoulder blade, Athena passed her healing Cosmo into Ryo.

"Athena..." Cye muttered.

"Yuli, Whiteblaze, take care of Ryo." he instructed.

"Where are you going Cye?" Yuli asked.

"I'm going to get rid of Sekhmet." Cye replied and jumped back into the water.

* * *

"Darn, so that must've been one of his armor's powers." Sekhmet cursed as he stood up. 

_Where did he get this power?_ The Warlord wondered as the enraged Torrent went back for him, his trident locking his swords.

_If it's comes to this, then..._ Sekhmet frowned.

"Take this!" he shouted, swinging his poisoned swords at Cye.

"How do you like the taste of my poison huh?" the Warlord grinned.

"Sekhmet, your venom has no effect me right now." Cye told him, his armor dispelling the attack.

"I see." Sekhmet sneered. "Your armor is the Torrent. You think you're invincible in water."

"Sekhmet, I won't forgive this." Cye swore, his trident shooting forward and grasping Sekhmet's swords.

"What?" the Warlord demanded as Cye flipped him over.

But his victory was short-lived when Sekhmet used the momentum to flip Cye over and the Warlord took off back on land, carrying the Warrior of Water with him.

"You're not getting away Sekhmet." Cye informed him once the two landed on top of the pillar that supported the bridge.

"You're a fool. Your armor will lose its power once its out of the water." Sekhmet laughed.

"What?" Cye demanded.

Sekhmet snorted, "It's my turn now. Snake Fang Strike!"

That attack threw Cye off the bridge's support pillar.

"You still want to get up after taking a hit from my 'Snake Fang Strike'?" Sekhmet mocked the fallen Warrior of Water. "You want to see how many times you can get up?"

"Snake Fang Strike!" Sekhmet threw another attack at Cye.

"Cye!" Yuli shouted in horror.

"Cye..." Ryo muttered, his kanji of Jin glowed on his forehead.

"It's done." Athena muttered, removing her hand. "Hurry Wildfire."

Back on the battlefield, Cye was taking blow after blow from Sekhmet.

With one final strike, Cye was totally blown away. Sekhmet smirked as he looked at his handiwork. With the Torrent armor completely trashed, Cye collapsed to the ground.

"The armor of Torrent is nothing out of water. This is the end." Sekhmet declared.

"Wait Sekhmet." Ryo's declared, stopping Sekhmet's final blow on Cye.

"What?" Sekhmet turned to the revived Ryo. "You? You're still alive?"

Ryo winced as Sekhmet's poison from before attacked his armor.

Sekhmet hissed and threw another 'Snake Fang Strike' at Ryo who blocked it with his katanas.

"Take that!" he hollered, firing another of his 'Snake Fang Strike' at Ryo. Ryo was unable to block that attack and was hit full force.

"Cye..." the fallen Warrior of Fire muttered.

_Ronin Warriors, remember that you're not alone. You have your friends battling with you. Don't forget that I too stand behind you. Now stand up with your own strength._ Athena's encouraging voice entered their minds.

"Don't mess with me." Sekhmet smirked. "You're finished now."

However, his attention was turned when Cye stood back up.

"You think you can fight me in your condition?" Sekhmet mocked.

"The power of the armor?" the Warlord gasped in shock as Cye summoned the power of his armor.

"Super Wave Smasher!" Cye unleashed his attack on Sekhmet.

Sekhmet was taken into the air by the attack and was stunned when Ryo grabbed him from behind.

"Wildfire..." the Warlord stammered.

"Flare Up Now!" Ryo unleashed his attack just as Cye's attack closed in on them.

The combined attack tore a huge hole in the bridge.

"They're okay!" Yuli beamed when the dust settled. Cye was seen supporting Ryo on the other side of the bridge.

"One false move and we both would've been blown away." Cye remarked.

"The power of fire and water are incredible together." Ryo agreed before fainting.

* * *

"You idiots!" Talpa hollered, angered that another Ronin Warrior had been revived. 

"I apologize." Sekhmet muttered.

"I cannot allow a failure like this! The rest of the Ronin Warriors must not be revived. See to it immediately!" Talpa ordered.

"Yes! " the rest of the Warlords chorused.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well Cye's revived. And speaking of which, I realized that Cye has a dagger on the back of his armor. Then why doesn't he use it? 


	8. Splitting the Stone

SailorStar9: Figured you guys wanted this chapter out and I'm making up for lost time. So here it is. This is Chapter 7. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Nothing here are mine, well, except the plot.

Chapter 7: Splitting the Stone

* * *

While Ryo was awakening Cye, Mia and Sage headed off to find the Warrior of Earth, aka Kento.

Mia shut an eye once the car exited the mountain tunnel.

"Mount Daisetsu, the highest peak in Hokkaido." the older woman exclaimed in awe as the said mountain came into view. "Isn't it so mysterious?"

"They do say it's the garden of the gods." Sage remarked, unamused.

"Yes." Mia agreed. "And I'm sure Kento is safe and protected by these gods."

"We can't say for sure." Sage commented, shutting his eyes again. "The only Goddess we revere is Athena."

Mia gave him a frown, "We should be able to rescue Kento without a problem. He's protected in this beautiful garden of gods after all."

"Is this your premonition?" Sage asked.

"It's not a premonition." Mia retorted. "It's woman's intuition."

Unknown to the two, they were being watched by a pack of wolves.

* * *

"This mountain huh?" Cale mused.

* * *

"Looks like we're walking from here on." Mia remarked when she noticed the front wheel was stuck.

"Mia, you have to stay here." Sage instructed as he stepped out of the car.

"What?" Mia turned to the blonde.

"Leave Kento to me." Sage told her. "I'll track him down myself."

"Hold on." Mia protested. ""I'm not just here to play chauffeur. I'm going too."

"You'll only get in my way." Sage told her sternly. "It'll be best if you head back."

With that, he jumped up onto a cliff.

"Sage, do you even know where Kento is?" Mia called out.

"It would be faster to search from scratch than have you around." Sage replied.

"Sage!" Mia protested out loud as the Warrior of Light took off on his own. "What's the matter with you? There's no time to waste."

Her ranting stopped when she noticed dark clouds clamoring over the sky.

"Those clouds..." she muttered. "Maybe Sage is right after all."

Before long, a massive snowstorm struck the mountain.

"This is no ordinary blizzard." Mia remarked as she walked through the snow storm. Suddenly, she heard wolves barking. Moments later, Sage jumped into the picture to save her.

After quickly dispatching the wolves, the bearer of the Halo armor stood before the non-fighter, protecting her from the wolves that had already stood up.

"Sage." Mia breathed in relief.

"Talpa's henchmen are here." Sage blurted out a warning.

The pack of wolves growled at them.

"Run!" Sage pulled Mia into a sprint as the wolves chased after them.

Sage barely fought off the wolves before the two halted to a stop, the wolf pack close after them.

"There are too many." Mia gasped in horror.

"That doesn't mean I can't handle them." Sage retorted as the wolves surrounded them.

Just then, a golden and comforting aura appeared from nowhere. The wolves cowered under the powerful Cosmo before their expressions changed from life-threatening to obedience. (A/N: If you're wondering how Athena's aura got there, remember she was praying in the previous episode.)

"Athena..." Sage gasped, sensing the very familiar aura.

Cale smirked as he watched from afar. Raising his sword, he struck down on the snow-covered ground, slicing the snow into two and causing a snow slide.

"Avalanche!" Sage snapped, pulling Mia to safety as the snow slide came thundering down on them.

"Seems like we're being followed after all." Sage remarked. "I suppose you're not heading back."

"Of course not." Mia retorted. "Let's find where Kento is."

_Sage of the Halo, I'm impressed that you avoided that avalanche._ Cale smirked. _You'll die by my hand, but only after you lead me to Hardrock.

* * *

_

"Do you think Kento is in this rock?" Sage asked, once they arrived in front of a huge stone surrounded by ofudas.

"Yes." Mia replied. "When I was checking on local legends, this was the only place that seemed like the 'Throne of Gods'."

"You're probably right about that." Sage agreed.

"Kento's lying dormant in here, protected by the gods." Mia commented.

"And then there's Talpa who has no fear of these gods." Sage added.

Cale's evil laughter was heard and the pair turned to the Warlord of Corruption.

"Halo," Cale pointed his clawed hand at the pair. "Now I know where Kento of Hardrock is. You can go to hell with him."

"Get back!" Sage pushed Mia out of harm's way.

"Armor of Halo, Tao Rei!" and Sage droned on his armor.

"Who does he think he is?" Cale smirked as he jumped down.

"Even with your armor, you're no match for me." he mocked.

"You're Cale, Warlord of Corruption." Sage commented.

"Halo, I've come to place the fear of darkness in you." Cale pointed out.

"We have to get to Kento." Mia remarked.

"I know." Sage told her and jumped up.

"My 'Thunderbolt Cut' will awaken Kento of Hardrock right now!" he declared, stabbing his sword into the stone, but the rock repelled his attack, causing Sage to fall back to the snowy ground.

_He's not ready to use that technique yet._ Mia thought in horror.

Cale laughed and unsheathed his sword, "I'll show you how a real warrior fights."

With one sweep of his sword, he flung the Warrior of Light away. Sage jumped and landed on his feet.

"Kento of Hardrock huh?" Cale mused, pressing his hand against the rock. "Guess I'll have to finish you off here."

"What?" Sage gasped as Cale drove his sword into the rock.

"Kento!" Sage exclaimed in horror.

"Look my sword is alive." Cale smirked as his blade slowly entered the rock.

"Hardrock is dead. Understand you little pests?" the Warlord laughed. "Now its time for me to finish you off."

"What?" Sage demanded as Mia cowered behind him.

Cale said nothing and jumped to attack him. Before long, the two were engaged in a sword-to-claw fight.

"Come on! Come on!" Cale taunted as Sage retreated step by step until they reached the edge of a waterfall.

"Sage! Watch out!" Mia screamed when Sage jumped to avoid Cale's attack, causing the blonde to land on the edge of the cliff. The cliff gave way and the two fell down into the water.

Cale smirked as he looked over the waterfall, "You can both die together."

"Mount Daisetsu is the garden of the gods huh?" he added. "Halo, looks like both you and Hardrock have been forsaken by your gods."

* * *

Deep inside the rock, Kento was in suspended animation.

* * *

Back with Sage and Mia, the two had fallen in a cavern behind the waterfall.

The Ancient's image appeared before them.

_Sage of the Halo,listen to me carefully. Kento of Hardrock is in need of your strength. But that rock cannot be broken by force alone. Sage of the Halo, now is the time to realize your full power with the 'Thunderbolt Cut'. But to acquire it, you must achieve your full concentration. You must not allow your spirit to be distracted until then. May Athena guide you._

After that, the Ancient disappeared.

"What was that voice?" Sage wondered as he got up.

"Sage, I heard a strange voice." Mia reported as she too got up. "I'm sure we went down those waterfalls."

"The 'Thunderbolt Cut'" Sage mused. "I need to concentrate my body and spirit."

"Did you hear the same voice?" Mia inquired as Sage walked out.

Meanwhile, Cale's sword had completely entered the rock and was heading for Kento.

"There's someone watching over the Ronin Warriors." Mia noted.

"In order to save Kento, there's only the 'Thunderbolt Cut'." Sage remarked. "Of the armor of Halo."

"Mia?" he blinked when the older woman ran out.

"Sage, you have to achieve the 'Thunderbolt Cut'." Mia told him. "Cale is surely searching through these rocks. I'll distract Cale."

"It's too dangerous." Sage objected.

"What are you talking about?" Mia asked. "You should be thinking only of rescuing Kento. Sage oyu must meditate before Cale discovers you."

"Mia..." Sage muttered.

"Only you can save Kento now." Mia nodded.

"I understand." Sage replied.

"Leave it to me." Mia gave him a thumbs-up and she went out.

* * *

The Ancient appeared once more, _Sage of the Halo, you must be in tuned with the 'Thunderbolt Cut'. But to acquire it, you must achieve the concentration of the highest level. You must not allow your spirit to be distracted until then._

After running up the cliff, Mia shouted into the mountains, "Warlord of Corruption, Cale. We will not be defeated. The Ronin Warriors will regroup and they will defeat Talpa, the Emperor of Doom. You will know the power of justice."

Her rant was cut short when she noticed the Ancient standing afar.

"That's..." she gasped, recognizing the staff from Chapter 2. "The staff that dispelled Talpa's hold over the city. He's the one helping Sage master the 'Thunderbolt Cut'."

"Wait, please wait!" she called out as the Ancient walked off. She ran off after him, but the Ancient disappeared from sight as if he was a ghost.

"This blizzard again." Mia gasped, stopping in her tracks as the snow storm blew again.

"This way?" she blinked as Cale appeared on top of her, before disappearing and showing himself before her. The Warlord finally showed himself behind her. With a strike of his claw, he struck Mia down.

"I heard your touching speech." Cale mocked.

"Why don't you show yourself?" Mia demanded.

Then she turned as Cale appeared behind her, stunned when he placed his claw at her throat.

"Did you do this to distract me from Halo?" the Warlord asked.

* * *

_What is this disturbing feeling I am getting?_ Sage frowned.

* * *

Mia screamed as she was dropped from the top of the waterfall, hanging by a rope.

* * *

_What?_ Sage thought, a vision of Mia almost drowning by the waterfall entered his head. _Mia...

* * *

_

"I know you're hiding somewhere." Cale called out. "Come show yourself."

"No Sage!" Mia screamed. "Just think of saving Kento."

"Hardrock should be almost dead now." Cale smirked, looking back at the rock Kento was sleeping in.

"Halo, show yourself!" he shouted at the waterfall.

"I'm all right!" Mia tried to assure the Warrior of Light. "Just think of Kento and the others."

"My dear fellow..." Cale hissed, showing his claw. "Sage of Halo. I've had enough."

Raising his claw, he summoned the darkness.

"The darkness should come to you!" he declared, summoning the cold winds, freezing the waterfall, with Mia inside it.

* * *

"That's enough!" Sage called, his kanji appearing on his forehead. "I'm not going to let her die."

That said, he cut through the frozen waterfall with his light ray and bursting Mia out.

"What?" Cale turned to see Sage carrying Mia over his shoulder, his sword glowing a green light.

"This light..." Sage blinked at the sparkles of light that emitted from his blade. "There's light within this darkness."

"My sword shines and is being reflected about." he noted, after landed on a ledge.

"So, you finally show up." Cale sneered. "I'll take your life this time."

Another sword-to-claw battle ensued but this time, Sage had the upper hand. Cale was blasted off by Sage's light.

"Thunderbolt Cut!" the bearer of Halo unleashed his upgraded attack, not on Cale, but on the rock Kento was sleeping in.

"Wake up Kento! He shouted, thrusting his shining blade into the stone. The light reached the asleep Kento and the fourth Ronin Warrior awoke.

"Your resurrection of Hardrock failed." Cale laughed, jumping onto the spilt that Sage created. "But you'll meet again in the land of the dead."

Just then, the rock trembled.

"This can't be..." Cale gasped in realization.

"What?" he exclaimed, jumping up as orange light emerged from the crack and his sword returned to the Warlord's hand.

Kento let out a loud cry as he climbed out of the rock, the said stone splintered into smithereens.

Cale was blown away by the blast.

"Kento." Sage smiled in relief as the fourth Ronin Warrior emerged from the light.

"That was pretty wild." Kento smirked.

"I'll be more careful next time." Sage joked.

"A little more gentle please." Kento kidded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wee, Kento's revived. Rowen's the last one. Read and review. 


	9. Friend or Foe

SailorStar9: Figured you guys wanted this chapter out and I'm making up for lost time. So here it is. This is Chapter 8. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Nothing here are mine, well, except the plot.

Chapter 8: Friend or Foe

* * *

Back in the Sailor Moon world, Tsukino Usagi seethed in anger when she realized that not even the Ginzuishou knew the whereabouts of the Senshi of Mercury. She was so close, _so_ _close_ to getting what she desired.

Why should she stop at just being the Queen of Earth?

Once Athena was killed, not only will the Divine Cloth belong to her, but also the Victory Goddess and the Shield of Athena will be hers. Once she had the Victory Goddess, Nike, which can guarantee all triumphs and the Shield of Athena which can deflect any attacks, she, the Moon Princess, will be able to overthrow the ruler of the Skies, Zeus, the God of the Seas, Poseidon and the Lord of the Underworld, Hades. Once all three Gods were overruled, she would be the new mistress of the world!

Yes. Usagi smiled. The world will know that a new order has arrived. Once she became the new mistress of the world, she will continue on to conquer the other dimensions, until all the other worlds succumb to her rule. The legends will be rewritten and she will be ruler of all!

* * *

Back in Talpa's castle, the evil lord was very displeased with his Warlords' failures.

"After having been scattered across the land by the Dynasty's power, four of the five annoying pests have already been revived." the evil Lord boomed.

"This just shows that Anubis, Sekhmet and Cale are failures." Dais remarked.

"Shut up, Dais!" Anubis rebuked. "All you've done is sit around and do nothing."

"The failure was that we underestimated those pests." Sekhmet added. "But because the fact that I've fought them, I've known how strong they are."

"Shut up! You're a failure, just admit it." Dais mocked.

"Dais, you accuse the others of failure." Talpa interrupted. "I assume you've devised a plan of attack?"

"Yes, my great Master Talpa." Dais bowed. "Of the five, the one of the Strata is the most clever and dangerous. We will suffer a disadvantage if the fifth is revived. With your permission, I wish to use my special weapon against them."

"So, you want to use that weapon." Talpa mused.

"Dais, the Warlord of Illusion will not fail." Dais proclaimed.

"Dais, you must prevent the rising of Strata at all costs." Talpa told him.

"Yes Master, as you wish." Dais nodded.

* * *

Back with the Ronins and company, after having revived Cye, Ryo's group was heading to Kyoto to meet up with Mia's group.

"Drinking strength from immortal fire led to Ryo." Mia commented as she drove. "Churning beneath a swirl of salt led to Cye."

"Darkest prison sheds the light gave us Sage. She added. "Burning within a throne of rock gave us Kento."

"Floating amongst the eyes of ages, unmoored in the stream of the sky..." she mused. "Unmoored in the stream of the sky. I think that's the key. But the computer gave no matching places on Earth."

"Once we met up with Ryo and the others in Kyoto, we can put our heads together on this." Sage suggested.

"I just feel like charging into Talpa's castle, even on my own." Kento retorted.

"Relax, you'll get your chance." Sage consoled him.

"You're no fun." Kento pouted.

"Listen Kento, we can't rush this." Mia told him. "Without Rowen, I don't really think we have a chance of defeating Talpa."

Kento was silent for a while before he shouted, "Rowen!"

"Hey, isn't there a restaurant or something around here?" he asked.

"Again?" Mia inquired.

"I had nothing to eat while I was trapped in that rock." Kento explained.

Dais' shadow loomed over them.

* * *

"This temple represents the security of our nation." Yuli read from the bulletin board in front of the deserted temple the two Ronins had chosen. "This should give us some good ideas on putting up a good fight."

"From the sounds of Mia's message, finding Rowen's not going to be easy." Cye remarked as Ryo drank from the water wall.

"He's the only one left now." Ryo pointed out.

"Those are eternal candles." Cye told Yuli as the humans entered the main hall of the temple.

"Have those really been burning since long ago?" Yuli blinked. "All those candles... amazing..."

"Unmoored in the stream of the sky huh?" Cye mused aloud as he and Ryo rested against pillars of the temple.

"Maybe it's just me, but I feel Rowen's nearby." Ryo remarked.

"You think he's trapped in a Buddha?" Cye inquired.

"How appropriate." Ryo commented. "A Buddha and the straight-edged Rowen."

Back in the main hall, Yuli was pacing in front of the lighted candles as Athena knelt on the wooden floor and prayed.

A flash suddenly came over her mind as Athena's eyes snapped open. The candles then started going off one by one.

"Yuli, get out of here." Athena warned the younger boy.

Yuli nodded and scamped out.

"Ryo, Cye!" Yuli came running towards the two boys.

"Yuli." Ryo turned to the young boy.

"Athena... Athena's in trouble!" Yuli panted out.

"What?" the two Ronins chorused as they turned their attention to the temple.

Back in the main hall, Dais, like Sekhmet before him, felt his movements being restricted by Athena's mighty aura.

He was so stunned by her powerful Cosmo that he had not noticed that the Goddess was gone.

"That girl..." Dais hissed, feeling the restriction removed. "Master Talpa was right about her."

"Athena!" the two Ronins rushed towards the entrance of the temple.

"I'm fine." Athena assured them.

"That's enough playing around." Dais declared as he leapt up form the main hall, breaking through the roof.

"Whiteblaze, take care of them." Ryo instructed the white tiger as both he and Cye jumped before the Warlord of Illusion.

"You're not getting away." Cye hissed.

Dais chuckled as he swung his nunchaku by its chain.

"Writhe in pain! Suffer!" he laughed as his nunchaku gained enough momentum and he struck the numerous illusions of the nunchaku's ends at the two Ronins.

Ryo rolled down the roof and barely pulling himself up, he dug his fingers into the roof, dislodging the tiles.

"Know the power of doom!" Dais laughed. Cye was pretty much beaten up.

"Ryo, look out!" Yuli shouted a warning as Dais' kamas extended to look up a spider's web.

Ryo tossed the broken tiles at the Warlord who easily deflected them.

The blades of his kamas sliced through the roof, the impact blowing Ryo and Cye to the ground.

"Do you like to play games?" the Warlord laughed, his kamas growing larger once again.

Tossing his morning star to a branch, Dais hung himself upside down on a tree.

"Web of Deception!" Dais called forth his attack.

The eight spikes of his kamas anchored themselves around the group, emitting numerous strands of sticky spider threads.

"As thanks for playing, I'll share my secret with you." Dais offered mockingly as the group was trapped within his spider web.

"What was that?" Ryo demanded.

"There's no point in finding Strata. He's in my hands. I have Rowen of the Strata." Dais declared. "If you want him, you'll have to come to Amanohashidate. Unmoored in the stream of the sky..."

"What?" Ryo retorted as Dais kept his kamas. The spider threads disappearing in the process.

"I'll be waiting." Dais declared and took off.

"Damn, how dare he play with us." Ryo cursed.

* * *

Some time later, the two Ronins arrives in Amanohashidate.

"Could this be the 'sky' in the poem?" Cye inquired.

"There's no mistake. Rowen's here." Ryo replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Kyoto, Mia and her group had finally arrived.

"What?" Mia asked when Yuli told them what Dais said.

Yuli nodded, "He said Rowen's there."

"So they went to Amanohashidate?" Mia questioned.

"Damn they beat us to him." Kento cursed.

"Well, let's get going." Sage urged the group.

_What's that damage?_ The Warrior of Light wondered as he ran pass a tree damaged by Dais' kamas.

* * *

In Amanohashidate, the two Ronins were jumping from tree to tree, trying to find their missing comrade.

"What's that?" Cye inquired, seeing Rowen's bow hanging from a branch and the Strata's arrows littered everywhere. Further away, was an armored Rowen caught in the demon soldiers' chains.

"Rowen!" Ryo called out to his comrade.

The two Ronins came to the captured warrior's rescue, easily dispatching the surrounding soldiers.

"How dare you do this to him!" Ryo demanded.

"We'll give you a taste of our armor now." Cye added.

"Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin!"

"Armor of Torrent, Tao Shin!"

The two Ronins droned on their armors.

Drawing their weapons, the two quickly dispatched the remaining soldiers.

"That's strange. They're going down too easily." Cye remarked.

"No, we're just stronger than ever." Ryo objected.

After the two finished off the rest of the soldiers, Ryo retrieved the Torrent Spear.

"Cye, it's just as you said." the Warrior of Fire agreed.

"In which case, how did Rowen get caught by these wimps?" Cye inquired.

The 'Rowen' just laughed and revealed his true self as the Warlord of Illusion himself.

* * *

"Have you ever considered that we could be walking into a trap?" Sage asked as Mia drove.

"We'll worry about that when we get there. We can't mess around here." Kento retorted.

* * *

"So it was an illusion. Cye be careful!" Ryo turned to face his friend, only to see Dais in Cye's place.

"Why you!" Cye pointed his Spear at Ryo who had because of Dais' illusion, took the form of the Warlord.

The two Ronins then fought each other unknowingly and wasted no time in blasting each other with their techs. They only discovered their folly after getting hit by the other's attack.

"Cye, was that you?" Ryo muttered before fainting on the ground.

Aside, Dais laughed, "I'll put you out of your misery." he was about to deal the final blow when Yuli came into the scene, riding on Whiteblaze.

"Here come the rest of the pests." Dais remarked, as the rest of the group appeared. Then, the Warlord melted into the rock behind him.

"We're too late." Kento cursed.

"They're badly hurt." Mia remarked, examining Cye's injuries. "This must've been a trap after all."

"How did this happen?" Sage inquired.

"Hey Sage." Kento turned to the Warrior of Light. "I bet the enemy's still around here. Let's go."

"They have each other's marks on them." Athena informed the other two Ronins. "Be careful."

Sage nodded and he and Kento took off.

Athena knelt beside Ryo and pressed her hand on his chest plate, transferring her healing Cosmo to him. After healing Ryo, she repeated the process on Cye.

* * *

"What is this fog?" Sage asked as the two entered the fogged up forest.

The two Ronins had also fallen unknowingly to Dais' illusion.

Both Ronin immediately droned on their armors.

"That wound..." Sage realized, noting the mark on ground Kento had made. "They weren't caused by the enemy. This could be a trap set with an illusion. Athena was right. The two had each other's marks on them."

Raising his sword, Sage reflected the light into the blade and revealed that he was actually facing off with Kento.

"We've got to avoid hitting each other." Sage realized. Dropping his sword, the Warrior of Light willed his armor to protect him.

Kento went on to hammer Sage with his weapon and after the final strike, Dais' illusion wore off, revealing to Kento that he had actually attacked his friend.

"Was that you Sage?" Kento gasped at his fallen friend.

"Stay back. The enemy's near." Sage warned.

"Fools falling into the same trap." Dais laughed as he hung upside down form a branch behind the two Ronins.

"How dare you trick us." Kento hissed.

"Now I'll destroy all four of you" Dais declared, casting his 'Web of Deception' at Kento.

"How low of him to trick us into striking each other." Kento retorted angrily, his aura flaring a bright orange. "I can't forgive him."

Turning to face the real Dais, Kento unleashed his 'Iron Rock Crusher' on the Warlord, blasting the oldest of the four Warlords back to Talpa.

"What? Dais failed?" Talpa questioned as the viewing globe cracked.

"Sage of Halo..." Kento remarked, carrying the unconscious Ronin back in his arms. "It seems I own you one."

* * *

Night had finally fallen and Sage awoke.

"Sage's waking up, Kento!" Yuli beamed.

"Great." Kento smiled.

The other two Ronins had recovered from their ordeal and Cye was resting in the lake, his back floating on the water.

"If Sage hadn't figured out Dais' trap, that might've been the end" the Warrior of Water remarked.

"Why did you let me hit you?" Kento asked.

"Because I looked like Dais. You won't have believed me." Sage replied.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just some idiot to you." Kento pouted.

"Unmoored in the stream of the sky..." Ryo mused aloud on the bank of the lake.

Then he gasped in realization as he looked up at the sky, "Could Rowen be up there?"

"That's right." Mia agreed. "The sky could be space."

"That's definitely it. 'Unmoored in the stream of the sky' means Rowen's out in space." Ryo noted.

* * *

SailroStar9: The guys finally figured out where Rowen is. Now the big question, how do they rescue him? 


	10. Wildfire in the Sky

SailorStar9: Figured I needed to get this chapter out before you guys hunt me down. So, this is Chapter 9. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Nothing here are mine, well, except the plot.

Chapter 9: Wildfire in the Sky

* * *

Nighttime fell and the group were sitting by a campfire.

"Now we know where Rowen is." Sage remarked.

"But it sure is a tough place to get to." Kento noted.

"'Unmoored in the stream of the sky'..." Mia quoted.

"Even with our powers, getting to space is a tall order." Ryo stated.

"How do we wake up Rowen who's in orbit in space?" Mia inquired.

"I'd say those guys have figured out where Rowen is too." Sage interjected.

"I doubt even those guys can get to space. We shouldn't worry." Kento waved Sage's concerns aside.

"Shouldn't worry?" Ryo scolded.

"Why?" Kento challenged.

"We can't rescue him." Ryo pointed out.

"That's right." Mia agreed.

"Um right..." Kento lowered his head.

"That Rowen's sure made it difficult for us." Ryo looked up at the sky.

* * *

In space, Rowen was in a deep coma, floating aimlessly about.

* * *

In the Sailor Senshi world, Usagi's locket opened and the Ginzuishou appeared above the compact. A light blue stream of light emerged from the crystal and flew out of the window. A split second later, the Ginzuishou returned back to the Crystal Star locket and the compact closed, leaving no trace of what had happened.

* * *

Back on the 'Ronin' Earth, Athena stood away from the group, her thoughtful eyes scanning the lake before her.

A shooting star flew across the sky and the Goddess gasped at the very familiar aura the particular star gave off.

A moment later, a glittering lily-shaped crystal sat prettily between her palms and Athena knew at once that it was the Mercury Planet Crystal which had served as Athena's Shield.

_Serenity would be ticked if she found out half of the blue Nijiizuishou's power was missing_ Athena thought.

Athena surmised that Serenity had known of the origins of the Nijiizuishou but she had refused to inform the girls about it. Like her mother, Serenity had no qualms of using the Senshi's powers as her own because in the Moon Princess's mind, the girls were _her_ Senshi and so, their powers were rightfully, hers.

* * *

In truth, the Planetary Senshi were also given another name; the Goddess Senshi. The girls did not serve Queen Selenity by choice. Yes folks, the girls were _forced_ to obey the Moon Queen. The reason was simple, Queen Selenity had her spies sneak into the Planetary castles to steal the Planetary Crystals for her. Once all the Planetary Crystals were in her grasp, the Moon Queen had used her illusionary magic to reform all eight crystals into the Nijiizuishou. The blue Nijiizuishou was formed by both the Mercury and Neptune Planetary Crystals combined into one. With all seven Nijiizuishou at hand, Queen Selenity merged all seven crystals to form the Ginzuishou. And because the blue Nijiizuishou was more powerful compared to the others, it automatically became the power core for the Ginzuishou.

Without the support of their Planet Crystals, the Senshi gradually lost their powers. It had started small when one day, one of _Chloris_' or Jupiter's stronger attacks would have lesser power than before. _Enyo_ or Mars had credited it to fatigue or lack of concentration. Then, a few days later, an attack that could easily level an entire mountain ceased to work. A couple of weeks later, a commonly used spell stopped working. Three months later, the Goddess Senshi was so reduced in power that they had reverted to their first-stage powers, no longer able to transform into their Goddesses forms. By this point, they had no problem fingering the source of their troubles.

Some time later, the girls had stormed into the Moon Castle, demanding an explanation.

The Moon Queen had merely smiled smugly and responded that the girls had better wisen up and pledge themselves and their planets to her rule.

Most of the women just gaped at the pure arrogance that the Queen radiated with this statement.

Uranus or _Nemesis_ recovered first and demanded what the Queen had meant.

Queen Selenity simply smiled as she brought the Moon Wand before her. The Ginzuishou flashed and the eight Senshi were on their knees.

Queen Selenity then smirked before revealing that she had sent her spies to each of their castles to steal their precious Planetary Crystals. She had then reformed all of the crystals to create the little trinket the girls saw before them.

Incensed, the Goddess Senshi attempted to get to their feet. The crystal flashed again and they were wracked with intense pain, prostrating them on the floor before the Queen.

Queen Selenity warned them eerily calmly that the Senshi would make an announcement two days' time stating that they are relinquishing their godhood to _her_. Sailors Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter, would be the guardians of her kingdom, _her_ senshi. Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn, would be the System Defense. It would be up to them to protect the Sol System from outside threats. Sailor Pluto was banished to the Gates of Time.

She further announced that the Senshi were only allowed to retain their first-stage abilities, never to be able to revert to their Goddess forms. They would report to no one but her. Disobedience would result in the immediate drainage of their powers. The people of the eight planets were to be be enslaved and used to serve the Lunaian people and its army. Anyone who refused to fall in line will be executed along with their immediate and extended families while the girls witness their deaths, knowing that it was all on their heads.

With a wave of her hand, all eight Senshi were transported from the throne room in a demonstration of the Queen's new power.

* * *

"Athena." Sage's voice cut her off from her contemplation.

"Yes Sage?" Athena asked, her Planet Crystal having re-absorbed back into her body.

"Everyone's waiting for you." the Warrior of Light told her.

The Goddess of Wisdom nodded and the two headed back.

* * *

A shooting star flashed across the night sky as the Ronin group back on Earth discussed their plans further.

"This is not the end of this." Mia reminded the boys.

"What do you mean?" Kento asked.

"Talpa." she turned to the boys.

"What could he do?" Kento inquired.

"Now he knows where Rowen is, he's bound to find some way to get to him." Mia reasoned.

"That makes sense." Cye agreed.

"That's true." Sage noted. "But we have to figure out what they're up to."

"Right, we should go on the offensive." Kento suggested.

"Don't be stupid." Sage reprimanded. "Have you forgotten that they had us totally defeated already?"

"But we're not the same back then." Kento argued. "They won't be able to beat us like that again."

"It's true." Ryo agreed. " If we go to Tokyo, we'll at least know what they're up to."

"Bravado like that will get you killed." Sage warned.

"But we just can't leave Rowen up there." Kento argued.

"Talpa's just waiting for us to make a wrong move." Sage reasoned.

"And that's what we're doing by arguing among ourselves." Athena intervened.

The group turned to the Goddess who had been quiet the whole time.

"Remember, our enemy is Talpa, not each other." Athena reminded them.

"She's right." Mia agreed, standing up and arms akimbo. "Let's first go back to Tokyo. Two of you can head into Talpa's castle and see he's up to. But don't get caught, otherwise all our efforts would be for nothing."

Sage nodded, "All right. Let's go with Mia's plan."

"I agree." Kento nodded.

"Now we just have to decide who'll go." Ryo remarked.

"Right. Let's decide then." Mia agreed.

"All right. Ryo and I will go." Kento offered enthusiastically. "Sage and Cye can wait outside the castle."

"No, Cye and I would be better." Sage objected.

"Why?" Kento asked.

"Precisely." Sage replied. "Our goal is surveillance. If you guys go, it'll end up in a big mess."

"He's right." Cye agreed.

"But you were the one objected in the first place." Kento argued.

"See? You're already thinking of fighting." Sage pointed out.

"What?" Kento exclaimed.

"Enough!" Athena rebuked sternly.

The two arguing parties immediately fell silent at the sharp surge of her Cosmo.

"I've just said that our enemy is Talpa, not amongst us." she reminded them firmly.

"All right, I'll decided." Mia took over from the younger girl. "Tomorrow we head for Tokyo and Sage and Cye will check on Talpa. We'll go with that."

"Mia!" Kento whined.

"Kento, don't be stubborn." Mia chided. "We have a big day tomorrow. Get some sleep."

"How dare she!" Kento snorted angrily as Mia was out of earshot. "I'll do as I please. Off to sleep."

Ryo smiled as Kento walked off. It was obvious that the Warrior of Fire had something churning in his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Talpa's castle...

"We can't underestimate them considering they saw through Dais' illusion." Talpa warned his Warlords.

"So, this is what happened after your big talk." Cale mocked.

"It's only a minor setback." Dais retorted. "But I didn't come back with my tail between my legs."

"Do you see this a a prize?" Anubis snorted.

"It's the truth." Dais remarked. "The Armor of Strata is their key."

"That's right. We can strike them while they're unsure of their next step." Cale stated.

"It's just like you to take advantage of coincidence." Anubis remarked.

"Silence!" Talpa hollered. "Those pests won't be able to get to Strata no matter how hard they try. He is in space after all."

"But Master Talpa, how are we supposed to deal with Rowen in space?" Anubis pointed out.

"There is a way I can get to Rowen." Talpa replied. "I have a way."

With an evil laugh, the candles went out.

* * *

Back with the Ronin group, the whole gang was asleep. The camera then focused on Yuli who was using Whiteblaze as a pillow.

Just then, the white tiger's ears twitched as it woke up.

Ryo immediately silenced the overgrown cat, "Come on, let's go Whiteblaze."

The white tiger growled lowly and got up, sliding Yuli off in the process.

Just as the two were about to head off, Kento grabbed Ryo by his ankle, forcing the Warrior of Fire to kneel.

"What are you doing, Kento?" Ryo demanded quietly.

The orange-clad warrior smirked, "What're you sneaking away for? I'm going with you."

Ryo frowned slightly, "I guess I have no choice."

"What's wrong?" Yuli asked groggily, having been awoken.

Ryo quickly went over and cupped his hand over the younger boy's mouth.

"Quiet Yuli." Ryo warned. ""Listen to me carefully. Kento and I are heading off first. Tell Mia and the guys this in the morning. All right?"

Yuli nodded.

"Good. See you later." Ryo nodded as he and Kento took off, with Whiteblaze in tow.

"Ryo..." Yuli muttered in worry.

* * *

Back in Talpa's castle, the Warlords were in the basement of the castle, standing on the bank of a large lake of lava.

Talpa's ghostly head appeared above the molten pit and the lava bubbled.

"Nether Spirits of the Netherworld, it's time to rise up and lend me your powers." Talpa chanted. "Rise up. Rise up before me."

A solidified bubbled emerged with a figure within from the lava. Slowly, one by one, numerous similar bubbles rose from the molten pit.

"Incredible." Anubis was stunned.

"What is this?" Cale wondered aloud.

"Nether Spirits, obey your master and unify your powers as the time has come to use the cannon of doom." Talpa continued his chant. "Rise up now!"

Streams of steam burst out from the molten pit, bathing the bubbles in its heat, releasing the Nether Spirits from their prisons.

"Your target is the orbiting planet in distant space. Destroy that last threat to my rule as he lies dormant in space." Talpa continued to chant. "Forces of darkness, spirits of the Netherworld, go!"

At Talpa's command, the Nether Spirits teleported out to complete their task.

"Master Talpa, what can these Nether Spirits do that we can't?" Anubis asked.

"Everything you see in the world possesses a life force. An incredible power lies across the surface of the planet. These Nether Spirits can harness and amplify that power and produce a fireball that can be catapulted into space. That power is able to destroy anything in this world." Talpa explained.

* * *

Back with the Ronin group, Mia and the guys had arrived in Tokyo.

"Those two had headed there." Mia remarked.

"Ryo and Kento will be fine on their own." Cye assured her.

"You better come back safely Ryo, Kento." Sage stated.

"They'll be fine." Yuli noted. "Whiteblaze is with them too. They'll definitely be okay."

"Am I right, Mia?" he turned to the older woman.

"Uh yes, I'm sure they'll be fine." Mia replied.

"But Athena looks worried." Sage pointed out, glancing sideways at the Goddess beside him.

"I just hope my premonition last night was wrong." Athena revealed.

"Premonition?" the two remaining Ronins chorused.

"Uh." Athena nodded, her watchful eyes settling on an abandoned building.

* * *

Back to the two runaway Ronins, Ryo and Kento had made their way across the building tops with Whiteblaze in tow.

"Here they come. What should we do Ryo?" Kento announced as a demon soldier followed them, leaping from building to building.

"Just leave them alone." Ryo replied. "We need to get to that building then we'll be able to find out what their plan is."

That said, the three jumped off the building they were running on.

* * *

In Talpa's castle, the Warlords had sensed the two Ronins' presence.

"What?" Sekhmet questioned.

Anubis inquired, "Wildfire, he's here?"

"And Hardrock from Mount Daisetsu." Sekhmet added.

"Why would they come to the castle so boldly?" Anubis was puzzled.

"Master Talpa, allow me to take care of them." Cale offered.

"No, please let me do it." Dais stepped up.

"There's no hurry." Talpa hushed his Warlords. "The Nether Spirits will take care of the intruders."

"Yes Master!" the four Warlords chorused.

* * *

On top of the abandoned building Athena had her eyes on, the Nether Spirits were preparing the fireball of doom.

Four Spirits floated on all four corners of the roof, a fifth in the middle, the five Spirits powered up a red circle. The four Spirits in the corners transferred their power to the fifth who was obviously the leader. With the combined powers, the five Nether Spirits focused on creating the fireball.

* * *

"What's that?" Kento asked, noticing the glowing red ball.

"I have no idea." Ryo admitted.

"Kento!" he shouted a warning as the demon soldier from before jumped at them. Kento managed to dodge the attack with Ryo delivering a punch at the soldier with sent it to the ground. Another three soldiers jumped up onto the building.

"Here they come." Kento readied his fist.

"Kento, we don't have time for this." Ryo told him. "We need to go."

"So soon?" Kento complained.

"Come on, let's go." Ryo turned around to continue their journey.

Kento quickly disposed a soldier that attacked him before following Ryo.

* * *

The Nether Spirits were by then bathed in the eerie red light, before they immersed themselves into the fireball. A lightning bolt struck as they congregated their powers, and the fireball was finally complete.

* * *

"What are they planning to do?" Ryo demanded as the three ran towards the abandoned building.

"Can't say for sure, but it looks like they're after Rowen." Kento replied.

"And it's right in front of us." Ryo cursed as four demon soldiers appeared before them.

"They really want to keep us from there." Kento noted.

"Forget that." he hissed, jumping forward to punch the daylights out of the soldiers.

"At this rate, we can't save Rowen." Ryo remarked as the two fought off the soldiers.

"What could they be up to?" Kento inquired, after dispatching the last soldier.

"Who knows. Come on!" Ryo instructed and took off.

* * *

"Destroy him before he awakens!" Talpa commanded as the fireball rocketed up into the air. "Go to Rowen of the Strata."

* * *

"What is this?" Ryo demanded as the fireball was launched into the air.

"Is this their plan?" Kento asked.

"What the..." Ryo gasped as he saw the massive fireball raise into the air.

"That ball..." Kento blinked.

* * *

"What is that?" Mia turned as the fireball was propelled into the sky, the ground shaking from the impact. "What is that light?"

Suddenly, Athena turned pale as she wobbly supported herself with her Staff.

_What is this feeling? This darkness?_ The Goddess wondered.

_Could it be..._ She realized.

"Athena..." Sage turned worriedly to the Goddess beside him.

"I _was_ right..." Athena mumbled. "Talpa.. he has really summoned _them_."

"Them?" the two remaining Ronins chorused.

The Goddess nodded, "Nether Spirits."

* * *

Somewhere else, the Ancient looked on as the fireball was skyrocketed.

"That's..." the monk muttered. "Talpa has summoned the power of the Nether Spirits."

"My powers shall render you into stardust." he declared, his staff glowing a dark blue and the monk threw the staff at the fireball. The staff entered the fireball and the said meteor imploded.

"Forces of darkness, return to the void from where you came!" the Ancient commanded.

* * *

"Curse that monk, he has foiled my plans again. How dare he!" Talpa hissed in anger.

* * *

"What just happened? It disappeared." Kento inquired.

"I don't know. In any case, it didn't reach Rowen." Ryo remarked.

"That means Rowen is safe then." Kento reasoned.

"That's right." Ryo replied. "But it's not over yet. Let's go!"

* * *

"I summon the Nether Spirits once again. Launch the cannon of doom! Rise again!" Talpa's booming voice sounded again.

At the evil lord's command, the Nether Spirits were reformed to create the cannonball again.

* * *

"Talpa's doing it again!" Ryo commented as the two rushed towards the building.

"But what is it?" Kento asked.

"Go Anubis." Talpa told the Warlord.

"Yes Master." Anubis beamed, pleased that the evil lord was giving him another chance. "I will bury those two even if it costs my life."

Talpa nodded, "You re dismissed Warlords."

"Fight to your heart's content Anubis." the evil lord laughed once the four Warlords were out of earshot.

* * *

By then, the two runaway Ronins had burst into the abandoned building, crashing in through a window.

"Ryo, the energy ball came from up there." Kento pointed upwards to the roof.

"What are those guys anyway?" Ryo asked once he saw the Nether Spirits.

Up on top, Anubis stood in his full armor, laughing.

"Anubis!" Ryo hissed.

"I'll answer that. They are the Nether Spirits Master Talpa has summoned from the darkness." Anubis replied. "Once the fireball is launched, your friend, Rowen of the Strata, shall die! And I will destroy the both of you!"

With his scythe in hand, Anubis jumped into battle.

"You want a re-match huh?" Kento questioned.

The two Ronins dodged Anubis' attack.

"I will not forget the last time." Anubis hissed, as he recalled his defeat.

Insert flashback to episode three when Anubis and Ryo were decking it out on a rock.

"I shall get my revenge today." Anubis swore.

"Kento, leave him to me." Ryo told the orange-clad warrior.

"All right, I'll go deal with the guys up top." Kento agreed.

"Take this!" Anubis jumped up, throwing his weighted chain down to the boys, who dodged the attack.

Landing on the ground, the Warlord saw Kento jumping up to the roof, using the walls as leverage and he threw his scythe above him. The claw attached itself to the wall and Anubis pulled at the concrete, causing Kento to fall along with the cement.

"Kento!" Ryo shouted a warning as the Warrior of Hardrock fell back to the ground and was buried under the rubble.

Taking his distraction, Anubis took Ryo by surprise, smashing the Warrior of Fire back onto the wall.

Whiteblaze jumped in to defend his master, gripping Anubis tightly by his arm. Anubis managed to shake the tiger off, causing Whiteblaze to crash against the opposing wall.

"What's wrong? Drone on your armor and fight me!" Anubis challenged. "You're not a worthy opponent in your undergear."

"Then I'll show you the true power of the armor." Ryo retorted as he painfully stood up. "Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin!"

"You're not going to get to Rowen of Strata!" Ryo of Wildfire promised, fully clad in his armor.

"Big talk." Anubis laughed. "Do you think you're a match for the power of Anubis and the Netherworld?"

"What?" Ryo hissed.

Up top, the five Nether Spirits continued their chant, their evil power brimming around them.

Anubis laughed as the Nether Spirits' power reached their peak, "Listen well, when the powers of the Nether Spirits reach their height, Rowen's life will be extinguished."

"I will protect Rowen of Strata!" Kento's voice interjected as he burst out from the rubble. "Armor of Hardrock, Tao Gi!"

Armored up, Kento used his sanjiegun to heave himself up to the roof.

"It's me you want Anubis!" Ryo rushed towards the Warlord, his katanas drawn. The two were quickly locked in a standstill as Kento continued his ascend.

"Get out of my way! I said, move it!" Kento shouted, easily dispatching the soldiers that came after him until one of them knocked him back to the ground.

"His defense is pretty tough." Kento admitted once his landed safely.

"You're too late." Anubis grinned.

"What?" Ryo demanded as he looked up.

"Rowen's finished. Give him up and fight me!" Anubis challenged once the Nether Spirits' powers peaked.

"I won't give up." Ryo told him.

"Let's go! Kento, Whiteblaze." he instructed and jumped upwards, with the other two in tow.

"What?" Ryo gasped as he grasped onto the side of the wall.

The pink energy quickly filled up the entire building, making the structure a makeshift cannon.

"What is...? What is this...? A power... a power is taking over my body!" Anubis could only remain still as the sheer power over took him.

"This must be their ultimate weapon." Ryo noted.

"What should we do Ryo?" Kento asked.

"Let's go up to the roof." Ryo replied and the two took off.

Fully charged up, Anubis leapt up after them.

On the roof top, the battle continued but both Ryo and Kento found themselves clearly outmatched against the powered up Anubis.

Beneath them, the fireball continued to grow in size.

The energy crackled and the two Ronins knelt down.

"I feel like I'm being squeezed." Kento noted. "What's going on?"

"The energy ball is causing our armors to tighten." Ryo replied.

"Ryo, Rowen's in trouble." Kento warned as the fireball was being catapulted upwards.

"Kento, at this rate, we'll all be doomed." Ryo agreed. "At least... at least I can still save Rowen."

"Ryo..." Kento gasped as the Warrior of Fire threw himself in to the cannonball.

"Come on Whiteblaze!" Kento told the white tiger as the cannonball was about to launch and the two fled the scene.

* * *

Mia stopped her jeep and stepped out as the fireball was re-launched into space.

"What's happening?" the woman inquired.

"Ryo and Kento failed." Sage replied.

From the smoke, Kento was seen walking towards the group with Whiteblaze.

"Kento, where's Ryo?" Mia asked.

"Sorry I couldn't stop him." Kento apologized.

"What on earth...?" Sage pressed.

"Ryo..." Mia muttered in worry.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well this long awaited chapter is done. Read and review. 


	11. In the Sea of the Sky

SailorStar9: Figured I needed to get this chapter out before you guys hunt me down and kill me. So this is Chapter 10. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Nothing here are mine, well, except the plot.

Chapter 10: In the Sea of the Sky

* * *

As Talpa's cannon ball was catapulted into the sky with Ryo in it, the Warrior of Fire was trapped inside the ball as evil energy crackled around him. 

"My armor..." Ryo muttered, painfully stretching out his hand. As if sensing his movement, the dark energy centered onto him. The four Nether Spirits materialized before him.

"My armor feels like it's being ripped apart..." Ryo mumbled, gritting his teeth in pain as more of the dark energy concentrated on him.

"Just hang on Rowen. I'm coming to save you." Ryo promised.

In space, the unconscious Rowen was drifting about in a dark blue sphere.

Down below, the rest of the group watched as the cannon ball flew out into space.

"Ryo's riding that ball of light." Mia remarked.

"We're counting on you, Ryo! Hang in there!" Kento added.

"Damn!" Cye let out a rare curse. "There's gonna be something we can do."

"Don't worry." Yuli assured. "If anyone can bring Rowen back, it's Ryo!"

"Yuli's right." Mia agreed. "We have to believe in him and wait."

Just then, Whiteblaze growled lowly in warning.

"Over there!" Kento gasped.

"What?" Cye demanded as an image of Talpa's head appeared before them.

"I am Talpa, ruler of the Netherworld. Ronin Warriors, for you to have come so far, I'll give you credit for that." Talpa laughed evilly.

"Talpa!" Cye hissed.

"But this will be your last stand." Talpa chuckled.

"It's too early to say that." Cye challenged.

"That's right." Sage agreed. "As soon as Ryo brings Rowen back, we will defeat you."

You'll meet your end when the five of us are reunited." Kento added his two cents.

"Is that so?" Talpa chuckled.

"Take a look!" he told the group, showing them an image of the fireball Ryo was in.

"There it is!" Sage noted.

"The ball of fire!" Cye gaped.

"This cannonball will soon strike Rowen of the Strata and also destroy the insect that snuck onto it." Talpa informed them.

"It's Ryo!" Mia gasped.

"Ryo!" Yuli exclaimed.

"He was a fool to throw himself into the cannonball. It possesses the power to destroy his armor. He does not have very long. He will disappear along with his friend, Rowen of the Strata." Talpa added.

"Can you see it Athena? These pests whom had vowed to protect you but two of them have become so!" the evil lord taunted the Goddess.

"Is Ryo's armor going to be destroyed?" Yuli asked frantically.

"I felt the power of the fireball. It almost felt like the power of the armor." Kento replied.

"So Talpa wasn't lying what he said the cannonball can destroy the armor." Sage noted.

"We can't even imagine what power that fireball holds." Mia added. "Both Talpa and the armors possess a secret."

"He's in danger!' Cye gaped in horror.

"Ryo!" Sage added.

"Ryo!" Kento called out.

"Don't worry. All of you will be joining him soon." Talpa declared. "This will be the last stand you make with your armor."

As his voice faded, three red balls of lightning descended upon the group.

"That's..." Kento gasped as each of the three lightning balls split into three and hovered over the building surrounding the group. The lightning balls then turned into black electricity as a horde of Dynasty soldiers materialized around the group.

"Fight bravely..." Talpa's voice boomed again. "And then die! Ronin Warriors!"

"Ryo..." Mia muttered worriedly.

* * *

Back in Talpa's castle, Anubis demanded an audience with his master. 

"Master Talpa!" the Warlord called out. ""Master Talpa!"

"What do you want Anubis?" Talpa questioned.

"I wish to fight Wildfire myself in fair and open combat." Anubis requested.

"Anubis, do you not realize that their armors have gained the strength to challenge us here at our castle?" Talpa rebuked. "It's best to finish them off using the cannonball of doom."

"Master I intend no disrespect." Anubis added. "Even if we defeat the Ronin Warriors in this way, it would simply mean that we relied on the power of the Nether Spirits. In order to defeat Wildfire, no the Ronin Warriors, we must engage them in a fair and honest fight. This is the true victory."

"Anubis, do you not realize what you're saying?" Talpa demanded. "In the Netherworld, there is no such thing as a fair and honest fight!"

"No!" Anubis protested. "I cannot stand to let Wildfire pass without defeating his armor! I beg you!"

"Anubis!" Talpa hollered, his eyes flashed an eerie pink as he sent his power to bind the Warlord.

"Master Talpa..." Anubis mumbled.

"Listen carefully, Warlord of Cruelty, Anubis! Your power comes from me! I will not permit you to disobey me!" Talpa rebuked.

"Dismissed!" he ordered.

"Master!" Anubis gasped as he disappeared from the main hall.

"Mu dear Warlords." Talpa mumbled once Anubis was out of earshot. "You may be too weak to help me realize my glorious ambitions. Not with your four armors."

* * *

Back in space, Ryo was struggling to pick himself up within the fireball. 

"You're not going to beat me!" the Warrior of Fire swore.

Just then, his 'kanji' burnt on his forehead and Ryo knew he was getting close to Rowen.

"Rowen? Are you there?" Ryo wondered outloud.

_But if this fireball reaches him, we'll both die._ He realized.

"Damn!" Ryo cursed as he pushed himself up. "Rowen, I won't let you be killed!"

He screamed in pain as the fireball's energy attacked him.

_The energy of this fireball is concentrated on my armor. If I don't stop it, it'll destroy me before I can help Rowen._ Ryo mused. _Now, if I can only use the power of the fireball._

That decided, he fought to stand up and ignoring the energy attacking him, painfully reached for his katanas.

"I'll take my chances." Ryo swore determinedly as he drew out both his weapons. "Armor of Wildfire, don't let me down!"

Jumping up, he unleashed his attack from within the fireball. His attack worked as the fireball was destroyed from the inside out.

* * *

Back on the ground, the remaining three Ronins were fighting the Dynasty Soldiers when they saw the huge flash of light. 

"That light..." Kento gasped as he dispatched yet another soldier. "Could it be..."

"Did it hit?" Sage wondered.

"No way!" Cye objected.

"Ryo, Rowen..." Mia muttered worriedly.

"Ryo..." Yuli uttered.

* * *

The disintegrated bits of the fireball floated about in the stratosphere. Ryo had been sheltered from the explosion by his armor's power and he was encased in a ball of red. 

"What is this? Am I still alive?" Ryo wondered as he opened his eyes weakly.

"Oh no! Rowen!" he gasped.

_It's not use. I can't move my body anymore. Am I destined to be stardust?_ He pondered. _Damn, I feel so sleepy. Mia, Yuli, I'm so sorry. I wasn't able to rescue Rowen._

Then he shut his eyes, resigned to his fate.

_Wildfire! Wildfire! You can't die!_ Athena's voice sounded in his head.

"Athena!" Ryo gasped, as he sensed Athena's Cosmo surround him.

_You've sworn that you'd return to my side with Strata._ Athena reminded him.

"Please forgive me! I've used all my strength to fight. I'm sure Sage and the rest will defeat Talpa." Ryo replied in desperation.

_Ryo!_ Athena gasped.

* * *

Back on Earth, Kento quickly killed a Dynasty Soldier which had attempted to attack Mia and Yuli. 

"Damn, now that Ryo and Rowen are gone, we're going to have to take out Talpa on our own." the Warrior of Earth remarked.

"What are you saying?" Mia scolded. "We don't know that they're dead!"

"She's right." Yuli agreed. "Ryo won't go down that easy!"

"We all want to believe that!" Cye rebuked after he killed another soldier.

"But right now, we have to go through this." Sage agreed as he dispatched another soldier.

Then, he gasped when he heard his armor resonating.

"What is this?" he demanded.

"What on earth?" Kento gaped when he too, heard his armor resonating.

"Our armors are resonating." Cye remarked.

* * *

Back in space, the newly awakened Rowen saw Ryo's energy bubble drift further away. Reaching behind his back, he retrieved his bow, mounted an arrow and fired a stream of stardust in Ryo's direction. The flow of stardust pulled Ryo over to join his friend. 

"What's going on?" Ryo pondered as he awoke.

"Rowen!" he beamed, relieved to see his friend unharmed.

The two bubbles then emerged together.

"Rowen, you've been revived!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Rowen?" the Warrior of Fire frowned at his friend's silence.

Rowen said nothing and turned around.

"Rowen, you're..." Ryo was confused.

Without answering him, Rowen willed the power of his armor back to Earth.

* * *

"What's that light?" Cye looked up at the falling blue comet as his 'kanji' glowed on his forehead. 

"I feel them." Kento remarked, his 'kanji' burning on his forehead.

"Rowen, Ryo!" Sage noted, his 'kanji' radiated on his forehead.

In response, the other three armors glowed their respective colors as the resonating grew louder.

"The armors are resonating." Mia realized. "Is that you, Ryo, Rowen?"

"Look!" Yuli exclaimed. "Athena's Staff!"

The rest of the group turned to see Athena's Cosmo skyrocketing, her Staff creating a similar fire.

* * *

Back in Talpa's castle, Anubis who had been banished back to his room, was experiencing a very similar effect. 

"I can feel them." the Warlord gasped, the 'kanji' of 'Loyalty' flashing partially on his forehead. "Is that you, Wildfire? After all, I am the one who must defeat you."

With that, he droned on his armor and disappeared.

"So Anubis seems to have awakened to a spirit other than that of evil." Talpa mused as he appeared in Anubis' room once the Warlord as gone. "Looks like he's turning after being exposed to Athena's Cosmo."

* * *

The blue bubble carrying Rowen and Ryo streaked across the sky and landed in a forest, but not before creating a long crater. 

The armor's power then returned back to the armor and Rowen was fully awakened.

"Where am I?" the Warrior of Strata pondered as he looked around. "How did I end up here?"

"Rowen!" Ryo called out weakly from behind him.

"Ryo!" Rowen gasped at his fallen friend. "What happened Ryo? You don't look so good."

"You don't remember anything do you?" Ryo smiled weakly. "But this sure is a good thing. We've got all five of us now."

"What;s this all about Ryo?" Rowen asked. "Tell me everything."

Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of Anubis.

"It's good to see that you're both alive, Wildfire, Strata!" Anubis declared. "Now I can bury you once and for all."

That said, he threw his weighted scythe at the two.

Ryo and Rowen were instantly blown away.

"Are you alright, Ryo?" Rowen asked his fallen comrade.

"Damn, I can't move the way I want to." Ryo muttered.

"What's wrong little pests? Can't fight?" Anubis taunted.

"Here I come!" he declared, throwing his weighted scythe at them again. Rowen quickly brought up his bow and the chain was entangled in it.

"Rowen!" Ryo called out.

"You take a break Ryo. Leave this one to me." Rowen instructed.

"You think you can stand up to me?" Anubis mocked.

"You fool!" he declared, pulling his chain and taking Rowen with it. The Warrior of Strata was sent crashing against the trees around them.

"Rowen!" Ryo called out.

"Damn!" he cursed and leapt at Anubis, his swords drawn.

Anubis managed to parry the Warrior of Fire away and sent Ryo crashing against a boulder.

"You're awfully weak Wildfire." Anubis mocked. "Come on, you're starting to bore me."

"Damn." Ryo cursed as he climbed out of the rubble.

"It's only just beginning." Rowen declared as he too stood up.

"Is that so?" Anubis mocked.

"Take this!" Rowen announced and fired his arrows which Anubis skillfully dodged. The Warlord tossed his chain at the Warrior of Strata who ducked to avoid the attack.

Ryo jumped at him and Anubis leapt to meet the challenge. They clashed in mid-air and Anubis threw his chain directly at Ryo who did not have the chance to dodge. In response, Ryo unleashed his 'Flare Up Now!' attack at Anubis. However, his attack failed and Anubis' chains got the upper hand.

"Ryo!" Rowen exclaimed in horror.

"Quake With Fear!" Anubis finally unleashed his sure-kill at the two Ronin Warriors.

"Ryo!" Rowen gasped when he saw Anubis' powered-up chains blast the weakened Warrior of Fire away before he too was blasted off by the same attack.

"Ryo!" Rowen called out to his unconscious friend, who like him, was tangled in Anubis' web of chains.

"Wildfire, is this the best you can do?" Anubis asked. "That's pathetic!"

"If I hadn't been weakened by the power of the Nether Spirits, I would've finished..." Ryo muttered weakly before he fainted.

"The Nether Spirits?" Anubis echoed. "I see, so you're aren't in your best condition."

"All right!" he declared, raising his chain to attack.

_What are you waiting for Anubis?_ The Warlord questioned himself. _He's unconscious. It would be easy to finish him off. No! I did not stand against Master Talpa to fight like this. I want a fair and glorious fight. Damn, what's happening? Our job is to defeat the Ronin Warriors. What... what's happening to me?_

"Something's one his mind." Rowen reasoned when he saw Anubis hesitating.

Raising his bow, he mounted an arrow and poised to fire.

"Anubis!" the Warrior of Strata called out, breaking Anubis out of his thoughts.

"I won't let you touch Ryo!" Rowen promised. "Let's see you take my ultimate move!"

"Arrow Shockwave!" Rowen unleashed his attack.

Anubis stood still as the powered-up arrow flew towards him. The attack landed squarely on his helmet, breaking it into two.

"Anubis..." Rowen gasped when he saw the Warlord's true face. "You're human... I didn't know you were human."

"Human?" Anubis echoed. "This has nothing to do with our fight."

"Prepare yourself!" he declared, picking up his scythe to attack.

"What?" Rowen exclaimed when he saw a stream of yellow light descend from the sky and encased the Warlord.

"I can't stand to watch you Anubis!" Talpa told his Warlord. "Your heart is no longer true to the Dynasty!"

"Master Talpa! The fight is not over!" Anubis protested as he was carried up back to the castle.

"Silence!" Talpa hollered, bringing his waylaid Warlord back. "Disappear!"

_Anubis was clearly human._ Rowen pondered once Talpa disappeared. _Then what kind of armor was he wearing?_

"Hey!" Yuli called out as the rest of the group ran towards the two.

"Ryo!" Cye shouted.

"Rowen!" Kento echoed.

"Everyone!" Rowen beamed at the reunited group.

"Ryo!" he gasped and turned to his fallen friend.

"Are you okay?" he asked, running to the weakened Warrior of Fire.

"I'm fine." Ryo assured him.

"Ryo." Rowen smiled in relief and picked the weakened warrior up.

"Ryo, Rowen, I'm so glad you're safe." Mia breathed in relief.

"You did good Ryo." Kento remarked.

"Now that the Ronin Warriors are once again reunited." Cye noted.

"Talpa doesn't know what's coming to him." Sage completed the sentence.

"Everyone, now that we're all reunited, let's work together and do our best." Mia encouraged.

The five warriors nodded.

* * *

"Ronin Warriors." Talpa mused. "So you're united at last." 

"Close the gates!" he ordered.

* * *


	12. Assault on the Dynasty

SailorStar9: Figured I needed to get this chapter out before you guys hunt me down. So this is Chapter 11. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Nothing here are mine, well, except the plot.

Chapter 11: Assault on the Dynasty

* * *

"Close the gates to the Netherworld!" Talpa ordered. The sky grew overcast as a thick fog encased the surrounding area.

The group was seen walking through the thick fog.

"What's with this fog anyway?" Ryo asked.

"Must be the power of the Netherworld." Kento replied.

"We can't see which way is east or west with this." Ryo remarked.

"Talpa must have sealed off the Netherworld." Mia added.

"Sealed?" Yuli echoed. "Does that mean we can't get to Shinjuku?"

"Now that the five of us are reunited, Talpa must guard his home turf carefully." Sage explained.

"But does he think he can keep us away with just fog?" Cye questioned.

"This isn't any ordinary fog." Mia supplied.

"What do you mean Mia?" Ryo asked.

"Just something my grandfather said." Mia replied. "The gates of the Netherworld are protected by a fog moat, guarding like a stone wall with no stones through no one shall be able to penetrate. Only those spirit pilgrims of the Netherworld shall pass."

"A fog moat?" Sage echoed.

"You mean we could be standing in a moat with no water right now?" Cye asked.

"It kind of feels like we're standing on water." Yuli agreed.

"This isn't the time to be awed by Talpa's power." Kento retorted. "Let's just go already."

"He's right." Ryo agreed. "Whatever may happen we still have to go."

Then the group pressed forward.

Just then, Whiteblaze growled lowly.

"Whiteblaze, what's the matter?" Ryo asked the white tiger.

With a loud growl, the white tiger pounced off.

"Whiteblaze!" Ryo called out as he ran after the animal, the rest of the group following behind.

After some time, the overgrown feline stopped and was growling at something when Ryo caught up with him.

Then, the Warrior of Fire gasped when he saw the fog moat before him.

"Look! A wall of fog!" Yuli exclaimed.

"A stone wall with no stones huh?" Ryo echoed.

"What's that? Should we be afraid of some fog?" Kento scoffed as he walked towards the fog wall. "He thinks he built a wall out of this fluffy stuff?"

"Hang on!" Rowen warned as Kento reached out to touch the fog wall. "Don't be so eager to walk into that fog."

"That's right." Ryo agreed. "We don't know what behind it."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Kento asked.

"Kento, give me a hand." Cye told him, pushing a minivan along.

Kento sighed, "I think we;re being way too cautious."

With a quick push, Cye sent the van forward but not before Kento jumped into it.

"Kento!" Cye blinked.

"I'll have to see what the big fuss is about. See ya." Kento grinned as he rode the van forward.

"We'll lose the advantage if one of us goes out alone." Sage remarked.

Back with Kento, the van was struck midway into the fog.

"There's no need to worry." Kento assured himself. "Nothing's going to happen."

After a while, he looked around, "Huh? So nothing's actually going to happen?"

Getting off, he sighed, "If nothing's going to happen, that's a bit of a letdown."

A slight movement alerted him from behind and Kento barely managed to jump away from the wind strand that had appeared.

"What the..." the orange clad warrior gasped when he saw the wind strands carrying the van up.

Another two wind strands flew towards him and Kento jumped to avoid them, causing them to collide with each other.

The Warrior of Earth barely had time to dodge when the wind treads threw the van at him and Kento was thrown out of the fog wall along with the van.

"Kento!" Cye and Ryo gasped at their fallen friend.

"That's no ordinary fog." Kento warned, throwing the van off himself.

He had barely got his sentence out when the two wind threads from before emerged form the wall and proceeded to drag him back in.

"Get back!" Sage cautioned, placing himself before the non-fighters as Ryo leapt in to save Kento.

"Get out of here!" Sage warned, kicking the wind strand that had come for him. The three non-fighters took off running.

Cye jumped up to save the captured Kento, only to be caught by the wind threads himself.

Rowen then jumped in, cutting Kento free with Ryo doing the same with Cye.

Mia and Yuli were running frantically away until Yuli tripped over a manhole cover.

"Yuli!" Mia gasped, stopping in her tracks.

Yuli let out a terrified scream as the wind threads closed in on him.

Athena quickly placed herself before the boy, her Cosmo expanding. The wind threads recoiled after coming in contact with her Holy Cosmo and Ryo took this chance to carry Yuli away. Whiteblaze then leapt in to carry the two females off on his back.

* * *

"So those annoying pests have come." Talpa remarked as he viewed the proceedings on his viewing screen.

"Come, Dais, Warlord of Illusion!" the evil overlord commanded.

The said Warlord appeared before Talpa.

"You summoned me, Master Talpa?" Dais inquired.

"Do you know that those annoying pests have arrived within the boundaries of my castle?" Talpa asked.

"I'm aware of that." Dais replied.

"Dais, I shall give you a chance to win my favor." Talpa offered.

"It's my greatest pleasure to serve." Dais bowed respectfully. "Master Talpa, I have a plan in mind to deal with this."

"What is it?" Talpa asked.

"I must ask that you open the gates." Dais replied.

"What? You want to open the gates and let those annoying pests in?" Talpa inquired.

"Through the gates of the Netherworld pass multitudes of Nether Spirits, thousands of spirit pilgrims pass through when they are open. If we were to invite the Ronin Warriors through, the powers of their armors will be neutralized." Dais explained.

"If that's so, Dais, then you can use your power and destroy them like the mice they are." Talpa noted. "But failure will not be allowed once the gates are open."

"Yes sir! I will not disappoint you." Dais replied.

* * *

Back the the Ronin Warriors, the group were discussing their next step.

"Where do we go from here? We can't stay here like this." Ryo inquired.

"No." Sage objected. "You saw what happened when we entered in our sub-armor. I don't think Yuli and Mia could even try."

"I know." Kento added. "Remember what Mia said?"

"Only those spirit pilgrims of the Netherworld shall pass huh?" Ryo echoed. "But..."

He was cut off mid-sentence when he noticed the fog was lifting.

"The fog is lifting" Ryo remarked.

"But why?" Mia questioned.

"It's a sign for us to go." Kento said, getting up.

"I'll check it out." he added and jumped up to the roof of a skyscraper.

"Let's see..." he noted, looking around.

"The gates!" he exclaimed, noticing the four huge doors of the Netherworld. "There are four gates!"

A moment later, the other four were on top of the building.

"What are those?" Ryo asked. "Those gates are higher than the buildings."

"Right, let's go for it." he added.

"Wait a second." Sage stopped him.

"What about Mia and Yuli?" the green-clad warrior asked.

"Right." Rowen agreed. "Athena too. We can't risk her."

"I know." Ryo replied. "We won't want to put them in any further danger."

"Do we leave them here?" Cye asked,

"But will they go along with that?" Kento inquired.

"Ryo!" Yuli shouted from below. "What's going on? Let's hurry up and go!"

"I'm coming down." Ryo shouted back.

"What''ll we do?" Kento asked.

"Ryo..." Sage pressed.

"Leave it to me!" Ryo replied and jumped down.

"Hey!" Sage and Kento called after him.

* * *

Some time later, the group arrived before the gates.

"Wow, those are huge." Yuli breathed in awe.

"This is beyond huge." Kento corrected. "Well, it's time that we enter the Netherworld."

That said, he proceeded to push the gate open.

"Talpa's castle." Ryo gasped as the castle came in to view.

"So that's Talpa's castle." Mia noted.

Yuli nodded, "All right, Ryo. Let's go."

Ryo was silent.

Puzzled, Yuli walked towards him.

"Is something wrong, Ryo?" the younger boy asked.

"Yuli, you and Mia have to stay." Ryo replied.

"What? No way!" Yuli protested. "Why do we have to stay behind? I don't want to! I'm going with you! Ryo, take me with you! Take me with you!"

Without a word, Ryo suddenly slapped Yuli across the face.

"Ryo, you don't have to hit him!" Mia scolded.

"That's why I don't like women and children hanging around." Ryo retorted. "We let you tag along before the five of us were reunited but now you're just holding us back."

"Hey, you're so cruel!" Yuli shouted. "So is that how you see us?"

"I... I... I hate you!" the younger boy screamed and ran off.

"Yuli!" Mia called after him.

"Ryo, be careful." she warned and took off after the boy.

Sage place a hand on Ryo's shoulder, "Ryo, it must be pretty tough on you."

"I'm sure Yuli will understand one day." Rowen added.

"Athena, we can't risk having you endangered, so..." Ryo turned his attention to the Goddess of Wisdom.

The reincarnated Goddess sighed and nodded, "I understand."

"Thank you." Ryo nodded.

"Whiteblaze." Ryo turned to his tiger. "You stay here and protect them."

Whiteblaze growled and took off to find Yuli and Mia.

"Kento, close the gates behind us." Ryo instructed.

"Close the gates?" Kento echoed.

"We need to resolve that there's no turning back now." Ryo replied.

"All right." Kento nodded.

That decided, the five Ronin Warriors proceeded on, with Kento shutting the gates behind them.

"Now that we're committed." Ryo remarked once the gate was shut. "Are you all ready for this?"

"Don't ask us that now." Sage replied.

"Of course I am." Kento retorted.

"Now is the time." Cye noted.

"That's right." Rowen agreed.

With their determination at the peak, the five pressed forward.

Their tracks were stopped by Dais' laughter.

"That voice..." Ryo gasped.

"Dais!" Cye hissed.

"Where are you? Come on out!" Sage demanded.

"Welcome to the Netherworld." Dais greeted them as he appeared on top of a building. "I appreciate you coming all this way just to die."

"What?" Ryo hissed before he jumped up to have a shot at the Warlord of Illusion.

"Show yourself you coward!" the Warrior of Fire demanded as Dais disappeared on him.

Dais laughed before he reappeared again, "I want you all to have a taste of my world of illusions."

"Open the gates!" he commanded.

At his command all four gates opened, causing wind to blow from the gates, the nether spirits using the winds as leverage to enter.

Blowing their flutes, the nether spirits merged their power, blowing all five Ronin Warriors away.

As the nether spirits converged into a tornado, the five Ronin Warriors were dropped painfully onto the ground.

"What the..." Ryo gasped.

"Nether Spirits." he noted, noticing the numerous spirits all around them.

"The gates through which thousands of pilgrims pass." Sage remarked.

"Dais, you coward, show yourself!" Kento demanded.

A split second later, the orange-clad warrior was hit by Dais' weapon.

"Kento!" Ryo gasped as Dais withdrew his morningstar.

"Warlord of Illusions, Dais." Ryo hissed.

Dais laughed some more before he tossed his morningstar at them. The five Ronins jumped to dodge the weapon, only to have Dais throw his weapon again in Cye's direction, knocking the backflipping Ronin off.

Sage jumped in to attack, only to be beaten back by Dais' nunchaku. Kento leapt in for an attack but he too was hit back by the Warlord's weapon.

"Stop. There's no chance of us winning in our sub-armor." Ryo remarked. "We've got to transform."

Dais laughed, "Then show me your armor annoying pests."

"I'll have you know the power of the armor of Righteousness." Ryo swore.

"Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin!" he called forth his transformation phase.

Nothing happened.

"I can't transform." Ryo gasped.

"So, tell me where is this armor of Righteousness?" Dais taunted.

"Why? Why doesn't it work?" Ryo questioned.

Then, he looked up at the Nether Spirits above them.

"I get it." he realized. "Those spirits must be blocking our powers some how."

"You finally understand." Dais mocked. "Now it's my turn to show you."

"Web of Deception!" he called out his attack, tossing his kamas at them. All five leapt away to avoid being struck.

Ryo managed to jump out of the way of the web threads but the threads converged on Rowen, trapping him.

Dais withdrew his kamas and extended them to Sage and Ryo who were running towards him, striking the two down.

"Rowen!" Cye gasped, jumping up to save his comrade, only to be captured by Dais' web.

"Cye!" Kento gaped, quickly dodging Dais' web strings.

"Take that!" Dais taunted, pulling his kamas along with the captured Cye onto the ground.

"Why you!" Kento hissed, jumping at Dais who threw his nunchaku at him, knocking Kento back.

Dais extended his kamas at the remaining two Ronins, but Ryo used Sage's shoulders as leverage and leapt to avoid the attack. With a somersault, the Warrior of Fire proceeded to jump-kick Dais. The Warlord tried to avoid the attack, but found that he could not move since Sage had held onto his kamas.

With an outraged scream, Dais pulled himself free in the nick of time, flinging Sage off and threw Ryo off with his extended kamas. As Sage landed, Dais' kamas were instantly at his feet, the blades attaching themselves to the ground.

"Damn!" Sage let out a curse, realizing what was about to happen and was about to jump away when he too was caught by the web threads.

"Now you're finished." Dais declared, putting his kamas back on his back.

"Damn, if only we could transform..." Ryo hissed.

* * *

Back with Mia and Yuli, the older woman eventually found the boy beside her jeep.

"Yuli." she said, coming towards the boy. "You have to understand what Ryo was trying to do."

"I know Mia." Yuli replied, turning around. "Ryo just didn't want to put us in any further danger. I wanted to go with them but it's the Netherworld from here on in. we'd get in the way."

"Yuli..." Mia smiled in relief.

Just then, Whiteblaze let out a warning growl.

"Whiteblaze?" Mia blinked at the tiger.

"Oh no, that's..." she gasped, seeing the massive web behind the doors.

"They're in trouble!" Yuli exclaimed.

* * *

Truth to be told, all five Ronins were trapped on Dais' web.

"The harder you struggle, the more my web bites into your flesh." Dais remarked.

Laughing, he lowered himself to Ryo's level.

"Dais..." the captured Warrior of Fire hissed.

"You must be Ryo of Wildfire." Dais commented. "It's a shame I must kill you. Well, how about it? Swear allegiance to Talpa, the Emperor of Doom and become one of our vassals to kill Athena then your life will be spared."

"The Emperor of Doom, Talpa..." Ryo spat. "I'll be sure to..."

"What?" Dais frowned.

"I'll be sure to destroy him!" Ryo shouted out.

"I admire your bravery." Dais mocked.

"Here's a little praise." he added and cut Ryo free.

"You're all going to die without being able to transform." Dais commented once the two reached ground-level.

"This is nothing." Ryo retorted. "You'll regret releasing me from your web."

"You're the one that's going to regret it." Dais told him.

* * *

Back with Mia and Yuli, the two and Whiteblaze had arrived at the gate. There, they saw Athena already at the entrance.

Mia took a step forward into the gate but was blown back by the Nether Spirits.

"What's this?" Mia gasped.

"Are those the Nether Spirits, Mia?" Yuli asked.

With a scream, Mia took a step back and the wind stopped.

"Mia, isn't there anything we can do?" Yuli asked.

Just then, the two humans gasped when they saw Athena raise her Cosmo as she walked into the gate.

* * *

Back with Ryo, the Warrior of Fire stood alone against the armored Dais.

"Come on." Ryo challenged and Dais struck him back with his nunchaku.

"Ryo of Wildfire, this is the end of you!" Dais taunted the defeated warrior.

But the Warlord was stopped when he felt an immensely powerful aura behind him which literally flooded the entire battlefield.

"What?" Dais gasped, turning back. "Who does this great aura belong to?"

"Who is this girl?" he wondered aloud as Athena appeared before him.

"It's dangerous for you to come here, Athena." Ryo gasped.

"So she's Athena huh?" Dais noted and tossed his nunchaku at the humans.

Athena calmly rose her arms as if to protect the two humans behind her, her Cosmo deflecting the weapon easily.

"What is this light?" Dais demanded.

"The Nether Spirits, they are leaving." Ryo noted, seeing the spirits scatter.

"That damn girl..." Dais growled.

Ryo wasted no time in transforming, "Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin!"

"I'll never forgive someone like you." Ryo swore and unleashed his attack.

His 'Flare Up Now!' tech was so powerful, its power reached all the way up to Talpa's castle.

"What?" the evil overlord exclaimed.

The sheer force of that attack not only did it Dais completely away, it also destroyed all four gates.

* * *

"The Wildfire's armor is powerful enough to penetrate my castle." Talpa hissed. "But now you have fully awakened my fury, you will not get away with it."

* * *

Now with the other four Ronins safely on the ground, the group was reunited.

"Yuli, I'm sorry." Ryo apologized. "I'm sorry for saying such horrible things."

Yuli shook his head, "I saw right through your lousy mean guy act."

"If you guys didn't help us out, who knows what state we'll be in." Kento remarked.

"All right, let's go." Ryo looked forward. "We're going after Talpa's castle."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well that's done. Read and review.


	13. Shallow Darkness

SailorStar9: Figured I needed to get this chapter out before you guys hunt me down. So this is Chapter 12. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Nothing here are mine, well, except the plot.

Chapter 12: Shallow Darkness

* * *

"It's quiet." Ryo commented as the group walked through the darkness.

"Those damn monsters, I wish they'd just come out." Kento complained.

"We should be almost right under the castle." Mia mused.

Just then, Yuli noticed something and ran off.

"Yuli, don't run off!" Mia called out.

"This is..." she blinked as she noticed Yuli standing before a shop window.

"Where we met for the first time." she remarked, turning to Ryo.

"It's true." Ryo agreed.

"Yuli?" Mia turned her attention to the younger boy.

Yuli was looking intently at the shop window, remembering how he and his parents were window-shopping right before this entire war began.

"Mom... Dad..." Yuli mumbled, tearing up.

"Yuli..." Mia muttered worriedly.

Yuli wiped away his tears, "Well, I got to save my mom and dad."

That said, he got on his skateboard and rode off.

"Yuli! Wait! We all have to stay together." Mia cried out.

"Yuli!" she ran after him.

"Looks like Mia has her hands full taking care of Yuli." Ryo remarked.

"But now that we're in the Netherworld, I just hope Mia and Yuli don't get in our way." Sage voiced his concern.

"Maybe they have some key role to play in the battle." Kento pointed out.

Just then, Whiteblaze growled lowly in warning.

"What's up, Whiteblaze?" Ryo asked.

All of a sudden, a Dynasty soldier burst out of the shop window. Ryo barely managed to dodge the surprise attack. Another one came out from underground, forcing Sage to jump back. A third one crashed through an office window, thrusting its spear at Cye who jumped back to dodge it. Another one came through another window and Rowen sidestepped its attack. Kento managed to fling the Dynasty soldier over his shoulder.

Ryo took a step back and realized they were surrounded. Quickly,the five Ronins formed a circle around Athena, guarding her form the sea of Dynasty soldiers who surrounded them.

"Hey, Mia and Yuli are in trouble." Rowen shouted above the commotion.

"Mia!" Ryo managed a shout as he landed after hitting a couple of Dynasty soldiers down, only to be held back by another soldier.

"Ryo!" Sage was about to come to the leader's rescue when he too was comforted by another soldier.

"Cye, get to Mia and Yuli." Rowen told the Warrior of Water beside him as he blocked a soldier's attack.

"But, I've got my hands full." Cye replied, blocking a soldier's spear.

"Damn, there's no end to them." Ryo remarked, taking down a couple more soldiers.

"Yuli, Mia, get out of there!" he cried out a warning.

* * *

Separated from the group, Mia looked around in confusion.

"Ryo?" she questioned.

"What did he say?" Yuli asked.

"We have to hurry back." Mia said.

"Yeah." Yuli agreed.

Then, out of the darkness, a Dynasty soldier appeared and attacked them. Mia and Yuli jumped apart. The Dynasty soldier then turned his attention to Mia and was about to strike its spear at her when it stopped short. A split second later, an energy bolt came from nowhere and the spirit was dispelled from the armor. Mia gasped when she saw the armor crumble before her as Athena and Whiteblaze appeared through the darkness.

Whiteblaze immediately put himself before the non-fighters, growling as the sea of Dynasty soldiers closed in on them.

"Let's get out of here." Mia shouted, pulling Yuli along with Athena close on their heels.

"Hurry Whiteblaze!" she called out to the tiger.

The group had not gone very far when they realized that they were surrounded by Dynasty soldiers.

Finding themselves cornered, Mia called out in desperation, "Ryo, where are you?"

Finally noticing a subway, Mia grabbed Yuli and the group went underground.

They stopped short at a turn, realizing that the soldiers were finding them. Mia turned around and screamed when she saw a Dynasty soldier looking at them face-to-face. Whiteblaze jumped to defend them, but was struck down by the soldier's end of the spear.

Just then, Rowen jumped in, quickly disposing the soldier.

"Get out of here. I'll take care of them." he told the group.

"All right." Mia nodded and the three took off.

"Are you all right, Whiteblaze?" Rowen asked the tiger.

"Here they come." he turned his attention to the battle ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mia, Yuli and Athena were running through the carpark when Talpa's power traveled through the cables, putting the parked vehicles under his control.

"What's that?" Mia asked, hearing the revving of vehicle engines. The group barely managed to dodge the cars that attempted to run over them, forcing them to the ground. Then Mia screamed as the cars closed in on them.

Just then, Ryo and Cye appeared, hitting the cars back.

"I'm here too!" Kento announced as he knocked two possessed cars back.

"Ryo, Cye, leave this to me." he told the two.

"Kento!" Ryo called out, seeing his friend blocking a truck. Cye barely managed to get Mia and Yuli out of an incoming car's way.

"Cye." Ryo sighed in relief, seeing the two non-fighters unharmed.

"Wait, where's Athena?" the Ronin leader asked, looking around.

"Oh no!" Ryo exclaimed, seeing a runaway car heading towards Athena's direction.

As the car closed in, Kento quickly jumped in and carried her away.

"Ryo, take care of them. The both of us will deal with this somehow." Kento told the Warrior of Fire.

"All right." Ryo nodded.

"Be careful you two." Mia cautioned.

"Come and get me." Cye turned his attention to the runaway vehicles once Ryo took the group out of harm's way.

* * *

Ryo's group was running along the passageway of the departmental store when a Dynasty soldier burst out of a booth.

Ryo leapt up and kicked the soldier away.

"Ryo!' Mia gasped.

"It's a trap." Ryo told them. "We're surrounded by Dynasty Soldiers."

That said, a troop of soldiers burst out from the covered booths.

"Get out of here." Ryo warned as he fought off the army.

"Right." Mia replied and the trio took off.

"Mia, Yuli, get above ground!" Ryo called as he parried off a soldier. "These guys are crawling underground."

"All right." Mia nodded. Taking Yuli's hand the three ran off.

With the three non-combatants gone, Ryo jumped into the fight.

Mia, Yuli and Athena had ran to the other end of the departmental store, only to find themselves locked out.

"No good." Mia remarked as she banged her fist against the locked metal grill.

"This way Mia!" Yuli pointed to the subway tunnel and the three ran off.

After a while, they stopped when they heard the Dynasty Soldiers closing in.

"There are Dynasty Soldiers here." Mia gasped in horror.

"I can hear them behind us too." Yuli commented in fear.

"This way!" Mia said quickly as she dragged Yuli away. The three then ran down the subway staircase into the train station.

The split second they stepped on the railway, a bright burst of light flashed on them as a train thundered towards them. Stunned in shock, Mia barely managed to grab Yuli and jump out of the way.

"That was close." Mia remarked.

"Yeah." Yuli agreed. But just when they thought they were safe, another train rushed towards them. The two non-combatants screamed in horror.

"Mia! Yuli!" Sage called out as he jumped in to save them.

"Sage!' Yuli beamed as he hung on one of Sage's arms. The Warrior of Light had held on to a beam on the side of the station.

"That was close." Mia noted.

"Talpa had made a trap for us and we fell right into it." Sage told her.

"What?" Mia gasped.

"Looks like Talpa made use of you in order to split the five of us up." Sage clarified.

"Where's Athena?" he asked once he let the two down.

"Here." Athena replied as she walked into view. Turns out, after she had been separated from Mia and Yuli, she had cleverly flattened herself against the other side of the wall and waited for the danger to pass.

"It's broken." Yuli commented as he tried to fix his broken skateboard.

"They're coming again." Mia noted.

"I'm afraid so." Sage added. "Let's go further in."

"They're in here too." he remarked after the four ran deeper within the train tunnel.

"And there too." Yuli stated as he looked back.

_If I were alone, I could stay and fight._ Sage mused.

"That's it!" he exclaimed, hearing the air whistling. Looking up, he noticed a wind vent.

"The wind vent?" Mia blinked.

"Yeah, they should lead up top." Sage agreed. "Let's go."

After removing the air shaft cover, the four climbed into the air vent.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Yuli urged as he heard the Dynasty Soldiers behind them.

"Don't worry, I can see the exit." Sage assured him.

"We made it!" Yuli beamed, running out as Sage lifted the cover. Met by a horde of Dynasty Soldiers, the boy stopped short.

"An ambush." Sage noted as he readied himself for the fight. The camera faded out to reveal that they were under an expressway.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Ronin Warriors were in a fight of their own.

Cye had already droned on his armor, blasting a Dynasty Soldier away and sending it crashing out into a waterway. The Warrior of Water then jumped into the water, only to be met by another army of Soldiers.

"I have the advantage in water." he noted. Using his trident, he parried away the spears that were thrown at him.

"Super Wave Smasher!" he unleashed his attack and blasted the Soldiers away. When the water stilled, he surfaced.

"Looks like we fell for their plan." he mused. "We're totally separated now."

* * *

After slicing a Soldier with his bow, Rowen of the Strata then jumped onto the expressway above him.

"Oh no, I have to find the others." he remarked, looking around.

* * *

After quickly disposing the Soldiers, Kento of Hardrock looked at his desolate surroundings.

"It looks like I've been separated from the others while in battle." he noted. "Where am I?"

* * *

Ryo of Wildfire was also in a battle of his own. After quickly eliminating the Dynasty Soldiers with is weapons, he looked around in worry.

"Mia, Yuli, where is everyone?" he inquired.

"Armor of Halo, Tao Chi!" Sage called his transformation phase.

With a few quick slashes of his sword, he demolished the Soldiers before him.

"You did it, Sage!" Yuli beamed.

"Let's get above." Sage of Halo suggested.

"Yes." Mia agreed.

Just the, black lightning crackled above them and Sage turned his attention to the thunderstorm that had just rolled in. The black lightning then converged onto skyscraper, causing it to fall on them.

"Watch it! Run!" Sage called out and the four took off before the building collapsed on them.

"Down!" he warned, covering the three non-combatants as the building crashed in on them.

When the dust settled, Sage looked around.

"They seem to want to keep us underground." he noted.

"That's right!" Cale answered.

"What?" Sage demanded as he turned to face his adversary.

"It's been a while, Sage of Halo." the Warlord of Darkness commented as he appeared form the darkness.

"Is that Cale?" Sage asked.

"Sage..." Yuli muttered worriedly.

"The three of you, get back now." Sage warned and the three backed off.

"Think you can shut me down with this shallow darkness?" Sage challenged, drawing his sword. "Sage of Halo will cut through the darkness you've created."

"What do you think you can do on your own?" Cale mocked. "Why don't we find out who's stronger? I'll how you why they call me the Warlord of Darkness, the one who rules the darkness."

Drawing his weapon, Cale absorbed the light from his surroundings.

"What is this?" Sage gasped, noticing his milieu getting darker.

"It's getting really dark around here." Yuli noted.

"Cale's sword is absorbing all the light in the area." Mia explained.

"This darkness is my ally." Cale informed the Warrior of Light. "My sword of darkness feeds off the light and turns darkness to strength. This means that your power is useless before me."

"That... can't be." Sage gasped. "There's no way my armor of light will lose to the power of darkness."

"Here I come Cale!" he declared, drawing his sword to attack.

"Learn that you're a fool." Cale taunted as he too leapt into battle with his weapon.

The two warriors clashed as Sage watched in horror as the light on his sword dimmed before vanishing.

"What? I feel my strength draining from me." he noted.

Cale smirked, "My sword of darkness is absorbing the light, the source of your power."

With a quick knock, he sent Sage crashing into a pillar.

"Sage!" both Mia and Yuli gasped.

Cale's smirk widened as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Where are you Cale?" Sage demanded.

"It seems that you can't see me." Cale taunted. "How if I go and see you?"

_Cale, where are you?_ Sage pondered as he surveyed his surroundings.

"Here!" Cale announced as he appeared before Sage. The Warrior of Light managed to jump away from Cale's attack.

"You avoided that well." Cale praised. "How about next time?"

At that moment, he appeared behind Sage, striking him from the back.

"Damn" Sage cursed as Cale disappeared again.

"Let's see your special technique." Cale provoked.

_If the three aren't here, I could just use my surekill to finish this battle._ Sage thought.

"Sage can't use his 'Thunderbolt Cut' because we're here." Mia realized.

"Sage..." Yuli gasped.

_If only I knew exactly where he is..._ Sage pondered.

He barely managed to dodge Cale's attack as the Warlord suddenly jumped in from the side.

"How pathetic you look, Sage of Halo." Cale mocked. "I will now let you die a death that's most appropriate for a warrior like yourself."

"What?" Sage demanded.

"Black Lightning Slash!" Cale sent his attack at Sage.

Sage managed to block the tendrils of black energy that were being sent at him. However, Cale's attack was still going strong and it was not long before Sage's defense weakened, allowing the black energy to engulf him completely.

"Sage!" Mia and Yuli gasped.

"Vanish into the dark!" Cale grinned triumphantly as he unleashed another 'Black Lightning Slash', causing Sage's armor to disappear, leaving him in his subarmor.

"Sage's in trouble!" Yuli exclaimed. He was about to run forward to help the warrior of Light when Mia held him back.

"It's too dangerous." Mia told him.

"But if the Ronin Warriors are defeated, my parents..." Yuli reasoned.

"Now for you girl." Cale laughed as he approached the defenseless Goddess.

His sword drawn, he rested his blade on the Goddess' neck.

"With you dead, Master Talpa will win." he remarked.

Within Cale's attack, Sage watched in horror as Cale raised his sword to strike the girl.

"Athena..." he gasped.

Just then, a calm and soothing aura spread onto the battlefield as Athena's Cosmo radiated around her.

"What is this light?" Cale was astonished as Athena's holy Cosmo drove away his darkness.

"I know this power." the Warlord remarked, as he leapt away from the Goddess. "It's the same one from the forest."

In response, Sage's 'kanji' shone on his forehead and he droned on his armor.

"No!" Cale gasped when he realized not only had Sage broken free of his dark prison, he also saw through his deceptions as the Warrior of Light charged right at him, his weapon drawn.

"I can see you now Cale!" Sage declared. "Feel the anger of Halo!"

"Don't be stupid." Cale mocked. "I'll send you into eternal darkness."

The two warriors clashed once more. Jumping apart, Cale unleashed his darkness attack which Sage countered with a light attack of his own. The two opposing elements clashed with Sage's light breaking through.

"Impossible!" Cale was shocked that his attack failed.

"Thunderbolt Cut!" Sage unleashed his surekill on the Warlord.

Cale screamed as the attack washed over him, the sheer power of the blast demolishing the road above them.

"I did it! I beat the power of darkness." Sage exclaimed in victory as he realized he defeated Cale.

"Nicely done Halo." Athena remarked as the three non-combatants approached the Warrior of Light.

"Athena." Sage turned to the Goddess. "I have to thank you."

"Why?" the Goddess asked.

"It was your power that helped me win this fight." Sage replied.

Athena shook her head, "No, you won this battle on your own. I merely gave you a small push in the right direction."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. Read and review.


	14. Fate of the Ronin Armor

SailorStar9: Figured I needed to get this chapter out before you guys hunt me down. So this is Chapter 13. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Nothing here are mine, well, except the plot.

Chapter 13: Fate of the Ronin Armor

* * *

The episode begins when Kento walking along a deserted subway tunnel.

"How am I supposed to find the exit in this darkness?" he asked, looking forward at the seemingly endless tunnel.

Just then, he heard metal cranking and it caught his attention.

Turning around, he saw Rowen step out from behind him.

"Rowen." Kento blinked at the blue-haired genius.

"It seems we fell for their plan." Rowen commented.

"Are you alright?" Kento asked.

Then, he took a defensive pose, "Actually, I'm not convinced you're the real Rowen."

Rowen let out a smile, "Recklessness will get you killed after all."

"Anyway, let's find an exit." he suggested.

"I'd say that's got to be the real Rowen." Kento mused as the Warrior of Air walked past him.

"Come on." Rowen urged.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Talpa's castle, the evil overlord was holding a meeting with his remaining Warlords.

"Those lives of those annoying pests are now in the palm of my hands." Talpa remarked. "Let's take advantage of this opportunity and destroy them."

"What do you have in mind?" Sekhmet asked.

"When the five becomes as one, their power is at their greatest." Talpa answered. "But if we can break their harmony, you can handle each of their powers individually."

"But our armors have proven ineffective against them." Cale objected.

"That simply means your powers are insufficient, you fool!" Talpa reprimanded.

"Yes Master." the three Warlords replied in unison.

"In order to defeat them, we have to use their own powers against them." Talpa informed his Warlords.

"What do you mean?" Sekhmet asked.

Talpa chuckled, "Dais."

"Yes sir!" Dais bowed.

"I want you to orchestrate this next assault." Talpa told him.

"Yes. It would be a pleasure." Dais bowed. "What do you have in mind?"

"You shall see!" Talpa chastened.

"Yes sir!" Dais bowed lower.

"Just wait." Talpa pondered once the three Warlords were out of earshot. "All five of their armors will fall into my possession."

* * *

Back with Rowen and Kento, the two were still walking down the abandoned subway.

"Hey Rowen." Kento voiced out. "Instead of wandering about like this, why don't we just use our armors' power to bust through the roof?"

"That won't do!" Rowen scolded.

"But why?" Kento asked.

"We're not even sure that could work." Rowen told him. "Besides, we're in the middle of their territory. We aren't sure what other traps they have for us."

"Rowen." Kento looked at his friend. "Caution is good, but there's something to be said for making the first move."

"It's better that you don't use up your energy if you don't have to." Rowen advised.

Then, he stopped when he heard the wind whistling in.

Kento looked back as well after sensing the ground beneath them tremble.

"Kento!" Rowen called in warning.

"Here they come." the Warrior of Earth noted as two trains came thundering down the tracks in opposite directions.

"It's Talpa's power!" Rowen warned as the two trains closed in.

In a split second, the two jumped on top of the trains.

"Rowen!" Kento called out as the trains moved further from each other.

His warning was cut short when a spear gutted out of the train he was riding on. Kento barely managed to hang on to the side of the train. Looking in from the widow, he was stunned to find the train filled with Dynasty Soldiers.

"Don't they have better things to do?" Kento asked but was interrupted when a spear was thrust out at him.

Kento dodged the attack and using the spear as leverage, jumped back onto the roof of the train and punched his way in.

"All right, I'll take you on." Kento remarked as he readied for battle.

"Here goes!" he called out after dodging one attack after another. Raising his fists, he battled his way through the sea of Dynasty Soldiers.

"You little shrimp are nothing." he declared after easily dispatching the Dynasty Soldiers.

"You need a lot more experience to take me on." he added.

"More of you guys?" he frowned as he noticed yet another sea of Soldiers in the compartment in front of him.

"I don't have time to deal with this." he noted.

Meanwhile, the train was traveling down the track at full speed and Kento peered out through the window and was shocked to find the track had been blocked by a pile of rubble.

"The track's buried." he realized at the train drew closer.

"I said I don't have time for this!" he repeated, as he turned around to face his opponents.

"There!" he noted, noticing the hole on the roof which he had punched through.

"Out of my way!" he shouted, leaping over the Dynasty Soldiers, using their backs to boost himself out.

He gritted his teeth as he waited for impact. Kento screamed after the train crashed headfirst into the rubble as he was thrown off the train and falling straight for the rocks. He used his hands to shield his face but was stunned when the found himself traveling through a dimensional portal.

"What the..." he gasped.

* * *

Back with Rowen, the dark-blue clad warrior had jumped off his ride and was hanging by a pole on the ceiling.

"What's up with that subway?" he wondered. "Just passing through?"

"I get it!" he gasped in understanding.

Jumping down, he ran back.

_Those trains were meant to separate me and Kento. And if nothing happened to me, that means, they are after Kento._ He realized. _Don't fall for their trap, Kento!_

* * *

Back with Kento, the orange clad warrior found himself in the ancient past.

"Where am I?" he wondered.

His attention was drawn to the sound of battling and he turned to see two armored warriors locked in battle.

"What is this?" he inquired as he watched the battle continue with both sides defeated at the same time.

"What the heck is going on?" Kento asked in confusion.

"Where am I?" he screamed.

"Hardrock!" Talpa's voice answered him.

"Who's that?" Kento asked.

Talpa chuckled, "I am the master of the armor."

"Talpa! You must be Talpa." Kento replied.

Talpa laughed.

"Where are you Talpa?" Kento demanded. "Let's settle this once and for all!"

"Hardrock, you shall watch." Talpa advised.

Kento frowned as the fog before him lifted and was stunned to find a sea of armored warriors who had fallen in battle before him.

"What is this?" he asked.

Then from the corpses, the four Warlords burst out, clad in their full armor.

"There you are!" Kento readied himself.

"Kento of Hardrock, I did not bring you here to do battle." Talpa told him.

"What?" Kento demanded.

"Don't you think it's unusual that the armors of the four Warlords lie before you?" Talpa asked.

"Well..." Kento noted.

"The power of my armor is meant to rule the Nether Realm, and then the world, through slaughter and destruction." Talpa told him.

"So, what about it?" Kento asked.

"The armors are infused with savage, evil ambition. As a warrior fights, the armor grows with him in power." Talpa added.

"Power?" Kento echoed. "The armor of Hardrock has gained the power to destroy you!"

"Hardrock, there is no such thing as fighting for justice and righteousness. To the warrior, only the feelings of savage anger and vengeance gather." Talpa continued his lecture.

"What?" Kento gasped.

"The armors of the four Warlords are the same as yours." Talpa added, as the Warlords' armors glowed in dark power. "As you fight, your armor grows and will finally evolve to be the same as the Warlords'."

"My armor is going to be the same as the four Warlords?" Kento echoed.

"That's right." Talpa replied.

"What?" Kento gasped.

"But don't worry." Talpa added. "It is not only your armor that's destined for this.

"The armor of Wildfire, the armor of Halo, the armor of Strata and the armor of Torrent." Talpa continued as the four armors appeared one by one before Kento. "All of these four armors possess the ambition to conquer and dominate the world!"

"Silence! I'm not going to listen to any more of this garbage!" Kento retorted.

"That is the word of the master of the Ronin Warriors." Talpa told him. "It cannot be disputed."

"You are calling yourself our master?" Kento demanded.

"The Ronin Warriors belong to the Netherworld. Those armors that you wear represent massacre and destruction. Eventually, you will turn against humans and submit yourself to the Netherworld." Talpa added.

"That's a lie!" Kento screamed.

"You don't have to understand." Talpa continued. "I just want you to fight. Battle on and awaken your evil side. Fight! Hardrock!"

Kento readied himself for battle as his friends rose against him.

"Stop! Ryo!" he raised a hand to defend himself against his leader.

"We're allies!" he added, dodging Ryo's attack.

"I'm on your side." he protested, side-stepping Sage's attack.

"I'm Kento of Hardrock. Don't you get it?" he shouted. Unable to restrain himself, Kento lifted his fist at his attacking friends.

"Stop!" he screamed. His fist glowing with evil power, he was about to knock Ryo down when a hand pulled him back.

"What the..." Kento blinked, lowering his fist.

"Stop this Hardrock." Athena advised calmly, releasing her hold on him.

"But..." Kento protested.

"Is what you see before you really the truth?" Athena asked him. "Or is it just another trick by Talpa?"

"This is no trick, girl." Talpa told the girl.

"Look!" he added, as the four Ronin Warriors rose to their feet.

Kento quickly placed himself before the Goddess, intent on defending her but was stopped when Athena placed a hand before him, gesturing for him to halt.

Kento could only look on in horror as the four closed in on the Goddess, their weapons drawn. However, the moment Sage's and Ryo's swords came down on her, the four Ronins were dispelled when Athena's Cosmo suddenly flared, revealing the Warlord of Illusions underneath.

"Dais, so it really was your doing." Kento retorted.

"That's right." Dais replied. "It may just be an illusion bit it is aimed at showing you your true destiny."

"Show me my destiny?" Kento echoed.

"That's right." Dais replied. "The armors belonging to you and your friends are evil."

"Nonsense!" Kento rebuked. "Listen, my armor is gaining strength in order to fight and defeat you Warlords of Doom!"

Dais laughed, "Don't be stupid. You can't defeat us with your armor alone. I've lost patience with your confusion."

"And you, my dear girl, have interfere quite enough!" he turned his attention to Athena.

Raising his hand, with Talpa's power behind him, the Warlord of Illusion blasted the Goddess out of the alternate dimension.

Kento gasped as the Goddess faded out.

"Dais you!" he hissed.

"You're brought here only because your armor is awakening to its true nature." Dais told him.

"True nature?" Kento echoed.

"Yes." Dais replied . "Its true nature is to be covered in the blood of war and battle. And your armor of Hardrock is the most brutal and savage compared to the other four."

"No!" Kento gasped in horror, as his mind was filled with images of him in his armor, along with the other Ronins, weapons drawn and striking the armored warriors before them.

"It's a lie! It has to be." Kento tried to dispute the image from his mind.

"It is no lie. Your armor is teaching its true path." Dais told him. "That was a vision of the path taken by your armor through history."

Then, Talpa's image manifested before Kento, his voice echoing the same sentence.

"My armor?" Kento repeated. "Teaching me?"

"Don't you understand?" Talpa questioned. "Then you shall learn through your own experience."

That said, Dais turned into a fiery red orb of light, his power spreading over the ends of the horizons. When the dust settled, Kento was stunned to see an army right in front of him.

"Charge!" the general instructed, drawing his sword.

_What are those guys?_ Kento wondered as the army charged at him. He rose his arms to defend himself but found that the soldiers had phased past him.

"Phantoms?" he wondered outloud. "Is this their illusion?"

All of a sudden, Dais attacked him from behind.

"You must join our ranks." Dais declared.

"I will not fall for your lies!" Kento retorted.

"You may feel that way, but your armor disagrees!" Dais told him. "Show me! The true nature of your armor."

That said, he brought his weapon down on Kento who immediately rose his arms to guard himself.

"My armor isn't evil. I'll now show you whether it is for justice or evil. You just watch." Kento declared.

"Armor of Hardrock, Tao Gi!" he called out his transformation.

Dais laughed, "That's it. Drone on the armor which is evil."

"Silence!" Kento shouted. "I'll show you once and for all that this armor is intended to destroy you."

"Interesting." Dais commented as Kento twirled his weapon. "I'll show you the nature of your armor."

"Take that!" Kento let out a battle cry as he launched at Dais.

Dais laughed as he too took out his weapon and met with Kento's attack.

The two warriors clashed for a while before Dais jumped up and attacked Kento with his nunchaku. Kento dodged the attack and Dais threw his kamas at Kento who deflected it with his weapon. Not giving Dais any chance to retaliate, Kento used his detached weighted end of his weapon to knock Dais over.

"What? Is that all?" Dais taunted. "No. this isn't the the true extent of the armor's power. It wants more blood. More evil."

"Come at me." the Warlord declared as he rose back to the ground. "Be as violet as your armor's nature desires."

"Shut up!" Kento shouted. "I don't fight as my armor commands. I fight with my own free will."

Dais laughed, "Is that so? Is it what your armor truly wants? Let's see."

That declared, the Warlord tossed his kamas at Kento who used the three separated sections of his weapon to deflect the attack.

"Show me! Show me its evil side." Dais announced, throwing his nunchaku at Kento, who braced for the attack. Then, his armor glowed an eerie red.

Not giving him any chance to strike back, Dais used his nunchaku again. In response, Kento's armor radiated the same eerie red as before and Kento had a vision in his mind of him and his armor turning evil.

Lost in his thoughts, Kento barely managed to defend himself against Dais' kamas.

"Oh, this is it!" Dais noted as he saw Kento's armor glowing with dark energy. "This is the power of your armor."

"This is..." Kento gasped.

Dais was then thrown back by Kento's sudden surge of energy

Letting out a battle cry, Kento charged forward, attacking Dais viciously.

As he assaulted the Warlord, Dais turned into an image of Ryo.

"You think you can fool me?" Kento demanded, as he continued his assault.

Dais then turned into Sage and lifted his arms to protect himself.

"Take that!" Kento declared, tossing the weighted end of his weapon at Dais who shape-shifted into Cye.

"Cye..." Kento gasped, as Dais was thrown against the tree, not believing that he had struck his best friend. A split second later, Dais changed into Rowen.

"Now you're Rowen." Kento gaped.

"Enough of this Dais!" the Warrior of Earth demanded as Rowen fired an arrow at him.

"Well Kento?" Rowen asked. "How does it feel to be betrayed by your own?"

"Why you! How dare you fool me by saying that my armor is evil? There is no way I can forgive you." Kento hissed as Rowen turned back into Dais.

"Iron Rock Crusher!" he unleashed his surekill on Dais and smiled knowingly as he defeated the Warlord.

"I saw that smile Hardrock." Dais announced as he was blown away by Kento's attack. "I saw the pleasure you took."

The sheer impact of the attack demolished the nearby buildings.

* * *

"What?" Rowen inquired as he rushed to the scene. "The Warlords?"

Worried about his friend, the Warrior of Air took off.

Talpa laughed, "It seems that your armor represents slaughter and destruction."

"What?" Kento demanded quietly.

"Look at the mountain of rubble." Talpa told him. "This is proof beyond doubt that your armor is the essence of evil."

"What?" Kento gaped.

"One day, you shall return to the Dynasty." Talpa told him. "I look forward to that day."

"It can't be..." Kento gasped.

"Kento!" Rowen shouted.

"Did you do this?" the Warrior of Air asked as he looked at the rubble pile.

"Yeah, I did." Kento admitted. "With my armor's power."

"Kento...?" Rowen muttered worriedly.

* * *

Back in Talpa's castle, Talpa complimented the Warlord of Illusion, "Good work, Dais."

"I thank you." Dais bowed. "I was the only who who could've accomplished this. It would've been too much for the others."

Talpa chuckled, "Now that is done, I 'll have Anubis take his turn next."

"Anubis?" Dais asked in puzzlement. "I don't understand Master."

"Anubis has changed quite a bit. You just watch." Talpa informed him.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well that's it, for now. Read and review.


	15. Armor of Life

SailorStar9: This chapter is officially rewritten. So this is the revamped Chapter 14. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Nothing here are mine, well, except the plot.

Chapter 14: Armor of Life

* * *

Back in Talpa's castle, Anubis was banished into the dungeon where Talpa had ordered the Nether Spirits to force their powers into him.

"Stop! Stop!" Anubis cried out, struggling against the lava strands that held him down. "I don't need your powers anymore. Let me out!"

"Anubis , your heart is no longer with the power of the Dynasty." Talpa told him. "I will return you to my side. The Nether Spirits are training you, so that you will be a hardened warrior living only for battle. With your new strength, you will bury the Ronin Warriors along with Athena. I want you to show me the true nature of the Warlord of Cruelty. Nether Spirits, let it be done!"

At his command, the Nether Spirits flared up their power.

"No!" Anubis screamed as the power of the Nether Spirits was forced into him. With the evil power coursing through him, Anubis let out a war cry, breaking free of the lava threads.

"Anubis, go!" Talpa ordered his powered-up Warlord. Anubis' eyes glowed an eerie red as he headed out to accomplish his mission.

* * *

Back with Ronins, Sage and his group had taken a quick break in an abandoned amusement park.

"Mia, my mom and dad used to bring me her ea lot." Yuli told the older woman. "We had fun."

"Yuli, don't worry." Mia assured him. "Everyone's fighting hard, believing in the power of their armor."

"Let's hope that happens soon, Mia." Yuli replied.

"Yuli, don't worry." Sage told him. "The Ronin Warriors will regroup and take Talpa down."

Yuli nodded. Climbing onto Whiteblaze he beamed, "But first, I'll going to have some fun. Come on Whiteblaze!"

"But it'll get worse before it gets better." Mia remarked.

"We'll take down Talpa and find Yuli's parents too." Sage assured her.

"Yeah! Yahoo! Run!" Yuli cried out happily as Whiteblaze ran through the amusement park.

Just then, Whiteblaze stopped in his tracks as he noticed the Ferris Wheel moving.

"The Ferris Wheel is moving on its own." Yuli noted.

"It's Talpa!" Mia exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Sage gasped in realization.

Out of a sudden, a spear flew towards Yuli and the boy screamed. Sage managed to grab the weapon before it hit Yuli. After a while, Dynasty Soldiers appeared on top of each of the Ferris Wheel's boxes.

"Whiteblaze, take care of Yuli!" Sage shouted as the white tiger took the boy away from the battlefield and not a moment too soon as two of the Dynasty Soldiers came down on him, weapons drawn. Sage lifted the spear in his hands to black the attack. Realizing that he was surrounded, Sage led the Dynasty Soldiers away from non-combatants. Along the way, he slapped the weighted chain that was thrown at him. As another Dynasty Soldier came down on him with its sword, Sage lifted the spear to defend himself, only to have the spear cut into half. His back bending over a ticket counter, Sage kicked the Soldier away and quickly knocked down another Soldier coming his way. However, Sage found himself deadlocked by a surprise attack from a Soldier that had emerged from the sewers. Another two Soldiers closed in on the trapped Sage, weapons drawn but they were knocked down by a flying horse. With the two Soldiers down, Sage grabbed the Soldier behind him by the wrist, tossing him away. Smiling knowingly, he looked up at his rescuers.

"Ryo of Wildfire, en garde!" Ryo announced.

Beside him, Cye declared, "Cye of Torrent, en garde!"

"It's Ryo!" Yuli beamed.

"And Cye's with him too." Mia noted.

Grabbing two cables, the newcomers swung down into battle as Sage readied himself.

"Are you all okay?" Ryo asked.

"Of course! I was protecting them." Sage retorted. "How did you find us?"

"Athena. Her aura's like a fricking beacon." Ryo replied, his thumb pointing to the direction where Athena was kneeling and praying, her Holy Cosmo radiating around her.

Cye let out a small smile. A split second later, the three leapt into action, beating down the Dynasty Soldiers.

"Sage!" Yuli called out, as he and Mia came running towards him.

"The others?" Sage asked.

"Over there!" Mia pointed to the subway. "They're giving chase."

Back underground, Ryo was finishing off the last of the Soldiers.

"Ryo! Cye!" Sage called out.

"Sage, we're here." Cye replied.

"Ryo, are you alright?" Sage asked.

"Yeah." Ryo replied. "But it's getting more difficult now."

"We're just being overwhelmed." Cye agreed. "We've got to hurry and find Kento and Rowen."

"Don't worry about that!" Rowen called out. "I found Kento."

"Rowen." Sage breathed in relief at his best friend as the navy-blue clad warrior jumped down from the perch above.

"The five armors are united again." Cye remarked.

"Thank goodness everyone's alright." Ryo noted.

"Looks like Talpa's run out of pawns." Sage remarked, kneeling down to survey the fallen Soldier.

"There's not much to them." Ryo agreed.

"Maybe I'll be his next pawn." Kento added.

"Kento, what are you talking about?" Ryo asked.

When Kento did not answer, Athena turned to Rowen, "What is this all about, Rowen?"

"Seems something happened when we were separated." Rowen replied.

"Why are you saying that you might become Talpa's pawn?" Ryo demanded.

"Kento?" he pressed when Kento remained silent.

Sensing something, Sage silenced them.

"A warlord?" he inquired as he heard footsteps closing in.

"I think so." Rowen replied.

"Anubis!" the warrior of Strata gasped as the Warlord, minus his helmet, came into view.

"Anubis? That's Anubis?" Ryo echoed.

"Yeah." Rowen replied. "He's an armored warrior."

_Human..._ Kento mentally gasped. _He's a human being!_

"Anubis was really a human being?" Ryo questioned in disbelief.

"To think Talpa had a human vessel." Sage remarked.

"Good, all of you are here." Anubis grinned. "I can finish you all off at once. I want you all to have a taste of my overflowing power."

"He's human. I can't believe he is human." Kento gasped.

"Human or not, if they submit to Talpa, they're just as evil!" Rowen retorted and leapt at Anubis. The Warlord sidestepped and threw a punch at Rowen. The Warrior of Strata was blew away by Anubis' evil power.

"Rowen." Ryo gasped.

"The power of evil is brimming in him." Sage remarked.

"We're not holding back just because you're human." Rowen retorted.

"Anubis!" Ryo growled and called forth his armor. "Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin!"

"Armor of Halo, Tao Rei!" Sage followed his leader's example.

"Armor of Strata, Tao Inochi!" Rowen called his transformation phase.

"Armor of Torrent, Tao Shin!" Cye droned on his armor.

"Kento!" Ryo turned to the Warrior of Hardrock. "Kento, what's wrong?"

"He's what I'll end up becoming." Kento replied.

"Kento!?" Ryo gasped as Sage and Rowen blinked at him.

"Kento, get over it and arm yourself!" Rowen scolded.

Kento nodded, "Armor of Hardrock, Tao Gi!"

Nothing happened.

"Kento..." Mia gasped.

_Why?_ Kento questioned himself.

"Here goes!" Anubis declared, swinging his chain and tossing it at Kento.

"Kento!" Rowen called out in warning, standing in front of his comrade, taking the blow for him.

Sage charged at Anubis, sword drawn, but Anubis throw him away easily like a rag doll.

"Anubis!" Rowen growled, firing an arrow at him.

Anubis dodged the attack, only to have Cye and Ryo attack him together. The Warlord merely lifted his chain to defend himself.

"Why aren't you in your armor?" Sage asked the untransformed Kento.

"I just can't..." Kento replied. "I don't know why."

"Kento, trust your armor." Rowen told him.

"A cursed armor?" Kento replied. "I... I just thought it got stronger the more I fought. I just thought it was power. When you think of it, armor is a weapon. The more you fight, the more you awaken your evil side."

"Believe in your armor!" Rowen rebuked.

"You're being duped!" Sage scolded.

"I'll fight without it." Kento replied and leapt into battle. Anubis smirked and easily knocked him away with a single punch.

"Kento, what are you doing?" Ryo called out. "You can't fight him without your armor."

"Mia, why won't Kento wear his armor?" Yuli asked. "He's going to get killed!"

"Unless they wear the armor together and join forces, they'll be defeated on at a time." Mia told him.

"Finished with your quarreling? I'm coming at you!" Anubis grinned. Just as he was about to toss his weapon at them, the weighted scythe overflowing with evil energy.

The Ronin Warriors screamed as they were blown away as Anubis laughed triumphantly.

"Hardrock is completely useless to them." Talpa grinned. "As long as one is down, I can crush the power of the remainder. It's only a matter of time now. Even though he's backed by the Nether power, Anubis' armor's power has been nurtured as well."

With the subway literally ripped apart, the battle was taken topside.

Sage attacked first, with Anubis clashing with him with his chain. The moment Sage's sword made contact, the Warrior of Halo disappeared.

"Got you!" Sage shouted from behind him.

Anubis easily dodged the attack, causing Sage's sword to miss its target and hit the ground. With a simple punch, Anubis knocked Sage away.

Cye was next, but he was easily beaten back by Anubis' overwhelming power.

Ryo took the stage, jumping at Anubis, both his katanas drawn.

"Fall!" Anubis declared, dodging the attack, tossing his chain at Ryo who jumped. Undefended in mid-air, the Ronin leader was knocked back by another of Anubis' chains.

"Useless! All of them!" Anubis laughed.

"How dare you do this to us!" Kento growled angrily.

"Then, perhaps you'd like a taste of my power without your armor on." Anubis taunted and tossed his chain at him.

Kento dodged the attack, making the weighted chain hit the road and causing the dislocated debris to fly out. The energy backlash hit Yuli, causing him to be thrown off his feet.

"Yuli!" Mia gasped, lifting the boy up.

"I'll be fine." Yuli replied weakly.

"Damn!" Ryo let out a curse.

Anubis laughed, "This is the end of your existence, Ronin Warriors and your pathetic Goddess."

"Quake With Fear!" he unleashed his surekill on them. The sheer power of the attack was more than enough to blow all four Ronins away.

"Go to hell!" Anubis laughed.

"Let's see." he mocked at the four fallen warriors. "I'll finish you off one at a time."

Just then, the Ancient's voice came. _Ronin Warriors, you must believe in the power of the armor. The armor will submit to the virtue you carry in your heart and will even die if it is your will._

"Ryo!" Kento shouted as Anubis stopped in front of the Ronin leader. Just as he was about to dispatch the fallen warrior, his attention was caught by a strong flare of power.

"What?" Anubis gasped as the golden aura flooded the battlefield. "Who does this great power belong to?"

His eyes was drawn to the blue-haired girl who had came forward.

"Athena..." Ryo gasped as he struggled to get up.

"It's dangerous for you to come out now." Sage added.

"So, this girl is Athena." Anubis realized.

"Anubis, I hope you can hear what I have to say. This way, you'll know what you and the other Warlords is wrong." Athena commented.

"What we're doing is wrong?" Anubis scoffed. "All that Master Talpa does is right!"

Athena sighed before she added, "Anubis, please listen to what I have to say."

"I believe you should know, which of us is right and which of us is evil." she added, her Cosmo radiating around her.

_This girl, she lets me feel such an tremendous aura. What is this strength? Even in the Netherworld, there shouldn't be anyone who has such a power. If this girl has a power stronger even than Master Talpa..._ Anubis pondered.

_What is... this?_ He gasped as he saw a vision of Pallas Athena behind the girl.

"That can't be..." Anubis was stunned.

"Do you understand now Anubis?" Athena inquired. "If you are a true warrior and truly deserving of your armor, the one you should defeat isn't us, but Talpa."

"Do you have evidence to prove it?" Anubis asked. "If what you've said is true, I hope you can bring out the evidence to prove that you're indeed Athena."

_If you're truly Athena, you should be able to neutralize my attack by right._ Anubis thought.

"What do you think you're doing to her?" Rowen demanded as he and the other three Ronin Warriors stood up.

"Are you willing to prove?" Anubis asked as Athena shut her eyes.

"Alright, I will take your attack." Athena replied as she stretched out her arms.

"Come Anubis." she remarked. "Let's see if your attack can pierce through my chest."

Anubis stood poised to attack.

"Anubis, how could you simply attack a girl just to prove the truth?" Ryo shouted.

"Wildfire, to me, this isn't just simply to prove the truth." Anubis told him.

"What's there to prove if you truly believe a person?" Cye pressed.

"I just need the proof." Anubis replied.

"Anubis." Athena interrupted. "It doesn't matter if you're the only one who accepts this."

_Don't hesitate Anubis. T_he Warlord told himself. _If this girl is truly Athena, then my attack won't be able to hurt her._

"You son of a..." Kento hissed, his 'kanji' burning brightly on his forehead. "No matter how surprised you are, you can't use your surekill on a girl."

"Armor of Hardrock, Tao Gi!" he called forth his armor.

"Quake With Fear!" Anubis unleashed his attack, sending a powered-up chain at the girl.

Athena then gasped as she saw the armored Kento in front of her, taking the attack for her.

"What?" Anubis gasped, surprised when he saw Kento was able to hold off his attack single-handedly.

"Kento..." Athena gaped.

"Hardrock's able to block off my attack with only one hand?" Anubis was stunned.

"Anubis, I'm your opponent! Come at me!" Kento declared.

"I'll send you to hell first." Anubis retorted.

"Of course..." the Warlord noted after some clashes. "The most brutal armor of all the Ronin Warriors."

"Silence!" Kento retorted. "Now I know what true bravery means, Athena... she taught me that. I believe in the power of my armor. Come on Anubis!"

"Quake With Fear!" Anubis unleashed his attack.

"Iron Rock Crasher!" Kento retaliated. The power of the attack clashed onto Anubis and the Warlord screamed. The energy overload was too much for his body to handle and he fainted.

"Kento." Ryo smiled at the newly-revived warrior of Hardrock. Kento smiled back at his leader before turning his attention back on Anubis.

"It's hard to believe a human would submit to Talpa." Ryo noted.

"Anubis, I will not hand you over to them." Talpa remarked.

"Return to me!" he ordered, sending red flashes from his eyes to retrieve Anubis.

The Ancient's staff clanged as its orb glowed a silvery blue. The Ancient's power intercepted Talpa, bringing the fallen Warlord to his arms.

"What?" Talpa demanded.

"That's..." Ryo gasped.

"Ancient..." Sage added.

"You've come to help us, Ancient One." Ryo remarked.

"You've all matured all as the five Ronin Warriors." Ancient noted.

"That Ancient!" Talpa growled. "I will... I will bring all of the armors into my possession."

* * *

SailorStar9: The Ancient _finally_ appears. Read and review.


	16. The Ancient's Battle

SailorStar9: Figured I needed to get this chapter out before you guys hunt me down. So this is Chapter 15. I just rewrote Chapter 14. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Nothing here are mine, well, except the plot.

Chapter 15: The Ancient's Battle

* * *

With Anubis in tow, the mysterious Ancient led the group to a deserted park.

Whiteblaze walked towards his former master and growled lowly.

"Whiteblaze, I see that you're doing well." the Ancient turned to the white tiger, stroking him.

Then, he turned to his disciples, "Wildfire, Strata, Halo, Torrent and Hardrock. Brimming with such high spirits, you have strengthened your armor and I believe you are ready to take on Talpa's castle."

"We thank you for saving us from Talpa so many times." Sage told him.

Aside, Yuli tugged Mia's sleeve and gasped, "Mia. Look, that staff!"

Mia nodded in realization.

The Ancient then turned to the non-fighters.

Coming before Athena, he bowed respectfully, "I apologize for arriving so late, Athena."

The Goddess gave him a small nod in acknowledgment.

Just then, the rings on his staff clanged loudly before bursting into a bright golden light as three objects emerged from the staff and floated before the Goddess. A moment later, the three objects flared into a brilliant holy aura. When the light died down, everyone could see there were three additional objects on Athena's body; a golden bird-shaped hair-pin was attached to the right side of her head, a golden arm-ring was clasped around her upper right arm and on her waist, a golden diamond-shaped girdle.

Turning to Mia, the Ancient added, "I apologize for having put you through such difficulty in order to bring the Ronin Warriors together and make them stronger."

"I heard the armor was capable of enormous power when all are united." Mia replied. "Will that power be realized now?"

"Good or evil, the armors contain the power to overwhelm the other." the Ancient replied.

"May I ask Ancient." Rowen stepped forward. "What is the secret of Anubis' armor?"

"The bearer of the Ogre armor, Anubis, he has the same armor as yours." Athena answered.

"What?" Ryo gasped. "So, the four Warlords have the same armor as us?"

"The armors of the four Warlords are under the control of Talpa." Athena replied.

"Athena is right." the Ancient nodded. "And it is those armors that you must win over. Talpa needs the power of the armors. If you lose heart and abandon your virtue for a moment, you will fall under his control."

"Ancient, you need not worry." Ryo assured him. "We will defeat Talpa. We've grown stronger by keeping that belief close to our hearts.

"I feel assured." Ancient nodded.

Just then, Anubis started to wake up. The five Ronin Warriors drew their weapons.

"Wait!" Ancient stopped them. "You must leave him with me. Anubis is human. As he expressed antipathy towards Talpa, we may be able to talk to him. "

"But..." Ryo protested as he withdrew his weapon.

"I don't want to hand Anubis' armor back to Talpa." Ancient told him.

* * *

When they were left alone, the Ancient began to speak to the knelt down Anubis.

"Anubis, open your heart and listen carefully to what I say."

Anubis looked up at the monk.

"You were about to be destroyed by your own master." the Ancient told him.

"I own my life to Master Talpa." Anubis retorted.

"Your life?" the Ancient repeated. "I believe not. It's your armor that he wants."

"What? My armor?" Anubis echoed.

"Yes." the Ancient replied. "Your life is not a concern for him."

"My armor?" Anubis replied. "Is there some kind of mystery to my armor?"

"There is." the Ancient replied. "The armors are created from human virtues. Wildfire is 'Virtue', Hardrock is 'Justice', Halo is 'Wisdom', Strata is 'Life', Torrent is 'Trust'."

"The armors are made of human virtues?" Anubis echoed.

"Look Anubis!" the Ancient declared as he raised his staff. A pink light glowed from the orb, forcing Anubis to shield his eyes.

"What are you...?" Anubis gasped, turning away as he walked towards the lake.

"This is..." he blinked as the symbol of 'Loyalty' glowed on his forehead.

"This is the truth of your armor. Loyalty. This means that you're loyal and obedient to your master." the Ancient explained. "But you have the right to choose your master."

"Master Talpa was everything to me." Anubis realized.

"You have been enchanted by Talpa's dark forces for more than a thousand years." the Ancient revealed.

"The armors of the five Ronin Warriors, as well as the fours of the four Warlords, began as one armor." he added before walking away.

"Is this all true, Ancient?" Anubis asked.

"It is for you to decide who is right and wrong. If you live according to the true virtue of your armor, it will protect you and be faithful to you." the Ancient answered.

"Anubis, open your heart and be transformed by your own will." he concluded before the monk disappeared totally into the darkness.

"Ancient..." Anubis muttered.

* * *

Back in Talpa's castle, the evil overlord greeted his remaining Warlords, "Anubis has joined the side of the Ancient. I have no interest in him, but I must have his armor back."

"Master Talpa, why are you so concerned about Anubis' armor?" Cale asked.

"Anubis fell to the enemy. Are you not concerned about his fate?" Sekhmet asked.

"Silence!" Talpa hollered. "Find Anubis and bring him to me. There are powers within that armor that you're not even aware of."

"Powers that we're not aware of?" Cale echoed.

"Mater Talpa, what is this power?" Dais asked.

Talpa growled and shot red energy beams from his eyes, binding the three Warlords with his power.

"That is none of your concern!" Talpa told them. "The Ronin Warriors have Anubis. And the Ancient is protecting him as well. Go! The three of you join forces and attack them together."

* * *

Back in the park, Anubis was recalling what the Ancient had told him.

_Has my fate been controlled by Talpa all this time?_ Anubis wondered._ Did I swear my loyalty to the wrong master?_

"This, Anubis, you have to decide for yourself." came a gentle voice.

The Warlord turned around to see the Goddess of Wisdom and Just War behind him.

Walking towards the girl, he knelt before her.

"Athena, please forgive me for recklessly attacking you before." he apologized.

"Anubis." Athena smiled. "I believe now you're willing to fight for righteous and justice."

"Yes." Anubis bowed lower. "I'm willing to give up my life to atone my sins."

Just then, Anubis sensed something as lightning flashed across the sky. Standing up, he placed himself before the Goddess, intent on protecting her. Three streams of lightning came down from the skies and from within, the three Warlords appeared. Seeing who had appeared, Anubis turned to the Goddess behind him.

"Athena, please retreat." he requested.

"But..." Athena blinked.

"Please." the Warlord pleaded.

Athena merely sighed and nodded, quickly withdrawing from the battlefield.

"Anubis!" Sekhmet called out.

"We've come to get you." Dais told him as he hang upside down from a tree.

"All this way." Cale added.

Anubis smirked, "Is that so?"

"Talpa wants you back." Sekhmet told him.

"I'm not going back." Anubis announced.

"What?" Dais demanded.

"Talpa tried to kill me. He doesn't intent on using me." Anubis replied.

"Are you not going to submit to Master Talpa?" Cale asked.

"I'm saying I'm not returning to the castle." Anubis added. "Just get out of here."

Cale chuckled, "You think you can talk your way out of this? Master Talpa said dead or alive."

"Here!" he cried, thrusting his claw at the renegade Warlord and swiping him away.

Anubis fell right into Dais' attack range and the Warlord of Illusion fired his nunchaku at him. Anubis got hit but managed to grab onto one of of Dais' weapon. The Warlord of Illusion released his nunchaku just as Sekhmet unscathed his weapons. As Anubis fell back, the Warlord of Venom thrust his two blades at him. Using Dais' nunchaku, Anubis defended himself. With the two at a standstill, Cale took this opportunity and thrust his claw into Anubis' abdomen. Pain overcame him, the the youngest Warlord passed out on the ground.

"How foolish of him to go against Master Talpa's wishes." Dais remarked as he came down from the tree he was hanging on.

"Let's go." Sekhmet added. He was about to take Anubis back when a golden arrow intervened.

"We're not letting you take Anubis!" Rowen declared, standing on a branch, his bow poised to fire.

"That's right!" Ryo agreed as he and Kento leapt from the bushes. Landing on the ground, he unscathed his swords.

"Where're you looking?" Sage asked, as he and Cye followed suit, jumping down from the trees. "Your opponents..."

"Are over here!' Cye finished the sentence.

"Don't interfere Ronin Warriors." Sekhmet told them.

"We will take care of Anubis." Cale added.

Dais laughed, "Anubis may have turned but we can still use him."

"Anubis is staying with us!" Ryo declared.

"Then, you have to fight!" Cale announced, drawing his sword.

"All right!" Kento cried out, leaping into battle.

Sekhmet crossed his swords to defend himself

"We're not giving you Anubis!" Ryo declared as he struck at Cale, the Warlord using his blade to parry off the attack.

Quickly, the five Ronins squared off with their respective opponents.

Anubis awoke to the sound of battle. Sitting up painfully, he watched as the five Ronins fought evenly with the three Warlords.

_The five Ronin Warriors... they have clearly matured and grown. This must be from following the true virtues of their armors._ Anubis surmised.

"Yes." Athena replied as she stepped forward. "Five elements and four seasons. Only when all the nine armor bearers work together can Talpa be truly defeated."

"Athena..." Anubis blinked.

The Goddess simply smiled at him before resting her hand on his palm, transferring her healing Cosmo to him.

_This feeling..._ Anubis gaped as he felt Athena's Cosmo flowing through him and healing his injuries. _Yes, this feeling is truly suited for the Goddess who protects the land._

Faraway, the Ancient watched as the battle unfolded. _Anubis, look at how the Ronin Warriors fight. Their armors are strengthened by human virtue._

* * *

Back in his castle, Talpa growled as he watched Athena lead his waylaid Warlord away from the battlefield.

After the battle, the three Warlords then realized that Anubis had slipped out of their grasp.

Cursing mentally, the three retreated back to the castle.

After the three returned, the Ancient appeared.

"Ancient." Sage turned to their mentor.

"As I expected, Talpa clearly seeks the power of the armors. The power of the four Warlords, as well as the power of your armors." the Ancient told the group as Mia and Yuli ran towards them.

"Ancient, don't worry about us." Ryo assured him.

"Talpa's castle is brimming with the power of the Netherworld." the Ancient added. "You must not underestimate it."

"The Netherworld..." Ryo gasped.

"What do you mean by that? Are you implying that there is no way we can get in?" Kento demanded.

"Ancient One, is there a way into the castle?" Yuli asked.

The ancient thought for a moment and answered, "There is a way into Talpa's domain."

"I see." Kento replied. "Now, you're talking."

"Talpa's domain..." Rowen mused.

"Now we can finish this war quickly." Sage noted.

"Yuli, you can leave it to me." Kento told the young boy.

"Really?" Yuli beamed.

"Yeah." Kento replied. "All right, let's get something to eat first."

"I guess Kento fights better on a full stomach." Yuli joked.

"Not always!" Kento protested, causing the group to laugh.

_What's wrong, Ancient One?_ Ryo wondered. _The bridge to the castle. What does the Ancient One have in mind? He seems to be agonizing at the thought._

* * *

Back in the castle, the three Warlords were greatly surprised when Talpa did not punish them for their failure.

"It's all right." the evil overlord told them. "Anubis will realize that it won't do him good to defy me."

"Master Talpa." Dais spoke up.

"The Ronin Warriors grow stronger by the day and we know we can't defeat them the way we are now." Dais replied.

"We beseech you to infuse the Netherworld's power into our armors so that we can destroy them once and for all." Sekhmet added.

"With the Netherworld's power within us, we will be able to withstand any difficulty." Cale agreed.

Talpa chuckled, "You want the power of the Nether Spirits? Their power is the source of power in the Netherworld. Show me you're ready to take the power of the Netherworld."

"Yes Master!" the three chorused.

With the three out of earshot, Talpa mumbled, "Now that the three are intent on using the power of the Nether Spirits, the five pests will be easily dealt with. But I'm worried about the Ancient. We must defeat him."

* * *

In an underground subway, the five Ronins had shed their armor and were waiting for the Ancient's next instructions.

"The Ancient had better hurry or we won't be able to defeat Talpa." Kento complained.

"With the Ancient's promise, getting into the castle should be a snap." Cye soothed his friend.

"But what is the Ancient One thinking?" Rowen inquired.

"The castle of the Netherworld huh?" Sage wondered outloud. "We should follow the Ancient's guidance here."

After a moment of silence, Kento turned to his quiet leader and asked, "Hey Ryo, what are you thinking about?"

"I guess there's no point in thinking too much." Ryo replied. "But I'm wondering about the Ancient's plan for getting into the castle. If the castle is the Netherworld..."

"If the Ancient said he could get us in, he can. He said it himself that we should rest up for the fight." Kento assured him.

"I see." Ryo agreed. "I guess I was thinking too much."

His attention was caught by Yuli's dream-talk.

"Mom... dad..." the boy muttered.

"He's talking in his sleep." Mia told the Ronins.

"Damn, I'd really like to reunite Yuli with his parents." Kento cursed.

Then, Ryo asked, "Where's the Ancient? And Athena?"

"Huh? They were here a minute ago." Cye replied, looking around for the missing two.

* * *

Up top, the Ancient was looking up at Talpa's castle with Athena and Whiteblaze beside him. Whiteblaze gently nuzzled his former master.

"Whiteblaze, watch over the Ronin Warriors." the Ancient instructed.

"You're still going to do it, aren't you?" Athena asked the dreaded question.

The Ancient let out a small smile and nodded.

"You know me too well, my child. And yes, I'll have to do it, for there is no other way." He answered.

"But…" Athena protested.

The Ancient held up a hand to silence her. Seeing his determined expression, the Goddess sighed and relented. She stood silently as she watched the Ancient walk off.

* * *

Walking some distance away, the Ancient raised his staff, the rings creating a crime.

"Ancient..." Talpa chuckled. "Why are you in a hurry to die?" At that, he disappeared to meet with his nemesis.

The Ancient walked further, taking the battle into a deserted road. Slamming his staff on the road, the rings chiming, the Ancient announced his presence to Talpa.

"Ancient!" Talpa's floating head appeared before him. "I'll have you know that your resistance is futile. I will have all of the Ronin Warriors' armors back in my possession! When that happens, not even your precious Goddess can stop my domination over this world!"

"Talpa..." the Ancient replied. "So you are after the power of the nine armors. But as long as the human spirit stands strong, you will never gain the power of the armors."

"Have you forgotten that I am the master of all the armors?" Talpa reminded him. "I just want them returned. The armors!"

"The human spirit will protect the armor until the end." the Ancient told him.

"Vanish Talpa"' he demanded, the rob of his staff blasting the evil overlord with pink energy.

"I'm no longer impressed with your power." Talpa mocked as the energy beams passed by harmlessly. Shooting a beam of yellow energy at the Ancient, Talpa encircled the monk in a circle of fire.

"Talpa! Do not underestimate the power of their armors!" the Ancient warned. "Even if you destroy me, they'll surely destroy you!"

"Silence!' Talpa hollered. "The armors can either be good or bad. I will be sure to make its power mine!"

His eyes flashed an eerie red and Talpa used his power to restrict the Ancient. Breaking free of his energy bonds, the Ancient knelt and used his staff's power to form a five-pointed star formation, dispelling the fire.

"Weak pathetic thing!" Talpa bellowed, sending more of his power to his mortal enemy. The red thunderbolts concentrated on the Ancient and the monk let out a cry as the thunder struck down on him. Talpa laughed at his enemy's demise.

"This is the end of me." the Ancient concluded. "Ronin Warriors, you must defeat the Netherworld with the virtues of Justice, Wisdom, Trust, Virtue and Life! I'll entrust Athena to you!"

With a cry, he broke free of Talpa's bonds and using his staff's orb, forced the evil overlord back into his castle.

As Talpa's red thunder struck across the the sky, the Ancient merely stood still as he allowed the single, red pillar of dark energy strike him. With the last ounce of his life force, the Ancient created an energy bridge of shimmering blue.

* * *

A split second later, Athena gasped when she felt the Ancient's Cosmo die off. Sinking to her knees, she muttered, "Ancient, now I understand your sacrifice."

The resulting impact shook the ground below, awakening Yuli from his nap.

"What is that?" Cye asked.

Moments later, the five Ronins and Anubis rushed to the surface and saw the towering energy path heading up the the sky.

Ryo's attention was diverted by Whiteblaze's mournful wail.

"Whiteblaze, what's the matter?" Ryo asked the white tiger.

"What?" Rowen gasped, realizing what had happened.

"How can this..." Mia muttered, realizing the same thing.

* * *

"How dare you Ancient!" Talpa growled in anger. "What a wretched act!"

Then he chuckled, "Ancient, I see you still believe in the power of the Ronin Warriors. So be it, I'll let them into my castle. Come to me, Ronin Warriors!"

* * *

"This is the bridge the Ancient promised." Ryo noted.

"Can we get into the castle if we go up that?" Kento asked.

* * *

SailorStar9: The good news is this chapter is done. The bad news is the Ancient died in this episode. Read and review.


	17. Raid on Talpa's Castle

* * *

SailorStar9: Figured I needed to get this chapter out before you guys hunt me down. So this is Chapter 16. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Nothing here are mine, well, except the plot.

Chapter 16: Raid on Talpa's Castle

* * *

Were we last left off, the Ancient entrusted Athena to his disciples before using the last of his life to create the energy bridge to Talpa's domain.

"I can't believe that the Ancient is really dead." Kento remarked.

"Ancient One..." Cye muttered a prayer to his mentor.

"The Ancient must have used all of his power create the bridged for us." Ryo commented.

"This means we are to cross that bridge and head into Talpa's castle." Sage noted.

"Okay, let's go." Rowen instructed. "We can't let the Ancient One's death be in vain."

"Yeah." the rest of the Ronin Warriors nodded in agreement as the five positioned themselves at the entrance of the energy bridge. Anubis remained silent as he stood before the bridge.

"Don't you guys lose to Talpa." Yuli told them.

Ryo nodded, "We'll defeat Talpa and all five of us will be back safely. We'll do what we have to save the people of Tokyo and your parents."

"I'm afraid I won't be of much help from this point on." Athena told the six warriors.

"Athena..." Sage blinked.

"I'll leave Talpa to you. I'll also use this time to prevent Talpa from gaining more human souls." Athena replied.

"How?" Ryo asked.

"What do you intend to do, Athena?" Anubis asked.

Athena said nothing as she just walked down the road, towards a skyscraper.

"Athena!" Ryo called out as the five Ronin Warriors ran after her.

In response, Athena rose her Cosmo and prevented the five from coming any closer. Then she continued walking until she reached the entrance of the building.

Turning back, she called out, "Everyone, you must not concede defeat. Because if the world is to have peace once more, it'll depend on all of you."

"We understand." Ryo nodded.

Athena returned his nod and turned back, raising her Cosmo as she entered the building. As her Cosmo radiated outwards, the entire building was surrounded in her tremendous aura.

"You take care of each other." Mia warned.

"Whiteblaze, I want you to look after Mia and Yuli." Ryo told the white tiger.

The said large cat growled in response.

"All right, are you guys ready?" he turned to his comrades.

"Too late to ask now." Kento replied.

"Let's stick together." Rowen advised. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" the five Ronin Warriors chorused.

With a battle cry and a leap, Ryo lead the six into the energy bridge.

"Good luck." Yuli muttered.

_Ancient One, please watch over them._ Mia pleaded mentally.

* * *

Back in Talpa's castle, the evil overlord chuckled, "How foolish are you Ancient One. You are dead and you still resist me? But I'm impressed with the determination of your disciples. Arise Nether Spirits!'

At his command, numerous Nether Spirits arose from their slumber.

"I want all of you to attack them. I want to see the power of their armor!' Talpa ordered.

Obeying their master, the Nether Spirits flew out of the castle to attack the bridge.

* * *

"What's that?" Mia gasped as she saw the Nether Spirits surround the bridge.

* * *

"What the heck is this?' Kento inquired, sensing something was very wrong.

"Nether Spirits!" Sage exclaimed.

Each glowing pink, the Nether Spirits rose and channeled their power to attack the bridge.

"They're trying to destroy the bridge!" Rowen realized as the group felt the first impact.

* * *

"What's going to happen, Mia?" Yuli asked fearfully.

* * *

"Is there something we can do, Rowen? We're in big trouble if this continues!" Sage asked, the group floating helplessly as the bridge was getting bombarded by the Nether Spirits' continuous attack.

* * *

"Ancient One..." Mia muttered.

* * *

"What is this?" Ryo asked as the bridge suddenly started to emit different colors of light.

"Is the bridge going to be destroyed?" Cye wondered.

"Damnit!" Sage let out a rare curse.

"No, it's not it. Look carefully." Rowen objected.

In response, lightning streaked up the energy bridge before bursting into numerous steams of light that eliminated the Nether Spirits.

* * *

"Amazing..." Yuli breathed in awe.

"The Ancient One... this is the power of the Ancient." Mia gasped.

* * *

"Incredible." Cye was astonished.

"The Ancient did build this bridge after all." Sage remarked.

"Don't let your guard down. Anything could still happen." Rowen warned.

* * *

Back in his castle, Talpa chuckled, "Ancient, I'm impressed. But your power does not reach inside my castle. I will never return the six armors."

* * *

"This is it." Ryo noted once the group arrived at the castle gates.

"This is Talpa's castle." Rowen remarked.

An arrow suddenly flew towards the group and Cye quickly swatted it away

"Dynasty Soldiers!" Ryo gasped as more arrows were buried on the ground before them.

In response, the said soldiers jumped up form the ground before them.

"They're trying to stop us." Ryo hissed. "Come on!"

The group managed to dodge the attacks that were thrown at them.

"Damn!" Sage cursed as another soldier blocked his path.

Ryo was about to head forward when he too was blocked by another soldier.

* * *

Back in the castle, the three Warlords were in the lava pit in the dungeon, writhing in pain as they received the energy of the Nether Spirits.

"If this will mean more power, we can bear this!" Cale commented.

"Sekhmet, Dais, Cale." Talpa appeared before his Warlords.

"Master Talpa." Dais greeted.

"The Ronin pests and the annoying traitor are at the castle gates." Talpa announced.

"Master Talpa, please give us a chance to eliminate this problem." Sekhmet pleaded.

"We can take them on now." Cale agreed.

"My Dark Warlords... infuse yourselves with the power of the power of the Netherworld. This will complete you." Talpa declared.

At his order, the Nether Spirits' powers reached their climax as they bathed the three Warlords in their power.

* * *

Outside the castle gates, the six warriors were engaged in battle with the sea of Dynasty Soldiers.

"We'd gotta do something. There's no end to this!" Kento complained as he tackled a soldier away.

Ryo parried off a spear with his armguard.

"Fighting them will just tire us out." Rowen agreed.

"We can't take this much longer." Sage added his two cents.

"Looks like we have to armor up." Cye suggested.

"Okay!" Ryo agreed.

"Quake With Fear!" Anubis unleashed his attack at the Dynasty Soldiers.

Taking this opportunity, Ryo jumped up.

Taking their leader's cue the other four followed suit.

"Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin!"

"Armor of Halo, Tao Rei!"

"Armor of Strata, Tao Inochi!"

"Armor of Torrent, Tao Shin!"

"Armor of Hardrock, Tao Gi!"

Fully armored now, the five Ronin Warriors poised on top of the side wall.

"Let's go!" Ryo called out, unsheathing his katanas as he leapt into battle.

One by one, the five Ronins took out their opponents.

"Take this! Arrow Shockwave!" Rowen called forth his surekill.

His attack literally pulverized the sea of Dynasty Soldiers.

"Talpa, we're coming for you!" Ryo cried out.

Jumping up, he unleashed his attack,'Flare Up Now!', sending the boomerang of energy at the castle entrance.

However, the energy was reflected back at him.

"No!" Ryo gasped in shock.

The energy boomerang continued to its destructive path, throwing the rest of the Ronin Warriors off their feet.

"Well, well, my annoying little pests." Talpa chuckled.

"Talpa!" Rowen hissed.

"Why you! Come down now!" Kento demanded.

"Not to rush it, but I have a wonderful gift for you." Talpa told him.

That said, he disappeared as three red lightning bolts came down.

"What is that?" Rowen asked.

"Dark Warlords!' Ryo replied.

Truth to be told the three Warlords stood before them, each brimming with evil energy.

"Web of Deception!" Dais unleashed his attack which threw the six warriors off their feet.

"Black Lightning Slash!" Cale let loose his attack, engulfing the six warriors in his darkness.

"Snake Fang Strike!" Sekhmet released his attack, sending all six warriors to the ground.

"They've gained so much power!" Ryo gasped as he struggled to get up. "But how?"

Dais laughed, "Now you know what our true powers are."

"The power Master Talpa has given us is more than enough to crush all of you!!" Cale mocked.

"That's only if you still have any courage left." Sekhmet scorned.

The Warlords laughed and disappeared.

"Did they receive the same power-up you did?" Sage asked Anubis. The former Dark Warlord nodded.

"Incredible power..." Cye muttered.

"What do we do?" Sage asked.

"We fight them, of course." Ryo replied.

* * *

After a while, the group stood before the Dynasty gate.

"Now we go in." Cye noted.

"Behind this gate is Talpa." Ryo added.

"Kento, open the gate." Sage instructed.

"Okay, leave it to me." Kento replied and pushed the gate open.

"Be careful, you guys." Ryo warned as the gate flew open.

His warning came too late as the group fell into the darkness behind the door.

"No! We're being sucked in." Ryo remarked in horror.

"What the...?" Sage gasped.

"What is this?" Ryo's eyes widened at the swirling darkness before him.

"Cale, the Warlord of Corruption." Sage replied.

After a while, Sage used the light of his sword to see through the darkness.

"Are you all okay?" the Warrior of Light asked.

"We got separated from the others." Anubis told him. "It looks like it's just you and me, Halo."

Sage did not have the time to reply as a masked fighter appeared before him, swinging his sword and Sage dodged the attack.

However, the figure suddenly appeared behind him, knocking Sage forward.

"Cale, I know it's you!" Sage called out to his nemesis. "Come out and face me!"

The said Warlord laughed, "Welcome to my temple of darkness. I will have you enjoy the cocoon of darkness of my making!"

"Do not be fooled by his illusions, Halo! " Anubis warned.

"Silence you traitor!" Cale hollered. "Black Lightning Slash!"

"Quake With Fear!' Anubis used his surekill to repel Cale's attack, though some streams of darkness found their way to Sage.

Sage barely managed to deflect the attack.

Cale laughed some more as his darkness overwhelmed the two warriors.

"May the light of Halo show the way to Cale." Sage commented, concentrating on his power.

"I see him!" Sage cried out, his sword reflecting where Cale was.

"There Cale!" he shouted, light glowing for his blade as he slashed at the Warlord of Corruption.

"Now Halo!" Anubis called.

Cale laughed as his disguise was unrevealed.

"You're much braver than I thought, Sage of Halo." he praised.

"Cale, I'm not afraid of your darkness." Sage told him. "I'll finish you first before defeating Talpa."

Cale laughed, "Don't be foolish. What can you do without the Ancient?"

"What?" Sage demanded.

"It's only because of the Ancient you've made it this far. But now the Ancient is gone. You cannot beat me without the Ancient." Cale replied.

"What?" Sage hissed. "I will show you the true power of the Halo right here and now!"

"Stop this Halo." Anubis raised his arm to stop the Warrior of Light in his tracks.

"Anubis, stay out of this." Sage told him.

"Listen to you now!" Anubis rebuked. "You're already falling into Cale's trap."

"But..." Sage protested.

"Remember Halo, you still have another supporting you in this battle." Anubis reminded him.

"You think you can go up against my new power? Not even your precious Goddess can help you now!" Cale challenged as he leapt towards the two.

Sage met the Warlord of Corruption in midair as they clashed.

"What the..." Sage gasped as the two opposing elements were unrivaled.

"I've got you! This is the end!" Cale announced, jumping to attack Sage.

"What... what is this?" the Warlord of Corruption gasped as he felt a powerful yet soothing aura drive his darkness away.

"It's Athena." Sage told him.

"Quake With Fear!" Anubis unleashed his attack at his former comrade.

* * *

Both Ryo and Cye awoke to another Warlord's domain.

"We sure got thrown around there." Ryo commented as he got up.

"Are we still inside the castle?" Cye asked.

The two gasped when they saw a giant statue before them.

"The Demon of Venom." Cye recognized the statue.

"This must be hell then." Ryo remarked.

His next sentence was cut short as the two found themselves sinking into the ground.

"What is going on?" Cye blinked in confusion.

"The floor..." Ryo gasped.

"Welcome to my toxic hell hole." Sekhmet chuckled.

"What? " Cye hissed.

"Show yourself!" Ryo demanded.

"Silence!" Sekhmet hollered. "Repent as the whirlpool of poison swallows you up."

"Cye, let's get out of here!" Ryo told the Warrior of Water as he used his katanas to free himself.

"Not so easy." Sekhmet chortled. "There's no way out for you."

"Sekhmet!" Cye hissed at his nemesis.

"Now feel the power of the Warlord of Venom." Sekhmet taunted.

"Snake Fang Strike!" he unleashed his surekill, flinging both warriors away and making them sink into his pool of poison.

"The poison will course through your body and you will be paralyzed." Sekhmet informed them.

"Sekhmet..." Ryo hissed as he sank into the whirlpool.

"My whole body's going numb." Cye mumbled as Sekhmet laughed.

As he sank deeper into Sekhmet's poison, Cye thought, _I can't let it end like this. I must... I must at least try to save Ryo._

"This shall be your grave." Sekhmet mocked.

His pleasure was short-lived when he saw a gentle golden light shining from the depths of his poison.

"What is this" the Warlord of Venom gasped as his poison pool receded..

"It's Athena." Cye replied, as he stood up.

"Super Wave Smasher!" he used his surekill to blast Ryo out of Sekhmet's domain.

"Ryo, make sure you destroy Talpa." Cye remarked, once his leader was out of the way.

Readying for battle, he faced the Warlord, "Sekhmet, you and I are going to settle this."

Sekhmet smirked, "What can you do? Ryo might have gotten away but you shall die right here." and jumped down to attack the Warrior of Water.

"Incredible... how could he get so powerful in such a short time?" Cye wondered aloud as Sekhmet parried him away.

"Die!" Sekhmet hollered, unleashing yet another 'Snake Fang Strike' on Cye, blasting the Warrior of Torrent away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kento and Rowen found themselves on a spider's web in the third Warlord's domain.

"Damn, what is this place anyway?" Kento asked.

"These guys..." Rowen replied.

Dais laughed, "Welcome to my world of illusions."

"Is that you, Dais?" Rowen demanded.

Dais laughed harder, "This is my domain, the world belonging to the Warlord of Illusions and it shall be your graves!"

"What're you talking about?" Kento hissed.

"Show yourself!' he demanded, throwing the clawed end of his weapon in a random direction.

"Not another of Dais' illusions." he commented when his attack missed its target.

"Strata and Hardrock, you shall both die and meet the grim reaper." Dais told them

"Web of Deception!" the Warlord unleashed his attack from the numerous statutes surrounding the two.

"Damn, there's no end to this!" Kento complained as he deflected Dais' attack with his weapon.

"Kento, find the real Dais." Rowen told him.

"I know, but where?" Kento asked.

Dais laughed as his attack struck the two mercilessly.

"Leave this to me, Kento. Find the real Dais, all right?" Rowen replied.

Just the, a soothing golden aura flooded the battlefield, dispelling Dais' illusion.

"It's..." Kento wondered aloud, as the Goddess's Cosmo radiated in the battleground.

"Athena..." Rowen finished the sentence. "She's helping us, even though she's protecting Earth."

"I found you, Dais!" Kento called out, tackling the statute which Dais had hidden in.

His illusion revealed, Dais showed himself, "So my delusion had ben discovered. Looks like we've really underestimated that Goddess of yours."

"Dais, I hate people who are always trying to fool others." Kento told him harshly.

"Shut our mouth!" Dais hollered.

"I'll take you to hell with me." Kento swore.

"Kento!" Rowen called out as he landed back on the spider's wed.

"Rowen, I 'll leave Talpa to you. You'd better defeat him!" Kento called back as he and Dais disappeared into the darkness.

"Kento!" Rowen cried out.

"Don't you die, Kento." he remarked as Kento and Dais disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Talpa, where are you?" Ryo demanded as he rushed straight into the heart of Talpa's castle, the doors sliding open one by one.. "Face me!"

"Talpa..." the Warrior of Fire gasped as the last door opened and the ghastly figure of Talpa's head appeared before him.

The evil overlord chuckled, "You've done well in getting here, Wildfire. But why are you alone? What happened to your friends?"

"Talpa!" Ryo hissed. "The darkness will never win! Prepare yourself!!"

"Wait!" Anubis appeared just in time to stop the Ronin leader.

"I'm here too." Rowen added.

"Rowen. You're okay." Ryo turned to smile at his friend. "Where's everyone?"

"I don't know but I'm sure they're all right." Rowen replied.

Turning to Talpa, he added, "Talpa, I have a question. Why have you taken Tokyo hostage?"

Talpa chuckled, "Strata, don't you know? The Netherworld and the human world are one. Take a look."

The two Ronins turned to the screen and were stunned by what they saw: numerous Nether Spirits.

"These are..." Ryo gasped.

"The people who were captured." Rowen noted.

"What's that?" he gasped as the Nether Spirits began to take shape above the captured people.

"What's happening?" Ryo inquired.

"The Netherworld becomes stronger, gaining power as it feeds on human souls. Human grudges, as long as such emotions exist, we will never be destroyed." Talpa explained. "In other words, it is the negative feelings and emotions of you human that allow us to exist."

"Talpa!" Ryo hissed. "In the name of the Ronin Warriors, I will defeat you. I'll have you return these people."

"I wonder if you can." Talpa taunted.

His eyes glowing an evil red, he used his power to attack the three fighters.

"You think the likes of you can actually defeat me?" he mocked, his power flaring up.

"Talpa!" Rowen yelled, firing his arrow.

"Rowen!" Ryo called out to his friend as his attack backlashed on him.

"Anubis, Rowen..." he turned to the older fighter.

The former Warlord nodded," Leave Strata to me." and he went off after Rowen.

"Talpa, prepare yourself!" Ryo cried out as he dashed forward to attack.

With an enraged scream, he slashed the evil overlord's head, only to be blasted out of the castle.

* * *

Elsewhere, the three remaining Ronin Warriors were fighting a battle on their own. Sage blasted out from a side wall as he clashed against Cale. Cye emerged from underground, taking Sekhmet upwards with him. Kento came out violently from another building's wall, with Dais in tow.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, this chapter is _finally _done. Read and review.


	18. The Legend of the Armor

SailorStar9: Figured I needed to get this chapter out before you guys hunt me down and really kill me. So this is Chapter 17. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Nothing here are mine, well, except the plot.

Chapter 17: The Legend of the Armor

* * *

Back in the Netherworld, lightning crackled across the sky as Ryo was knocked off Talpa's castle by the dark overlord himself. Screaming, he slid down the building before his fingers encountered the over-hanging roof of the pagoda which stopped his rapid descend. Not being able to hung on anymore, his fingers slipped and Ryo fell heavily onto the stone roof below.

Sekhmet grinned at the fallen Warrior of Fire and was about to strike when Cye intervened.

"Ryo, take care of Talpa!" the Warrior of Water told his leader as he blocked Sekhmet with his yari.

"Cye, I'm on my way!" Ryo nodded and headed back upwards.

"Damn it Talpa!" he hissed as he leapt up. Once up top, Ryo dived straight into the castle.

Slicing through the wall, he demanded, "Talpa! Where are you? Show yourself!"

At that, the ghastly head of the evil lord appeared behind him.

At Talpa's laughter, Ryo turned around.

"Talpa!" he hissed.

"Prepare yourself!" he challenged, jumping forward to attack the wicked overlord. His first slice had no effect on Talpa. Instead, the dark lord entangled the Warrior of Fire with his hair.

"Damn!" Ryo cursed as he tried to slice through the tangles of hair.

"You monster!" he hissed as Talpa's hair finally caught him.

"You are the foolish one." Talpa told his captive. "How dare you challenge me, Talpa, the Master of the Netherworld? You must suffer more. Struggle in pain! And then die!"

That said, Talpa's eyes glowed red as he blasted Ryo away. Ryo screamed as he was blown out of the castle.

"Ryo!" Cye gasped when he saw his leader flying out of the castle.

After parrying Sekhmet off, Cye turned his head, shouting for his leader.

Ryo ended up crashing against one of the massive pillars of the castle.

* * *

Back on Earth, Whiteblaze roared at the energy bridge.

"Whiteblaze?" Yuli blinked. "Mia, something's happened to Ryo."

"Mia, I want to go in!" he added determinedly.

"If you go in there, you might not make it out alive." Mia replied after some time. "But I feel there's something we can do for them."

Yuli beamed and nodded.

"Whiteblaze! Let's go!" he told the white tiger.

Seconds later, the pair rode on Whiteblaze as the white tiger burst out of the store they were hiding in. as they neared the bridge, a wind blew against them. Mia hung onto to Yuli as Whiteblaze continued onwards. With a leapt, Whiteblaze jumped into the bridge. Once they were out of the energy bridge, Whiteblaze continued on.

"We made it!" Yuli beamed.

As Whiteblaze ran along the roofs, the Dynasty soldiers threw their weapons at the intruders. Dodging each and every one of the spears, Whiteblaze then leapt down, pinning a Dynasty soldier down. Using it as leverage, the white tiger leapt to safety.

"All right!" Yuli beamed as Whiteblaze headed towards the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, the Ronin Warriors clashed once again with their adversaries. As Sage and Cale met in mid-air, a rain of golden arrows intervened as Rowen entered the battlefield.

Back in his command room, Talpa watched as the battle raged on.

"To think my Warlords with their nether spirits powers could have this such difficulty." the evil lord mused.

"Their five armors have grown in strength." he chuckled. "Good. Become even stronger. Once I absorb all of them back, I'll become more powerful than before. It's time to summon back my armors!"

* * *

Back on the battlefield, the Ronin Warriors and the Dark Warlords clashed once again with each other.

"Where did Ryo go?" Rowen asked as he was faced the sea of Dynasty soldiers.

"He took a blow from Talpa and got thrown off." Cye replied. Taking his moment of distraction, Sekhmet attacked, forcing Cye to dodge his blow.

"I doubt we can take down this castle without all five armors." Sage remarked as he blocked Cale's sword.

"Let's all go to Ryo then!" Rowen instructed as he destroyed the Dynasty soldiers surrounding him.

"Right!" both Kento and Cye chorused.

"Let's go!" Sage agreed.

Calling forth their powers, the four glowed their respective colors.

Dais threw his kamas at them. The four merely dodged the attack. Sekhmet attacked next, using his swords, to no avail. Cale attacked next with his sword. The four simply dodged the flying rocks. Parrying off the Warlords' weapons, the four Ronin Warriors emerged from the fight cloud.

"Hurry!" Rowen urged.

"Halt! My three Warlords!" Talpa called out, just as the Warlords were about go after them.

"Is there a problem, my Master?" Cale asked.

"My Warlords..." Talpa replied. "I am pleased with how well you have fought and proved your loyalty. However, the power of the Ronin Warriors' armors has surpassed that of your own armors. Do not forget, those pesky pests have Athena protecting them."

"Yes." Sekhmet added. "But we're sure we can defeat them now."

"Now, now Sekhmet." Talpa objected. "Leave this one to me. You must now give me your armor."

"What?" Sekhmet gasped.

"Master Talpa, please explain." Dais requested.

"Is this part of the armors' secret?" Cale asked.

Talpa chuckled, "You do not have to worry. I will show them the power of the Dynasty!"

"I understand." Sekhmet replied.

"May we witness your power?" Cale asked.

"Mystical armors! Come to me!" Talpa boomed, summoning the three Warlords' armors back to him. With three of the nine armors returned, Talpa's power increased as his arms manifested.

"Ronin Warriors, you are next." he warned.

* * *

Back with Ryo, the Warrior of Fire, after being thrown off by Talpa, laid on the roof of a lower-leveled building.

"Ryo!" Yuli called out as Whiteblaze rushed to his master's side.

"Ryo! Are you okay?" Mia asked.

"Ryo..." Yuli gasped as the two humans rushed to his side.

"Yuli..." Ryo opened his eyes. "Mia..."

"Ryo!" Mia gasped as she supported the Ronin leader.

"Why are you here?" Ryo asked. "This isn't a place for women and children."

Whiteblaze's warning growl alerted them that they were surrounded by enemies.

"Damn!" Ryo hissed as he stood up. "We're surrounded!"

As the sea of Dynasty soldiers closed in, Ryo was ready to defend the two non-fighters with Cye entered the scene, slicing through a soldier in the process. Sage was next, cutting through the Dynasty soldiers.

"The guys are here!" Yuli beamed as Kento bodyslammed another.

Using his kantas to parry off another soldier's attack, Ryo was left undefended as a second soldier proceeded to attack him, only to have Rowen block off the attack.

"Are you alright, Ryo?" Rowen asked.

"Yeah." Ryo replied. Then, he winced in pain.

"Ryo!" Rowen gasped.

Deciding to end this battle quickly, Rowen called forth his surekill.

"Arrow Shockwave!" he called his attack, sending a charged-up arrow at the Dynasty soldiers before them. The attack was so powerful, it totally obliterated the soldiers in front of him.

"You guys!" Ryo smiled.

"Ryo, are you alright?" Kento asked.

"It is now the time to unify our powers and fight them!" Rowen commented.

Cye parried off a weighted chain that was thrown at them. Sage cut through a Dynasty soldier, with Kento tossing another off his shoulder.

"Now!" Rowen called out as his armor glowed its color. "Bring our spirits together as one!"

"Shield barrier!" Kento shouted as each of the Ronins glowed their respective colors. "Justice!"

"Trust!" Cye called forth his 'kanji'

"Wisdom!" Sage evoked his symbol.

"Lifeforce!" Rowen called his sign.

The four armors' powers connected, forming an energy pyramid, the outburst of power destroying the soldiers surrounding them.

* * *

"Not even the Dynasty's power can be compared to this." Talpa noted. "Your strength has grown, Ronin Warriors! And listen, your armors are even resonating with Anubis' armor!"

* * *

"That Talpa!" Anubis hissed as he rushed to the battlefield. "He wants to take all the armors! I won't allow it!"

"Loyalty!" he called out his 'kanji'.

"Get out of my way!" he barked, removing one Dynasty soldier after another. "I will no longer serve evil!"

"What is this feeling?" Ryo blinked as his armor glowed.

"Virtue... my armor is reviving!" he realized. Jumping up, he connected with the topmost point of the energy pyramid. With the last virtue in place, the energy burst destroyed the rest of the Dynasty soldiers.

* * *

Talpa laughed, "Ronin Warriors, the power of your armors is impressive! The power of the armors! Return to me!"

"What?" Ryo demanded.

Talpa chucked, "Then let me tell you what the Ancient didn't tell you. If you trace them back, you will find that the armors belong to me!"

"Nonsense!" Yuli retorted. "Their armors don't belong to you!"

"Those armors used to be mine until that accursed Ancient broke them apart." Talpa said. "But they are about to join as one! Ronin Warriors, prepare yourselves!"

His eyes glowing an eerie red, Talpa unleashed his power, breaking the ground the Ronins were standing on apart.

Rowen, Sage, Kento and Cye were thrown off as Talpa's hand emerged from the ground, catching Ryo between his fingers.

"Yuli!" Mia called out as Rowen carried her off.

"Ryo!" Sage cried out as he jumped to free his leader.

"What's this hand?" Kento asked, turning back.

_Talpa has absorbed the armors of the three Warlords._ Came Athena's reply, her Holy Cosmo surrounding the five Ronins.

"Athena!" the five warriors gasped.

_Now that he has three of the nine armors he needs to regain his full power, be careful everyone._ Athena warned.

Sage jumped up, slicing Talpa's hand to free Ryo.

As Talpa's hand failed wildly around, Kento parried it off, grabbing Yuli in the process.

"Ryo!" Mia screamed as Talpa's hand crashed onto the ground, taking the Warrior of Fire with it.

"It's dangerous here! Take Yuli and get out of here!" Rowen warned as Kento used his weapon to knock on Talpa's armored hand.

"Let go of Ryo!" Cye demanded, using his trident to break Ryo free.

"Cye!" Ryo gasped as he leapt out, the Warrior of Water taking his place under Talpa's hand. Cye barely managed to use his spear to prevent Talpa from capturing him, when Talpa used more force, knocking the lance off.

"Cye!" Ryo blinked before screaming in pain as his armor dissolved.

"Ryo's armor...!" Kento gasped.

"It's dissolving!" Rowen noted. "Get Ryo out of here!"

"Damn!" Ryo cursed as his helmet melted off.

Sage jumped in and took the unconscious leader away from harm's way just as Talpa's hand crashed onto the ground.

"To think he was able to neutralize the Armor of Wildfire." the Warrior of Light remarked, carrying Ryo off. "We must defeat him now!"

"Cye!" Kento called out to his best friend as Talpa's hand punched onto the fallen Warrior of Water. Rowen fired his arrows in response, only to have Talpa's hand come after them. Kento and Rowen split apart as Talpa's hand came between them. Kento momentarily forgotten, Talpa went after Rowen first, the Warrior of Air dodging each and every hand thrust. Rowen landed to take a moment's respite, only to be forced to dodge when Talpa's hand came for him again.

"It is now time to reclaim my armors!" Talpa declared. "But Wildfire is not here. This is your last stand!"

* * *

Whiteblaze, having taken the non-fighters with him, was dodging the numbers spears thrown at him by the Dynasty soldiers. Jumping off the roof, the white tiger was about to head for the exit when a spear knocked Mia off.

"Mia!" Yuli called out. Whiteblaze had no choice but to stay as the sea of soldiers closed in.

* * *

Back with the big fight, Talpa's hand crashed down on the remaining Ronins, splitting them apart. Grabbing Rowen, Talpa knocked the Warrior of Air against the fallen Warrior of Water.

"Damn you!" Kento hissed, twirling his split-up sanjiegun. Jumping up, he attacked Talpa's ghastly hand. Talpa simply knocked the Warrior of Hardrock aside.

"Kento!" Sage gasped, still supporting Ryo who was reduced to his subarmor.

"This is nothing!" Kento replied painfully.

Just then, Ryo opened his eyes and watched in shock as Talpa proceeded to reclaim the two blue armors.

With Rowen and Cye half claimed, Talpa continued to claim the others.

"Rowen and Cye have been taken!" Sage noted in horror.

"What?" Ryo gasped.

"Why, you..." Kento hissed angrily. "How dare you take Cye and Rowen!"

Realigning his weapon, the Warrior of Hardrock unleashed his surekill, "Iron Rock Crusher!"

However, his attack was useless as Talpa's hand closed in on him, knocking the Warrior of Hardrock off.

Talpa chuckled as he claimed Kento's armor, "Return to me, my armors!"

"Kento!" Sage gasped as the orange warrior was about to be taken.

"I'm counting on you!" Kento managed to choke out before he disappeared into Talpa's body.

"Kento!" Sage cried out as the three fallen warriors were taken.

"Now, Kento is gone too." he noted as the three disappeared.

"Don't worry about me Sage." Ryo told him. "Do what you have to to destroy Talpa!"

"I can't just leave you!" Sage replied.

"It doesn't matter now!" Ryo answered.

"You fool!" Sage rebuked. "There is power if we can unify our armors. Ryo, I believe in your armor."

"Sage..." Ryo blinked.

With three more armors absorbed, Talpa's body solidified as he grew legs, his armor becoming more defined.

"Now, this is what I'm talking about!" Talpa boomed as he grew in size. "The rest of the armors shall not escape my grasp!"

* * *

Back with Whiteblaze, the white tiger found itself surrounded, his charges entangled in a web of chains.

"Yuli!" Mia gasped as the boy writhed in pain.

One of the Dynasty soldiers threw its weighted chain at the boy, intending on killing him.

"Mia!" Yuli screamed out.

The attack was intercepted when Anubis dispatched the soldier.

"You're..." Mia blinked as Anubis freed her.

Using his weighted chain, Anubis proceeded to destroy the rest of the soldiers, freeing Yuli in the process.

"My spirit... Loyalty..." Anubis commented as his 'kanji' glowed on his forehead. "Has responded to the call of the other armors. Athena has awakened me to the right path."

"Anubis!" Mia blinked in shock.

* * *

Back on the battlefield...

_What is this?_ Ryo wondered. _What is this burning aura I feel?_

Shutting his eyes, he focused as his power returned.

"What?" Sage exclaimed. "I can't believe your power can be revived after suffering such damage!"

Their conversation was cut short when Talpa's hand attacked them, splitting them apart.

"Oh no!" Sage gasped when he realized Ryo had fallen off.

Falling off the roof, Ryo dug his fingers into the concrete, pulling himself back up.

"Ryo!" Sage called out to his leader as Talpa's runaway hand flew back and forth.

Closing his eyes, Sage focused his power onto his sword. As Talpa's hand flew towards him, the Warrior of Light used his weapon to slice the bottom of the thumb. A stream of darkness flowed out of the wound before closing itself. Sage's sword then splintered apart.

Taking the Warrior of Light's moment of hesitation, Talpa's hand clashed onto him, knocking Sage down.

"Sage!" Ryo screamed out as the green warrior fell off the side of the roof.

Knowing that he was utterly defeated, Sage closed his eyes and allowed himself to be taken.

"Talpa!" Ryo hissed, his 'kanji' burning on his forehead.

"Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin!" he called forth his armor.

Just as Talpa's hand was coming towards him, Ryo turned his head back and was stunned to see Anubis jumping into the battle.

"Anubis?" Ryo blinked in confusion.

"I have come to fulfill the Ancient's wish and Athena's hope." Anubis replied, his 'kanji' glowing on his forehead.

"Anubis, were you the one who gave me that power?" Ryo asked as his 'kanji' flashed on his forehead.

Their conversation was cut short and Talpa's hand attacked.

"Let's go Wildfire!" Anubis declared, throwing his weighted chain at the disembodied hand.

"Yeah!" Ryo agreed, jumping up simultaneously.

"Quake With Fear!" Anubis unleashed his surekill.

"Flare Up Now!" Ryo let his attack loose at the same time.

The two attacks combined with each other, forcing Talpa's hand to remain open.

* * *

Back on the ground...

"Way to go, Ryo!" Yuli cheered. "You're amazing! You're amazing!" (A/N: Who agrees with me that Yuli needs a pom-pom at this time, raise your hand.)

"Ryo and Anubis are working together... to fulfill the Ancient's will." Mia remarked in awe.

* * *

Back in the battle...

Talpa's hand finally closed, pulling Anubis with it. Re-attaching his hand back, Talpa then proceeded to claim Anubis' armor.

"Anubis!" Ryo called in horror.

"My armor is almost complete!" Talpa declared. "I will avenge my humiliation of one thousand years!"

* * *

Back on the ground, Yuli and Mia gasped as Talpa's true power manifested.

* * *

SailorStar9: This chapter is officially over. Read and review.


End file.
